


To Shine A Light

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Background Jace Wayland/Catarina Loss, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Canon-Typical Violence, Confident Alec Lightwood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Ending for Everyone, Humor, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Powerful Alec Lightwood, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sarcastic Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: A feel good story of self-discovery, change and finding love, filled with humour, family feels and fluff. And angel wings...;)Alexander Lightwood is a very old and powerful Warlock, who has risen to become a leader for the Downworld. When one of his people, the Warlock Andrew Underhill, is accused of breaking the Accords and faces sentencing Alec shows up at the New York Institute to set the record straight. Camille, leader of the NYI, has plans for the powerful Warlock, plans she is eager to see carried out. She has Idris’ best soldier, Magnus Bane, assist with the interrogation of Alec, unaware what she is setting in motion by doing so as Alec and Magnus are instantly drawn to each other.Soon Magnus will have to choose between helping Alec and his oath to Idris. Will Magnus dare to risk it all for the possibility the powerful Warlock will take a chance and open his heart to him?
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 238
Kudos: 839
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Hunter's Moon Fic Recs, Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020





	1. The Elusive Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my beta readers: Cindy, Monochromatize and my event beta reader [myblacketedboy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users//myblacketedboy). You all helped improve my writing and make this a better story.  
> Thanks so much to Brightasstars for the amazing story banner.  
> A very special thank you to my great artist Casstrand for the art in chapter 5!  
> This fic was created for the Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020 hosted by the Malec Discord Server.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes to the NYI in an attempt to free his captured friend, the warlock Andrew Underhill. He is questioned by Camille and later Magnus. As his plan to free Andrew fall into place Alec starts to take an interest in Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Discrimination against downworlders, use of agony rune, referenced torture, referenced child abuse, hits to the face. Referenced blood experiments. Referenced revenge. Referenced homophobia.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

*** * * ***

# Chapter 1: The Elusive Lightwood

Alec sat down on the chair opposite the desk in the office of the Head of the New York Institute. The room had changed little since Alec had been there last, many years ago. The same heavy wooden furniture and bookshelves. The same heavenly idols in the glass in the large window behind the desk and religious objects decorating the desk and other surfaces.

Camille, the head of the New York Institute, was standing next to her desk, clearly trying to look larger than she was. She was a delicate looking woman with cold eyes and dark hair held back in a bun, all dressed in black. She had a military stance as all Nephilim had; they were after all trained as soldiers from birth. She had been the Head of the New York Institute for a few years now and her reputation for brutality and cold efficiency was well known in the Shadow World. She was a favorite of Asmodeus, the leader of the Clave and all of Idris; likely because she was one of few who could match him when it came to their belief that Idris had to come first; that Idris was special and all other citizens of the Shadow World were worth less than Nephilims.

Alec looked calmly at her, observing her, reading her body language so subtly she didn’t notice. She had a hand on the desk and another near her weapon’s belt, close to her Seraph blade. She was smiling but it was cold, and her eyes were hard. There was a hint of curiosity and apprehension deep in her gaze; maybe even a hint of fear. Keeping her hand near her weapon clearly helped her project an aura of calm. Alec smirked inwardly; as if she would be able to use the blade on him before he had taken her out. Nephilim; so arrogant. Even the young ones.

Alec gave her a charming smile that never really reached his eyes. He had learned many years ago how to play the political games of both the Mundane and the Shadow World. He had learned long ago that knowledge was power, and he therefore rarely shared anything of himself unless he really had to, in particular not with Nephilim.

Alec himself was dressed in grey and black with a red cravat tied around his neck with a diamond pin holding it in place. He had hair to his shoulders tied together in a loose ponytail and a single white gold necklace with a small snake symbol on it; a gift from his much treasured and beloved sister. He also wore several rings; one of them was very special to him. A white gold ring with black diamonds shaped like a small star. It was a gift from Jace who wore a similar ring, a symbol of their brotherhood and that they had each other’s backs. They were complete opposites in many ways; Jace was emotional and hot-tempered, just like Alec’s sister was. Alec was calm, collected and calculating. However, both Jace and Izzy had hearts of gold – something that often brought them heartache and trouble despite Alec’s best attempts to shield them - and Alec knew he could count on them for anything. Another of the rings Alec wore had a family crest on it. It was from an estate he had owned in England since the 16th century. Immortality had its advantages; wealth and privilege and inheriting from your supposedly dead “parents” were some of those, as Alec over the years had expanded on his power and wealth till it had reached heights no one could even begin to comprehend.

Despite his power and influence then Alec often downplayed himself, having learned it was a great way to outwit and outsmart his enemies. Nephilim already had a tendency to underestimate Downworlders and Alec loved to play to that. Alec’s outfit today was a testament to that. It was fancy, clearly showing taste, style and power, but still subdued. Many of his outfits were from Mundane fashion he had taken a liking to at the time. His outfit today had clear echoes from his love of Victorian England. Most of his clothes and mannerisms were still from that time. When you were immortal one rarely changed as quickly as fashion did today in the Mundane world; in style or manners.

“The elusive Alexander Lightwood,” Camille drawled as she walked towards him, his handsome features, his quiet power and unique style making him easy to recognize.

Alec rarely engaged with Nephilim and it was even more rare to have him here at the Institute, within her grasp. Many had tried to use Alec to their own ends, but he had never helped Nephilim unless it helped himself. That was about to change. The trap was set, and he had walked right into it. He was indeed an elusive Warlock but soon he would be hers!

Alec gave her a calm but polite look. Camille was a true Nephilim hardliner; the Angel-blooded first and screw the rest. She wanted, like Asmodeus, to see Idris regain their past supreme power. Sadly, as with most people seeking past glory it was done through racism and repression.

Alec rose as she came closer and did a small bow, one hand behind his back as he reached out his right hand towards her. She gave him a confused look but still put her hand in his, giving him an apprehensive look but clearly not willing to show any weakness.

“Miss Camille. Charmed I’m sure,” Alec said with a winning smile as he bent over her hand, kissing the surface lightly.

Alec almost smirked when he felt her fight an urge to blush and pull her hand back at once. He stretched and she hastily pulled her hand back, rubbing it absentmindedly against her leg as if to get rid of the feel of his Warlock lips on her skin. Alec mentally shook his head at her gesture, briefly wondering how someone could be raised to hate to such an extend but then he had wondered that often over the cause of his long life; with Mundanes, Downworlders and Nephilim alike.

“Hmm,” Camille said, fighting to regain her composure; no one had ever kissed her hand before. It was an oddly gallant and charming gesture for a Downworlder. However, she was sure it was just an act; she was convinced in her hatred towards the demon-blooded, in the superiority of the Nephilim race.

She folded her arms over her chest and looked him up and down as she remarked, “You are as charming as rumors claim.”

“More so,” Alec assured her with a wide grin. He clasped his hands behind his back as he looked around, looking relaxed and as if he owned the room.

“You redecorated a bit since I was here last when your grandfather was the Head of the Institute,” Alec remarked, on purpose connecting himself to her family and to the power of the Institute.

Alec had not been alive as long as he had without knowing the value of connections; also with people who were as often your enemies as your allies.

“Why did you ask for this audience?” Camille asked, fighting to sound suspicious, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him.

Camille knew why; she had planned the whole thing, but she was not giving anything away. Not yet.

“You never associate with Nephilim,” she added pointedly.

Alec took a seat, casually putting one leg over the other, with the gesture making it clear he was not in any way intimidated by her.

“You are holding one of my people; Andrew Underhill,” Alec told her darkly, his eyes piercing into hers, a hidden warning in the words.

Once, when he had been young, his emotions at knowing the young Warlock in his charge was here, possibly suffering, would have had him lose his glamour but not now. He let people see his Mark, one or both of them, when he chose, when it suited him. Not before.

“He has broken the Accords,” Camille said firmly, inwardly smiling at how easily the young Warlock had fallen into her trap.

Camille had studied the file on Andrew for a while, knowing his connection to Alec. It didn’t take long for her to know how to trap him; what would work. She had waited till Andrew had been with a Warlock child before she had ordered some of her Shadowhunters to surround him and demand he surrendered. To avoid the child possibility getting injured Andrew had surrendered without a fight after being allowed to send the child to safety through a portal. Precisely as she had predicted.

“You are **accusing** him of breaking the Accords,” Alec clarified pointedly.

“I have witnesses,” Camille said as she walked around her desk and sat down across from him, the desk between them.

Alec gave her a look up and down. He knew who she was and more importantly **what** she was.

“I can find witnesses that claim you are an innocent little flower but that wouldn’t make it so, now would it, mon belle _[my pretty in French]_?” Alec asked sweetly, his voice like strawberries dipped in poison.

“Several human women have been impregnated without their consent to carry Warlock babies,” Camille reminded him, waving away his criticism with a hand as if it didn’t matter because to her and to her superiors in the Clave it didn’t.

“I know,” Alec said seriously, nodding grimly. He gave her a strong look as he added, “I dealt with the situation weeks ago. How do you think your Institute even knows of it?”

Camille picked up some papers from her desk and moved them aside as she said with disbelief and contempt clear in her voice, waving to the papers, “Yes, I read the report. You claim this rogue Warlock, Victor Aldertree, did it. That is quite an elaborate plot for one young rogue Warlock.”

“I said he did the deed alone; **not** that he was alone in this,” Alec clarified and for a moment his eyes held a red glow as he allowed his glamour over his eyes to fade to give his statement added power.

“You do love your word games,” Camille said annoyed, taking note of his eyes; the only known Mark Alec had but she was curious to see if he had more as the most powerful Warlocks often did.

Alec shrugged as he said evenly, “You know what they say; all is fair in love and war.”

“So, who’s behind this?” Camille asked, ignoring Alec’s comment and the hint of danger in it. “Valentine?”

Alec leaned back in his chair with an air of pretended nonchalance as he said, “I would expect he had a hand in this; yes.”

“Do you know where he is?” Camille asked, eagerly leaning closer to him.

This was one of the reasons she had had Andrew accused of being associated with Victor and lure Alec here; to get intel on Valentine, Idris’ greatest enemy at the moment.

“Valentine?” Alec asked and she nodded. “No.”

“I don’t believe you,” Camille said frankly with a hint of a threat in her tone.

Alec’s eyes narrowed as he gave her a warning look.

“Contrary to common Shadowhunter belief then I do not keep magical tabs on all my people.”

“So, he is **your** people?” Camille accused.

“I stand by **all** my people; even the bad apples,” Alec replied calmly as he played with one of his rings, not looking at her as he replied. He stopped fiddling with his ring to give her a pointed look as he added, “Something the Nephilim race could learn from.”

“I want Valentine brought here for justice,” Camille ordered, giving Alec a chance to give her what she wanted the easy way, just once.

Alec smirked amused, making her temper flare at being dismissed so easily.

“When I capture him, Valentine will face justice but **my** justice; not **yours** ,” Alec warned her.

“He is rallying Downworlders to war! He is breaking the Accords!” Camille accused hotly, slamming an angry fist into her desk to emphasize her words.

“Both true,” Alec agreed calmly, not at all disturbed by her anger which just made her even more furious.

He sat up straight, putting both feet on the floor, ready to get up and leave.

Alec gave her a look filled with danger as he added, “He is still **my** problem.”

Camille sighed in annoyance at his reply.

“I had hoped it wouldn’t have to come to this,” she said but her voice didn’t sound regretful.

Before Alec had time to ask what she meant or what she was doing she pressed a button on her desk and metal bars came out of the chair he was sitting in, encircled his ankles, wrists and neck.

“What?!” Alec asked, surprised, his eyes shining with a red glow in anger as he pulled at the metal, but it didn’t give an inch.

Alec looked from the metal bonds holding him captive to the chair and to her, his eyes now completely red in fury, his glamour over his eyes gone.

“What is this? Release me! At once!” Alec ordered furiously.

“There are many rumors about you, Lightwood,” Camille said slowly as she walked over to stand before him and looked down at his bound figure.

“A woman in your position shouldn’t listen to gossip,” Alec warned, giving up fighting the metal bonds and instead gave her a murderous look, his eyes still completely red.

Camille forced herself not to show how unnerved she was at seeing his eyes not just with a hint of red but completely glowing red. They seemed to burn into her with the fury of Hell itself, making her fought to keep his gaze.

“Answer my questions and I will let you go,” Camille told him calmly.

Alec gave her a dark look, his expression filled with disbelief and annoyance.

“Let me go right **now** or you will regret it!” Alec promised forebodingly.

Camille laughed cruelly before she waved a finger at him and warned, “Threatening a Head of an Institute is not a good idea.”

Alec gave her a hard look as he cautioned, “Capturing a Warlock whose true potential you have no clue about is beyond stupid; even for a Nephilim.”

“Language!” Camilla warned lightly, clearly not taking his threat seriously.

Alec laughed coldly before he replied, “Are you kidding me?! I am your elder by thousands of years!”

Camille knew that Warlocks often lied and boosted but a part of her was starting to think Alec truly was thousands of years old…maybe even older which was rather disconcerting to think about as it meant he was so powerful no one had been able to kill him in all those years.

She went back to her desk and pressed a button and suddenly the metal bars around him seemed to burn his skin, the feeling of fire growing and increasing. Alec fought it as long as he could, guessing she could somehow make the bars get a coating of Adamas and that this was why the metal bars was now starting to burn him. Due to his father’s blood he could withstand it longer than any other Downworlder, but he was still part demon. Camille watched him carefully, a challenge in her eyes. Alec noticed with satisfaction that she was puzzled he could withstand it for so long without making a sound. However, eventually even Alec reached his pain threshold, his skin under the metal bars blistering and burning. Still, he fought to stay quiet until the pain became too much and soft moans of pain escaped his lips. He fought to control the pain as long as he could. He bit his lower lip till it started to bleed to try and stop himself from screaming. He fought as long as he could. Until he couldn’t control it any longer.

“Ahh!” Alec screamed as anguish ran through him in waves.

Camille watched him with dark satisfaction for a few minutes as he kept screaming in pain before she pressed the button on her desk again and the pain ended as the metal bars returned to being just metal, without the Heavenly coating that burnt him. Alec took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, wincing a bit as he saw his own bleeding, blistering and raw skin under the metal bars holding his wrists tied to the chair, knowing he had the same around his neck and around his ankles. He could feel the stickiness of blood and blisters around his wrists, ankles and neck.

“I rather liked this outfit. Do you know how hard it is to get proper Victorian outfits tailor-made these days? I will add the costs for a new one to the next bill I send the Institute,” Alec got out, his voice almost completely under control again, enjoying her annoyance at his calm words.

“Behave and answer my questions,” Camille demanded sharply, making it clear she was done playing around.

Alec took a deep breath and smiled at her, enjoying her confusion and annoyance at the smile. He leaned as much back in the chair as the metal bars allowed, looking as relaxed as his position allowed.

“Let Andrew go, and I will consider it,” Alec gave back, not giving her an inch.

“He stays as leverage. Answer my questions and I release him,” Camille promised.

Alec made an effect to calm down and his glamour was once more back in place over his eyes.

“I don’t believe you,” Alec said frankly, his voice calm and even.

Camille’s eyes narrowed when she looked at him.

“You have no choice,” Camille said matter of fact.

Alec hated being cornered more than anything else. Her words made his eyes glow red once more.

“You have **no** clue who you are dealing with!” Alex warned, his eyes now a darker red than before.

“Tell me. Tell me who your demonic parent is,” Camille insisted.

Alec snorted in disbelief as he asked, “And why in the world would I do that?”

“Asmodeus needs the blood from a powerful fallen Angel for his blood experiments. If you have such blood in your veins from your demonic parent I will let both Andrew and you go free,” Camille promised.

“Asmodeus experimented on his own son; anyone who harms a child forfeits their life in the Downworld. No Downworlder will ever aid him conduct his blood experiments. Ever,” Alec warned, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

“The blood experiments could end up curing all Downworlders; make them human again,” Camille insisted, clearly shocked he couldn’t see that Asmodeus was actually helping the Downworlders.

Alec’s eyes narrowed but he forced himself to control his temper. He got his glamour back in place over his eyes.

“Being a Warlock or any other Downworlder race is not something to be cured. We are all created this way. It is who we are. If some want to become human I am all for giving them that choice but we both know Asmodeus are not interested in choice; he will force this upon us all,” Alec said. He paused before he added, “Asmodeus is not doing this for Downworlders. He is doing this because Nephilim fear us, fear what is different.”

Camille shook her head in denial.

“You will all be grateful when Asmodeus has saved you from yourselves,” Camille insisted.

Alec shook his head in disbelief over her delusions as he said, “Don’t expect any thank you cards from me or my people.”

Camille ignored his protests as simply unenlightened nonsense.

“Asmodeus needs the blood of a powerful fallen Angel, royal demon blood if you will, to complete his experiments,” Camille repeated. She gave him a pointed look as she added, “Our ancestors believe it is a greater demon; one of the Princes of Hell who is your father. Are they right?”

Alec’s hands formed fists inside the bonds holding him tied to the chair, but he forced himself to relax.

He gave her a dismissive look and said, “Nephilim are never right.”

Camille sighed in frustration at his stubbornness.

“Fine! Be difficult then,” Camille said annoyed. She pressed the intercom button on her desk and ordered sharply, “Raphael, send Magnus to me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Raphael said through the intercom.

“Afraid to get your hands dirty?” Alec challenged when she had released the button.

“No. Just outsourcing the heavy lifting,” Camille said with a dark smile. She rose and walked over to stand before him once more, taking her Stele out and played with it as she asked, “Have you heard of the agony rune?”

“All Downworlders have,” Alec said matter of fact, not giving away any feelings on the matter. His eyes darkened as he added, “Further proof of your race’s cruelty since it is designed to torture your own.”

“Well, we have adapted it and found a way so we can draw the agony rune on the demon-blooded. The rune won’t last long but it doesn’t have to, and it can always be reapplied. I will test it on you until you answer and if you keep being stubborn, I think we should try it on your Warlock friend in our holding cell in the basement!” Camille threatened.

“You won’t touch Andrew!” Alec yelled hotly, momentarily fighting the bonds holding him, his eyes shining red once more in warning, furious at hearing the threat to Andrew; a Warlock who with his few hundred years was still so young in Warlock terms that Alec felt as protective of him as he would a son or a young brother.

“Then I suggest you answer before we get **really** inventive,” Camille said darkly.

Alec forced himself to relax and got his glamour back in place. He gave her a cold look filled with contempt.

“Nephilim being inventive?” Alec snorted. He paused before he went on mockingly, “You are keeping my man in a cell in the basement? How quaint! And totally original and very inventive.”

Camille’s eyes narrowed in displeasure at his mocking tone and lack of fear.

“Let’s see how smart you are after tasting the agony rune!” Camille said ominously.

Camille moved her Stele close to Alec’s skin on his neck. Alec watched the instrument apprehensively and instinctively tried to move away from her, but had nowhere to go since he was bound with the metal cuffs. Camille smirked in triumph as she drew the agony rune on Alec’s neck, grinning darkly when he hissed in pain as she carved it into his skin.

Camille drew a bit back and activated the rune by running her Stele over it. The effect was immediate as mental and physical pain ran through Alec, making him feel like his body and mind were being torn apart. The rune made it feel like he was being whipped and beaten, burned and shattered, all at the same time. His mind was showing him a replay of all his worst memories and greatest losses, tormenting him with the losses he had endured and forcing him to relive it all over again.

Alec fought the pain, biting his lower lip, reopening the earlier wound, tasting blood, fisting his hands, and pulling uselessly against the mental cuffs. His glamour on his eyes faded and his eyes were red as blood once more. He had been tortured many times during his long life, but he had to admit; this rune was quickly getting up there on his top 10 list of most unpleasant tortures he had ever experienced. Still, he fought it, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Camille frowned when after a few minutes Alec was still only making small whimpering sounds of pain. She had activated both aspects of the Agony rune; the physical and the mental torture. He should not be able to control it so well. She could see the pain in his face, she could see the redness in his eyes as his glamour had faded away. She was hoping the pain would make him lose control completely over his glamour and show her the second Mark she was sure he had, giving better indications of his true parentage and powers. Finally, just when Camille was wondering if she would need to draw a second rune on Alec to get the effects she wanted, Alec could no longer control it and he screamed.

“Ahh!” Alec’s screams echoed in the room, making Camille smirk in satisfaction.

After a few moments of screaming and thrashing against the bonds holding him captive Alec suddenly stopped moving, going limp and quiet, his head falling to the side. Camille walked over to check on him just as the door to her office opened. Camille looked over to see Magnus enter and stand at attention by the door, clasping his hands behind his back and looking straight ahead at her, standing at parade rest like the good soldier he was.

Camille smiled to herself; Magnus was their best warrior, the most skilled Shadowhunter of their generation. Well, he ought to be with that father of his who had not only experimented on him, giving him pure angel blood, but who had also drilled him mercilessly, having him train harder than anyone in all of Idris since he had barely been able to walk.

“You called for me, Ma’am?” Magnus asked evenly, his eyes straight ahead.

Magnus made no indication to have seen Alec or his feelings towards the bound Warlock; the perfect soldier. He was quite handsome too which was useful considering Camille was engaged to him. He had brown hair cut short in a military fashion, dark pants and a dark shirt and combat boots. He had a weapons belt with a Seraph blade and a dagger in it. Magnus was known for always carrying out his orders to perfection and while his weapon of choice was Seraph blades, he was equally skilled with all weapons and his aim was always true and deadly. Like all the men of his family Magnus had the deflect rune prominently featured, wearing it on his neck.

Magnus was one of the most sought-after bachelors in Idris and he had likely been with most of the women in Alicante. Unlike many Shadowhunters, Magnus never had flings with Downworlders, though with a father like Asmodeus that made sense as Asmodeus hated Downworlders with a vengeance and he was not a loving or forgiving man, not even towards his son so any such affairs would have been punished severely. Camille had already had sex with Magnus when Asmodeus had chosen their union to bring their houses together. It suited Camille fine; love was a distraction and while sex with Magnus was interesting it wasn’t love. In fact, she had likely never really been in love, which she considered a strength.

Camille hadn’t missed the way Magnus would notice the handsome men at the Institute and had a strong feeling he was equally attracted to both genders, but as homosexuality was forbidden in Idris Camille didn’t mind it. Window shopping was fine when you knew there could never be any buying of any goods, ever.

Camille mentally shook her head and returned to focus on the matter at hand.

“Yes,” Camille confirmed as she nodded.

She walked over to Alec and ran her Stele over the agony rune she had carved on his neck, deactivating it.

“There,” Camille said as she fisted Alec’s hair to raise his head up, looking at his face. His eyes were closed, and he was clearly out of it.

She released his hair with an annoyed sigh, letting his head fall back down.

“He’s unconscious,” Camille declared unnecessarily, frustrated at knowing the interrogation would now take longer.

Asmodeus was not a patient man; he wanted that royal demon blood from Alec or from one of his people. If Alec couldn’t provide, he would surely know who could, given that Alec was the oldest living Warlock Idris knew of; they didn’t know how old he was but there were records of him as far back as Idris even had records on Warlocks.

“What did you want from me?” Magnus asked evenly but Camille could tell from the spark of anger in his eyes that he didn’t like seeing the Warlock had been tortured into unconsciousness.

Magnus had always been weirdly sensitive like that; surprising given his father had zero sympathies or tolerances towards Downworlders.

“Interrogate the Warlock when he wakes up,” Camille ordered, nodding to Alec.

“About the human women who were impregnated?” Magnus asked.

Camille nodded as she ordered, “Yes. Valentine was involved and Asmodeus wants his head on a pike! Furthermore, Asmodeus still needs royal demon blood for his experiments so find out who his demonic parent was and if he doesn’t have royal demon blood get him to tell us who has.” Camille paused before she added cruelly, “He is not leaving here till he tells us. Use whatever means necessary to break him.”

“Valentine?” Magnus questioned, giving Alec a dark look.

Valentine hated Nephilim and was trying to kill them off one by one during hunts and had now taken to trying to incite a rebellion to call for an open hunting season on Nephilim. He was dangerous and their most hated enemy. Magnus had personal reasons to hate Valentine too as he had murdered his mother! If the Warlock was protecting him, then Magnus would need to do whatever it took to ensure he got the intel he needed to protect his people. Hopefully the Warlock would see reason and give him up.

“Yes,” Camille said, nodding.

She smiled satisfied when she saw the dark look in Magnus’ eyes when she had mentioned Valentine. Magnus might have sensibilities most Nephilim didn’t, but he was still a loyal soldier and he would do what was necessary to save his people.

She walked to the door as she said, “I will give you a few hours with him. See what you can do. I have a meeting now in Idris with the Clave and your father.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Magnus replied.

Camille looked once more at Alec and then Magnus before she nodded and left, closing the door to the office behind her.

Magnus walked over and looked at the unconscious Warlock. He was handsome and built like a warrior. If it wasn’t for his longish hair and elegant clothes he could have passed for a Shadowhunter. Even unconscious, there seemed to be a field of power around him and Magnus was amazed his glamour stayed in place, a testament to his powers.

Magnus wondered how to wake up the Warlock; runes wouldn’t take. Their scientists had only perfected the agony rune for use on the demon-blooded. After a few moments of reflection Magnus went to the drinks cart in the office and poured a whiskey. He held the liquor under the Warlock’s nose, hoping the liquid would be so strong it would make him stir. It took a few moments but then Alec started to come around and Magnus took a step back, removing the glass from under his nose.

“Who ran me over with a steam engine?” Alec complained as he opened his eyes and focused on the Shadowhunter in front of him, his glamour back over his eyes.

“Welcome back,” Magnus said when Alec focused on him, his expression calm and even; professional.

Alec looked Magnus up and down and smirked, giving him a sexy smile. This view was certainly an improvement over Camille whom he had never liked or even barely gotten along with.

“You’re Magnus Bane,” Alec stated matter of fact.

“I am,” Magnus confirmed, giving Alec a surprised look. “Have we met?”

“No. Not in person,” Alec said mysteriously. “I’m Alexander Lightwood.”

“I have heard of you. There’s a lot of mystery surrounding you,” Magnus said, intrigued.

“I am just that interesting, darling,” Alec said with a wink.

Alec enjoyed Magnus’ blush that his flirting brought on. However, Alec could also clearly read the interest in Magnus’ body language, as well as see his conflict and shame at that same interest. Idris had never been tolerant towards any unions which was not a female Nephilim with a male Nephilim. Idris was a warrior society that praised itself on their angel blood and thus they didn’t want that blood diluted by Downworlders or Mundanes, marrying and mating only within their own race. Homosexual unions were forbidden as Idris needed children for their military endeavors. Alec had had to hide the fact he was gay from Mundanes throughout most of his long life so imagining that Magnus had to hide, even repress a part of himself, made Alec feel sympathy towards the young warrior.

“I meant about your powers and your position within the Warlock community and within the Downworld,” Magnus quickly clarified, fighting down the warm feelings the nickname had given him.

Alec tried to look as relaxed as possible, smiling warmly at the Nephilim.

“Are you going to offer me that drink, sexy?” Alec asked, looking at the whiskey in Magnus’ hand.

Steak and vodka were his go to remedy to recharge. Whiskey however, would do since it was what was on hand.

“My name is Magnus,” he reminded him, fighting down another blush.

“I know,” Alec said with a grin. He nodded again to the drink in Magnus’ hands as he asked, “The drink?”

“I am not releasing your hands,” Magnus warned.

“You can just put the glass to my lips,” Alec suggested with a wink.

Magnus really should say no and not even consider it, but something made him put the glass to the Warlock’s lips and tip it despite that. Alec maintained eye contact as he finished the drink in one go. It shouldn’t be so erotic to watch the Warlock drink but Magnus had to fight down the beginnings of an erection. The way Alec was looking at him, his lips, the way he was swallowing the liquid…. Magnus was relieved when Alec had finished the drink. He quickly put the glass on the desk behind him, mentally beating himself up for even doing that. What was he thinking? This was the enemy! He had to get it together!

“I honestly didn’t think you would do that. Thank you,” Alec said in a rare moment of honesty, giving Magnus an intense look.

Maybe this Nephilim was more than just a pretty face; more than just the average Shadowhunter.

“Camille wants to know where Valentine is as well as about your parentage and your powers,” Magnus reminded him, his expression serious as he looked at Alec, ignoring the pleasure Alec’s thanks had given him.

Magnus wasn’t used to praise or thanks for what he did so Alec’s words meant more than they should considering he had just met him.

“That woman should be used to disappointment by now,” Alec remarked darkly.

“It would be in your best interest to talk. She is acting on behalf of Asmodeus,” Magnus warned.

“Would it now?” Alec drawled, giving Magnus a flirtatious look. “About what?”

Before Magnus could reply Alec looked him up and down with an obscene look that made the Nephilim blush once more. It suited him to blush Alec decided.

“Your beautiful body? Firm abs? And I swear I saw a great ass on you too when you put that glass down.”

Magnus went so red-faced Alec had to strangle a laugh. Nephilim and their sexual repression; so much fun to poke at. Being immortal he had long ago gotten rid of any such issues. Alec could no longer recall when he had accepted he was gay, but he assumed he had likely struggled with it as Mundane society had often been against it. However, as an immortal you tended to deal with such identity issues in the first hundred years or so of life and he didn’t recall much at all from his first hundreds of years; Hell, he didn’t really recall much any longer from the first thousands of years of his life.

“What?!” Magnus got out, shaking his head, trying to fight his instinctive reaction to the compliments the Warlock was giving him.

Magnus took a deep breath as he demanded, “Pay attention!”

Alec winked at Magnus and made a point of looking at Magnus’ broad chest and muscular arms, nodding appreciatively as he said, “Oh, I am.”

Magnus fought down a blush yet again, not used to having a man flirt with him. Women; sure. Never a man, and never a man as handsome and interesting as Alec.

Magnus tried to regain the upper hand as he said with an air of annoyance he wasn’t really feeling, “On the conversation.”

Alec looked Magnus in the eyes as he replied with a sexy smile, “Still paying attention; just enjoying the view while doing so.”

Magnus sighed, fighting to regain control of himself and the feelings Alec’s flirting was bringing on.

“Camille wants to know about Valentine and your parentage. There’s a lot of stories about you,” Magnus reminded him, trying desperately to get the conversation back on track.

“All exaggerated I’m sure,” Alec remarked with a show of nonchalance, but Magnus could tell he was more guarded now.

“I am not so sure,” Magnus said slowly, thoughtfully.

“Oh, really?” Alec challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

Magnus went to lean against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Alec an intense look.

“So?” Magnus asked, rising an eyebrow at Alec. “What do you want to talk about first?”

“You,” Alec replied smartly.

Now Magnus rolled his eyes at him; the part about Alec’s smart comebacks and quick wit seemed to be true. He had to stay focused and not let the Warlock’ flirting get to him. He likely flirted with everyone; just part of who he was.

“Valentine or yourself,” Magnus corrected him.

“Well, I always stick with interesting topics, so I am going with me,” Alec said with a wink.

“And?” Magnus pressed when Alec didn’t continue.

Alec gave Magnus a winning smile as he replied, “Well, I like long walks on the beach and…”

Magnus sighed loudly as he interrupted, “About your demonic parentage! Your powers.”

Alec didn’t seem fazed by the interruption as he replied, “I’m awesome, handsome.” He paused and winked at Magnus as he added, “Very awesome if you know what I mean.”

Magnus again had to fight a blush at the sexual innuendo as he asked exasperated, “Are you **ever** serious?”

Alec gave him a strong look as he replied calmly, “I am never anything but.”

Magnus shook his head; this wasn’t going according to plan.

“Ok, Valentine then,” Magnus went on.

“What about him?” Alec asked.

“Where is he?” Magnus clarified.

“I don’t know but I soon will, and I will deal with him,” Alec promised in a strong tone filled with authority that left no room for argument.

Magnus was fed up with the runarounds; it was about time Alec understood what was at stake here!

“He killed my mother!” Magnus thundered, waving a threatening finger at Alec.

“Oh? Is that what Asmodeus told you?” Alec asked, not at all intimidated by the Nephilim’s anger.

Magnus gave him a suspicious look as he walked back to stand right before him, looking down at him.

“What do you mean by that?” Magnus demanded to know.

“Seems you never got the full story; typical of Asmodeus,” Alec said with an air of contempt and disgust directed at the leader of Idris and Magnus’ father.

“What do you mean?” Magnus repeated, confused and upset at Alec’s attempts at misdirection.

“Valentine was once a Nephilim,” Alec told him evenly, looking at him closely to see his reaction.

“What?!” Magnus asked shocked. “That is not in any of our records.”

Alec nodded as he explained, “Yes. A Nephilim and Parabatai to your father.”

“That can’t be true,” Magnus denied, shaking his head, looking at the bound Warlock in shock and disbelief. “I would have known.”

“Asmodeus deleted all records of Valentine’s Nephilim existence, fearing people would find out that Valentine, his own parabatai, had fallen in love with his wife, your mother,” Alec went on.

“My mother wasn’t unfaithful!” Magnus insisted strongly, his eyes narrowing in warning.

“Well, considering how poorly your father treated her I would not really call it being unfaithful. More like trying to escape,” Alec replied with a rare softness to his words.

“But…I don’t understand. Valentine is trying to kill Nephilim,” Magnus said confused.

Alec nodded grimly as he said, “Your father caught your mother and Valentine trying to escape Idris with you when you were still a baby. He took you and ordered them both killed.”

“My father ordered them killed?!” Magnus asked with shock and disbelief.

It couldn’t be true! Alec had to be lying. Or was he? Asmodeus was certainly known for showing no mercy towards his enemies and Magnus had personally witnessed Asmodeus having had several of his former friends executed because he felt they had gone against his orders.

“He didn’t succeed,” Alec assured him. “I found them together with some of my people, dying. Your mother was unconscious, but Valentine was still able to speak and he told me of their love story.” Alec paused as he admitted with a soft look, “I never could resist a good love story. So, I saved them both.”

“How?” Magnus asked curiously, not sure he was believing any of this. It went against everything he had been told.

“I had a vampire turn them,” Alec replied. He paused before he added, “I didn’t know their Nephilim blood would make them both Daylighters, but they were certainly not complaining about that part.”

“My mum is alive?!” Magnus asked in disbelief, trying not to get too hopeful.

The Warlock was obviously lying. He had to be. Right?

Alec nodded, giving Magnus a kind smile as he said, “Yes.”

“A Daylighter? You are telling you that you made Valentine that powerful an enemy?” Magnus asked in disbelief, not understanding why he would do that.

“Poor judgment on my part, clearly,” Alec readily admitted. He shrugged as much as he could given he was still bound before he added in a frank and warm tone as he remembered, “But seemed right at the time. Serves me right for sympathizing with Nephilim, but to be honest I never could resist a pretty face.”

“Valentine? Pretty?” Magnus repeated, not thinking the Warlock could shock him much more.

“No, of course not! Your mother!” Alec quickly corrected him with an annoyed air.

“My mum?!” Magnus repeated dumbstruck.

Alec nodded and his smile softened as he said, “Yes. A beauty.” He paused, debating how much to say before he went on, “Obviously not my type but you don’t live as long as I have without appreciating beauty in all its forms and shapes.”

“Don’t talk about her like that!” Magnus protested, not ready to just take Alec’s word on this. It would mean his whole life had been a lie. Everything he believed had been a lie.

“Why not? I even flirt with her quite regularly. It’s a fun little game we have going on,” Alec said in a warm tone filled with humor.

“You’re friends with my mum?” Magnus got out, trying to fit it all together, still feeling completely shell shocked.

“Yes. That’s how I know of you. I have kept an eye on you for her,” Alec confirmed. He paused before he went on, “When Valentine went crazy with a need for revenge against your father and as an extension of that all of Idris and all Nephilim, your mum gave up on him after many years of trying to reach him. She is finally happy now, married to an old werewolf friend of mine, and living up North.”

Magnus caught himself smiling at the idea of his mum being alive and well and above all happy. Then he shook his head. The Warlock was clearly playing with him! His father had told him since he had been born how tricky Downworlders were.

“Why would you say such outrageous lies?! You hate me so much for being Nephilim you have to use my dead mother against me?” Magnus asked of him, giving him a look filled with hurt and disgust.

“Your mother **isn’t** dead. She fell in love with Valentine and your father tried to kill them both. I saved them. I just told you all of this,” Alec repeated annoyed, fighting to remain calm in the face of Magnus’ accusations.

Magnus shook his head at him, his lips set in a thin line.

“No! No, my mother wasn’t like that. She was faithful. A true Nephilim,” Magnus insisted strongly, finding strength in repeating what he had been told his whole life.

“More lies from Asmodeus. He is the King of lies after all,” Alec remarked darkly.

“Shut up!” Magnus warned, about to reach his breaking point, his head spinning, feeling confused and lost.

Alec had reached his limit too and gave Magnus an annoyed look as he asked with a superior leer, “The truth hurts, doesn’t it, handsome?”

Magnus saw red and lost his temper. He hit Alec hard in the face with a fist, once, twice…

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Magnus screamed as he kept hitting him, making Alec’s face fly to the side.

Suddenly Magnus froze when he saw he had broken Alec’s nose, making blood cover his fist. He stopped and quickly withdrew his hand, looking at Alec’s blood on his knuckles. Damn it! Why did he lose his temper with this Warlock? He never lost his temper. He never let his emotions control him.

“Feel better?” Alec asked darkly, spitting blood on the floor as he looked at Magnus.

“I…I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Magnus stuttered, embarrassed, as he took a tissue from his pocket and wiped his knuckles clean before wiping away the blood from Alec’s face as best as he could given that Alec kept moving his face away from the tissue with an angry stare.

“I will let you get away with that **once** and only **once** on account of your clearly very fucked up family situation!” Alec warned when Magnus finally gave up trying to clean him up any further.

“You are bound and you are threatening me?!” Magnus asked, surprised as he threw away the tissue. He shook his head as he said with disbelief and confusion written all over his face, “You are crazy.”

“Not half as crazy as your boss if she thinks I will ever give you what you want or leave one of my people behind!” Alec warned, his eyes now blood red.

“Careful. Camille is my fiancé,” Magnus cautioned, feeling dutybound to defend her even though he had no real feelings for her.

In fact, while Camille was beautiful Magnus had started to realize she was ugly on the inside. They were as different as night and day. The marriage would be a union for political reasons only; there was no love between them and even the sexual spark they had had when he had first met her had died some time ago.

“My condolences,” Alec said sarcastically as he forced his glamour back in place.

Magnus shook his head at the Warlock, taken aback by his defiance, arrogance and complete lack of understanding for his situation. He was a prisoner with no way out, but he was certainly not acting like it.

“What is wrong with you?!” Magnus asked in disbelief.

“A lot probably but believe me; much less than with you it seems,” Alec said exasperated.

Before Magnus could comment on that the door to the office opened and Lorenzo Rey entered.

“Magnus? I was looking for you,” Lorenzo said as he looked at him.

Lorenzo was originally from the Madrid Institute with dark hair and brown eyes. He had his hair as long as the military code would allow, and his black military outfits were always decorated with something not in the regulations like gloves or bright red or dark blue accessories of some kind. Lorenzo’s chosen weapon was a bow. He was often dismissed as a warrior due to this and his rebellious behavior, but Lorenzo had turned it to his advantage and often played on people’s low expectations of him, getting intel and information Magnus knew he should never have.

Magnus sighed in annoyance at the disruption. He loved Lorenzo; he was his Parabatai and they had been raised as brothers after Lorenzo’s parents had been killed when he had been five years old. Magnus had asked Lorenzo to be his Parabatai as he was his only real friend and he wanted, in this way, to better protect him and keep him close. However, their personalities were quite different. Lorenzo hated obeying orders, he frequented Downworlder clubs and had confessed to being gay to Magnus a few years ago, making Magnus very worried he would be out’d. It hadn’t helped Magnus’ worrying that Lorenzo had had mortal and Downworlder male one-night stands when he had gone out drinking. Lorenzo had gotten into quite a few problems with his laissez-faire approach to orders and rules with Magnus trying to cover for him or clean up his mess. Despite that Lorenzo still never followed orders if he didn’t agree with them and he could avoid doing so. That said then Magnus knew Lorenzo would do anything for him and in battle there was no one he would rather have at his back.

“Not now,” Magnus ordered, barely looking at Lorenzo when he spoke, his eyes locked on Alec.

“You are wanted in the ops room,” Lorenzo insisted.

“Fine,” Magnus said reluctantly, walking to the door. He cast a quick look at Alec who just winked at him.

“Watch him,” Magnus said to Lorenzo, nodding to Alec.

“Sure,” Lorenzo agreed as Magnus walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“About time!” Alec complained as soon as Magnus had left, rolling his eyes at the Nephilim when Lorenzo walked to stand before him.

His plan had depended on Lorenzo getting to him, his insider man to aid him in freeing Andrew.

Lorenzo gave Alec a regretful look as he said, “I can’t release you.”

“What?!” Alec asked angrily. “Why the hell not?”

“Only Camille can do that. The metal cuffs she has made are tied to her Stele,” Lorenzo explained.

“Great!” Alec complained with a new eye roll. He gave Lorenzo a dark look as he asked, “You couldn’t have told me that **before** I came here?”

“I didn’t know till just now,” Lorenzo protested.

“Never mind; I can get free when I am more magically recharged. The plan works better if I stay anyway and besides…then I get to talk more with your parabatai. I have yet to decide if I want to smack him or get him naked; maybe a bit of both,” Alec said with a wink.

Lorenzo gave him a warning look as he said, “Just be kind. Magnus is sensitive and he has no experience with men. Don’t break his heart; Asmodeus has hurt him enough for a lifetime and adding that bitch Camille to the mix….”

“I am never cruel and always fair. You should know that about me by now, Lorenzo,” Alec reminded him, silently pleased with his protectiveness of the young Nephilim.

Alec had always had a thing for the underdog and it seemed Magnus had suffered a lot in his short life which made Alec feel protective of him despite their current situation.

Lorenzo nodded his thanks at that before he asked eagerly, worry clear in his voice and eyes, “Did you find out where they are keeping Andrew?”

“He’s thankfully still here and not in Idris. He’s in the basement. You must have holding cells there,” Alec told him, now sounding all serious and businesslike.

Lorenzo nodded again, a determined look in his eyes as he said, “Ok. I will tell the others.”

“Andrew would never have been captured if not for you. The Shadowhunters came close to him because he had changed his spells and charms to allow Nephilim close so his magic would not be set off whenever he was with you. I told him caring for a Nephilim would be his undoing,” Alec warned Lorenzo, his eyes going completely red for a moment at the thought one of his people should suffer.

“I’m sorry. I never meant for him to get hurt,” Lorenzo admitted softly, a sad and guilty look in his eyes.

“Too late for that now,” Alec said pointedly, not stupid, young or naïve enough to think Andrew could have been held at the Institute for the past three days without having been tortured for information. Well, Nephilim called it ‘enhanced interrogation methods’ to feel better about what they did; Downworlders called it torture.

Before Lorenzo could respond the door to the office opened and Magnus walked back in, making Lorenzo pull further back from Alec and stand up straighter.

“It was just a minor misunderstanding. All solved,” Magnus said to Lorenzo as he came over to stand next to Lorenzo, looking from him to Alec.

“Ok,” Lorenzo said, nodding, avoiding his eyes and keeping the Parabatai bond closed on his end, afraid Magnus would realize his deception, that he had gotten him out of the room on purpose and that he had created the misunderstanding to facilitate that.

“I need to get going,” Lorenzo said vaguely and was happy that Magnus was clearly distracted by Alec so he didn’t notice how nervous he was.

“Sure,” Magnus said, waving a dismissive hand at him.

Lorenzo and Alec shared a meaningful look before Lorenzo left to carry out the orders Alec had given him when they had planned how to get Andrew out of here. Orders that would mean betraying Idris and his Parabatai. He didn’t care about Idris; it could burn for all he cared. But he didn’t like deceiving Magnus. However, Nephilim love once fiercely, and he had fallen for the Warlock, Andrew. He would do anything for him – even betray his brother, his Parabatai. He gave Magnus a guilty look filled with warmth and care before he left the room to seal his fate.

“So…where were we?” Magnus asked conversationally when Lorenzo had left the room again, looking intensely at Alec, fighting hard to keep a mask of calm professionalism.

Alec smirked, feeling better now that he knew his plan had been set in motion and his people were coming for Andrew and himself; it was just a matter of time.

“Well, I am guessing two steps from either torturing me or fucking me. Which is it going to be?” Alec challenged. He paused and winked at him as he added, “I am partial to the second option in case you were wondering.”


	2. Join Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Izzy arrives to help Alec rescue Andrew. Magnus learns of Lorenzo's betray. Alec decides to bring Magnus along. Magnus finally learns who Alec's demonic parent is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Discrimination against Downworlders, referenced torture, referenced child abuse. Referenced homophobia. Talk of religious symbols and beings.

_Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 2: Join Me!

Magnus fought down his blush, caught between annoyance and arousal as Alec’s comment made way too many sexy images play in his mind. He was sure the Warlock would look amazing naked, his erection showing his excitement, his skin glistening with sweat and his eyes and body language all inviting….Magnus killed the thought right there, forcing his own erection down at the mental image. He had to stay focused! Fantasizing about a man and then a Warlock…his father would have his head if he knew.

“You just never stop, do you?” Magnus accused dryly.

“Why should I?” Alec challenged. He gave Magnus a knowing look as he added, “You clearly find me _very_ desirable.”

Magnus furiously shook his head, fighting to control his embarrassment at being figured out so easily as he protested, “I don’t!”

“Of course, you do,” Alec said with certainty, giving him a knowing smirk.

“Why would you think so?” Magnus contested.

“I can see it, feel it,” Alec said matter of fact.

“No, you can’t,” Magnus denied, hoping he was right.

Alec rolled his eyes at him as he commented with an annoyed air, “Nephilim and their sexual hang-ups; too cute.”

Magnus gave him a piercing look as he warned, “I am _not_ playing this game with you.”

“What game would that be?” Alec asked innocently, licking his lips.

Magnus was sure Alec was licking his lips like that just to excite him and it was confusing him. Everything about Alec was confusing him, making him question everything.

Magnus made an uncertain hand wave, unsure himself as he said, “Whatever it is you have going on.”

Alec smirked seductively as he said, “Oh, handsome, you and I could have _so_ much going on.”

Magnus sighed and rubbed a finger to the bridge of his nose.

“You can play this game all you want but Camille won’t give up. She gets what she wants,” Magnus warned, a hint of pain and defeat in his voice as he said it.

Alec’s eyes narrowed as he commented darkly but with a hint of sympathy he tried hard to hide and almost succeeded with, “That doesn’t sound like love, the way you speak of her.”

“She’s ruthless and dedicated to the cause,” Magnus said matter-of-fact as it was true.

It was likely the best compliment he could give her. At first their affair had been passionate; she was beautiful and experienced after all. But passion had died in the wake of her cruelty. She loved playing mind games, she loved taking advantage of people. Being around her was like walking on eggshells; one always had to be careful and stay alert. The relationship was frankly exhausting and draining and he was dreading marrying her, but nothing could change his father’s mind on this. He wanted an alliance with her family, and this was how to get it. After all, very few Nephilim married for love so though he had secretly dreamed of doing so he had always known it would never happen.

“How romantic,” Alec said sarcastically.

“My father wishes an alliance with her family. It will be good for both of our families,” Magnus said defensively, unsure why he felt a need to defend the match to the Warlock.

“Well, my opinion of you has improved a bit at knowing you didn’t select her yourself,” Alec commented with both honesty, sympathy and understanding in his tone.

Alec hadn’t lived this long without being well aware of the political reasons people married and he had known many Mundanes who had suffered such fates, often with devastating consequences though he had known a rare few where such matches had actually worked out.

“I don’t care what you think of me,” Magnus proclaimed quickly, maybe too quickly as it made Alec smirk.

“Don’t you? Not even a little?” Alec asked with a piercing look.

Magnus shook his furiously as he insisted, “No, not at all.”

Alec laughed heartfelt for a moment before he sobered, giving Magnus a fond but strong look.

“You are delightful but if you are to match my wits you need to get up a lot earlier and if you hope to torture information from me best of luck; I was tortured by the Spanish Inquisition!” Alec cautioned, honesty more than arrogance in the words.

Magnus was unsure what the Spanish Inquisition was as he hadn’t been taught Mundane history, but he got the message loud and clear.

“The Clave doesn’t torture people,” Magnus said automatically because it was what he had always been told to say.

Alec rolled his eyes at him as he replied, “Of course you do. I have been tortured by Nephilim before. Your people are ruthless; the trait you just admired in your darling fiancé.”

Magnus shook his head to clear it; Alec was confusing him on purpose, and he couldn’t allow it!

“You’re confusing me; I won’t debate this with you!” Magnus protested angrily.

“Why not?” Alec challenged.

“You will just lie,” Magnus insisted.

“Of course,” Alec readily agreed, seeing no reason to deny it. He paused before he added seriously, “But not about this. I am telling you the truth.”

“The thing about the Spanish Inquisition… That isn’t mentioned in your Clave files,” Magnus challenged; he should know as he had read up on Alec when Camille had said he was coming to the Institute regarding the captured Warlock in the basement.

Alec snorted as he said, “They never do get anything right in those anyway.”

“How do….” Magnus started to ask when something shook the building. He looked at Alec suspiciously when he noticed he didn’t seem surprised.

“What was that?” Magnus demanded to know.

“Earthquake?” Alec suggested innocently but there was a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Magnus sighed in frustration at the obvious lie, looking at how calm Alec was in the face of the continued hits the building seemed to take.

“I don’t think so. You have something to do with this,” Magnus stated matter of fact.

“Me?” Alec asked with an exaggerated show of surprise.

Magnus sighed in annoyance and went to the desk, about to call Raphael and tell him to put the Institute on high alert. Something was clearly going on and Alec was at the center of it. Just as the building shook again the door to the office opened and Lorenzo walked in, leaving the door open behind him. Magnus looked up at his Parabatai questioningly, frowning when Lorenzo avoided his eyes. That was always a bad sign with Lorenzo; it meant he was involved in some trouble or another.

“They are here!” Lorenzo proclaimed as he looked at Alec.

“Who is?” Magnus demanded to know, giving Lorenzo a confused look, not understanding why he was addressing Alec and not him.

“About time!” Alec said, annoyed.

Lorenzo ignored Magnus’ question and went over to Alec, putting his hand in his.

“I couldn’t get the Stele from Camille; she’s still in Idris. Take whatever you need to get free,” Lorenzo offered, and Alec nodded.

“Lorenzo! What are you doing?” Magnus asked, alarmed and worried.

What was Lorenzo even suggesting? Going against Camille, going against his father…The punishment for that would be severe. Magnus hoped he had heard him wrong. He was unsure even he could shield Lorenzo from this.

Alec closed his eyes and focused. Red magical energy mixed with golden flames surrounding their connected hands. Magnus frowned in worry and walked towards them, annoyed and more than a bit jealous that something was going on he didn’t get.

“What are you doing? Release my Parabatai!” Magnus demanded, not liking being kept out of the loop.

Alec released Lorenzo’s hand and the Nephilim stumbled a bit backwards, looking a bit paler and drained. Magnus was at his side at once, steadying him. Lorenzo gave him a sheepish but grateful smile, making Magnus give him an annoyed look.

“Taking Nephilim energy will not be enough to break Heavenly bonds,” Magnus reminded the Warlock, looking from Lorenzo to Alec with confusion and worry.

He didn’t get why Lorenzo would try and free Alec. He would be in so much trouble after this and Magnus knew who would have to try and save him yet again; him of course. Typical Lorenzo; letting his emotions get the better of him!

Lorenzo pulled back, standing on his own. Both Lorenzo and Magnus looked at Alec who closed his eyes and focused. Within a second or two the metal bonds holding him tied to the chair started to give, the metal melting away. Alec hissed as the liquid metal touched his skin, burning him, but he kept going. Within moments Alec could pull himself free and stood up from the chair. As soon as he was on his feet Alec tried to heal his bleeding wrists, but his magic was too depleted. He sighed in annoyance and ignored the pain; it could wait.

Meanwhile Magnus had drawn his Seraph blade but hadn’t activated it, puzzled as to what was going on. He looked from Lorenzo, who looked guilty and sad, to Alec who looked triumphant and superior.

“Wait!” Magnus got out, confused. “You could always get free?!”

Alec winked at him as he replied arrogantly, “Fully magically charged or with a bit of angelic energy boost; of course. Why do you think I allowed myself to get captured by your horrible fiancé in the first place?” He paused and went to stand right before Magnus, clearly not troubled by the blade he had pulled but hadn’t yet activated, before he added, “My backup plans have backup plans!”

“But…the cuffs used angelic magic. Heavenly magic. No Downworlder should be able to break free, even with an energy transfer,” Magnus insisted, giving Lorenzo a hurt look as he spoke.

Magnus was already mentally preparing for the backlash of Lorenzo’s betrayal. This would be bad, but Magnus would shield Lorenzo as always. He just really wished Lorenzo wouldn’t act so impulsively; they would get into big trouble this time.

Alec grinned darkly as he reminded Magnus, “I am not just anyone.” He paused before he added, “I am a Downworlder, but I control Heavenly power too.”

Before Magnus had time to ask what that meant Alec walked towards the door, leaving Magnus to look confused after him. He couldn’t let him leave yet a part of him wanted to.

“Lorenzo, are you coming?” Alec asked as he looked back at him.

Magnus felt alone and betrayed; Lorenzo was his only friend and brother and he was siding with Alec. What was going on here? How could Lorenzo do that after everything Magnus had done for him? All the times Magnus had protected and shielded his Parabatai? Didn’t that matter at all?!

Magnus gave Lorenzo a dark look, his hurt turning to rage.

“What is going on here, _Parabatai_?” Magnus hissed angrily and hurt, the title sounding like an insult as he ignited his Seraph blade and pointed it at Lorenzo.

“I’m sorry I lied to you, but you left me no choice,” Lorenzo said devastated, putting up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

“I left you no choice?! What do you mean?” Magnus insisted furiously, just about done with Lorenzo. He was blaming him for this?!

Magnus suddenly noticed that Alec was still waiting by the door, not leaving without Lorenzo. Under other circumstances Magnus would have admired Alec’s dedication to his inside man, to someone who was helping him. Not right now though when that man was his brother and Parabatai, the betrayal cutting deep.

“You would have stopped me,” Lorenzo told him honestly, pain and anguish in his voice, begging Magnus to understand.

“I am still going to stop you!” Magnus warned. He looked at Alec as he added darkly, “Both of you.”

Alec rolled his eyes at the threat and did a small mocking bow and a hand movement to indicate he should get on with it. Alec’s lack of fear, of taking this at all serious had Magnus’ temper flare even more. He activated his Seraph blade, making Lorenzo do likewise. They circled each other carefully.

“Magnus, _please_! I don’t want to fight you,” Lorenzo begged, trying to retreat whenever Magnus advanced.

“Too bad,” Magnus warned as he attacked, their Seraph blades touching and making sparks fly.

“Magnus, brother, Parabatai! Don’t do this,” Lorenzo tried again, sounding desperate.

“You are betraying Idris, everything we stand for!” Magnus yelled angrily.

Magnus was most angry for the fact he actually didn’t really care as much as Idris or what they had been taught as he knew he should. He cared that Lorenzo had lied to him, had betrayed him! He was angry with himself for the feelings Alec was awakening in him. He was angry with himself for feeling confused. Had Alec just flirted with him to use him? Had he lied about his mother? Had they both just used him; Lorenzo and Alec?

“I am doing the right thing! Join me! _Please_ ,” Lorenzo begged as he fought to keep up his end of the fight, to stand his ground.

Magnus had always been the better fighter, his pure angel blood giving him superior strength no other Nephilim had. Lorenzo knew he couldn’t win this fight unless Magnus allowed it. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to win. He felt guilty for having hurt him; he could feel Magnus’ pain and confusion in the Parabatai bond as if it were his own. And yet he couldn’t betray Andrew, the man he had come to love. He couldn’t choose between them and yet he was being asked to. He felt like he was being torn in two.

“No!” Magnus said hotly as he advanced, shaking his head at him, too hurt and upset to even consider it.

“Magnus, _please_!” Lorenzo tried again, doing his best to block Magnus’ attacks.

Within moments Magnus had forced Lorenzo’s blade from his hand and had him on his back on the floor, his Seraph blade at his throat.

“I said _no_!” Magnus roared as he held the blade close to Lorenzo’s throat.

Lorenzo drew a deep breath as he looked up at his Parabatai.

“Kill me then. I don’t want to be alive if we are on different sides,” Lorenzo said honestly, his voice calm and even, unafraid. If Magnus wouldn’t join him then he would rather be dead; he couldn’t choose between him and Andrew. Then death was better.

Magnus hesitated, his anger disappearing in the wake of Lorenzo’s calm and honesty.

“I…can’t,” Magnus admitted brokenly, removing the blade from his throat.

Seeing his chance Lorenzo got to his feet and gave Magnus a tender and understanding look.

“Come with me, Magnus. Please. There is nothing for you here,” Lorenzo offered, sympathy and shared pain in his voice.

“I can’t,” Magnus said, anguished, pained. He tried to still the storm in his soul, feeling like he was dying inside, being torn apart. He didn’t know what to do.

“You don’t get it. I have duties. Obligations,” Magnus got out, sounding weaker and more lost than he ever had in his life.

Lorenzo slowly moved closer, carefully as if approaching a wounded animal.

“I understand you are afraid, but you don’t have to be. Please, Alec can explain it all to you. They have lied to us. All of them. They have all lied to us. Please, come with me,” Lorenzo begged, his voice soft and imploring.

“No!” Magnus denied hotly, unable to deal with more of this right now.

His whole life couldn’t be a lie; it just couldn’t. Everything he had ever believed in; he had been taught to do and think.

“Magnus, for the love of the Angel!” Lorenzo insisted just as another blast shook the building.

Before Magnus could reply red magical waves hit him and he fell to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

“There!” Alec said satisfied as the red magic faded, walking over to look down at the handsome Nephilim on the floor.

“What did you do?” Lorenzo asked, concerned. He gave Alec an accusing look as he asked worried, his concern overriding his reason as he felt Magnus in their bond and knew whatever Alec had done couldn't be too bad, “Is he dead?”

“I don’t know,” Alec said even though he knew Magnus was fine; he had controlled his magic perfectly. He looked down at Magnus as he commented, “Does he normally just lie around like that?”

Lorenzo looked upset and angry at Alec as he bent down beside his Parabatai, putting a hand on his shoulder as he said worried, “Magnus!”

Magnus didn’t respond, didn’t open his eyes. Lorenzo quickly checked his vitals and probed the Parabatai bond, sighing in relief as he concluded, “He’s fine; just unconscious.”

Alec wasn’t aware how relieved he would be to hear that until he did even though he had known he was ok from the beginning.

Before Alec could reply a blond man appeared in the doorway, magical blue flames circling his right fist. He wore tight faded blue jeans with strategic holes and tears in them, a black leather jacket and a plain white shirt. He wore a necklace and a ring; the same ring Alec also wore.

“Alec!” Jace yelled worried as he entered the office, relaxing when he saw him but keeping the magic circling his fist.

Alec smiled warmly as Jace quickly came over and hugged him close, their magic so familiar to each other that it was harmless to the other.

When they drew apart Alec gave him a reassuring smile as he said. “I’m fine.” He paused as he added teasingly, arrogantly, “A bit of torture; very amateurish to be frank. I have been tortured better by 15-year-old nuns.”

Jace smiled at the joke and shook his head at him. He frowned in concern when he saw the injuries left from the Agony rune on his neck and from the bonds on his wrists and ankles as well as his broken nose. He let his magic go into Alec and all his injuries healed at once. With a snap of his fingers he cleaned and fixed Alec’s clothes too.

“There. Healed,” Jace said with satisfaction as he withdrew his magic back into himself.

“Thanks,” Alec said with a smile.

He hadn’t needed the help, they both knew it, his magic would have been back to full strength in moments, but it was appreciated, nonetheless.

Alec sobered as another magical blast shook the grounds. He looked at the unconscious Magnus, considering what to do. Magnus had sounded so sad and lost, his fury and anger clearly covering a deep hurt. He took a hand to his now healed nose and for a moment his temper flared as he recalled why he had needed it healed in the first place. Then as he looked down at Magnus, looking so young and defenseless on the floor, he knew he couldn’t leave him to the likes of Camille and Asmodeus.

“Jace, bring the Nephilim,” Alec ordered, waving towards Magnus.

“Why?” Jace asked confused, looking down at him.

Alec shrugged as he admitted with a fond smile at the unconscious young man, “I like him.”

Jace’s eyes widened when he recognized him, “Alec, it’s Magnus Bane! Asmodeus’ son!”

Alec gave a grin as he said, “I know.”

“Oh, by Lilith!” Jace complained good-naturedly as he went to Magnus and picked him up by putting one of his arms over his shoulders, dragging him along with him.

“Not another stray,” Jace mumbled under his breath.

Jace’s concern was for Alec’s heart more than for the Nephilim being a threat. Despite Alec’s age and experience he had a tendency to get attached and then hurt more often than one should think.

“Jace, don’t start with me,” Alec warned, his eyes briefly flashing red with the fires of Edom, not in the mood to explain his complicated feelings regarding Magnus.

“Fine!” Jace complained as he half dragged and half carried Magnus from the office, mentally packing away his long list of reasons why bringing Magnus was a bad idea for later.

Alec shook his head at him, knowing Jace meant well and was just trying to protect him.

Alec gave Lorenzo a worried look; he looked shell-shocked and seemed frozen, just watching Jace with Magnus, not moving, not doing anything at all.

“Lorenzo, snap out of it and lead the way,” Alec ordered, not unkindly, as he touched his arm.

Lorenzo seemed to pull himself together and stroked Magnus' hair tenderly, giving him a worried look as he whispered softly, "Forgive me, brother."

He then took a deep calming breath and walked out of the room first, his blade ready while Alec kept red magical flames circling his right wrist.

They thankfully met little resistance and for Lorenzo’s sake the few Nephilim they met Alec only made unconscious with a magical blast. Soon they were in the basement, looking for the one person who had started all of this. There were not many cells and they found him quickly; Andrew. He was curled up on a bunk in a bare cell, the metal bars giving a clear view to him and his small space. He wore a grey prison jumpsuit and looked pained and weak. There were wounds on his wrists and ankles, and he wore a metal collar; Alec guessed the collar was made like the metal bars in the chair he had been tied to. A way to control him; to bring pain when the metal collar was turned on with the Adamas coating. Alec had to fight down his desire to murder everyone who had harmed Andrew. No one hurt his people and got away with it! No one!

“Andrew!” Lorenzo cried as soon as he saw him, looking anxiously at him.

Alec snapped his fingers and the metal bars disappeared. As soon as the barrier was gone Lorenzo rushed to Andrew’s side, kneeling next to his small bunk, tears of relief and shared pain in his eyes. Andrew sat up and smiled widely as he saw Lorenzo, stroking his cheek lovingly.

“Lorenzo,” Andrew said tenderly, smiling softly at him. Then he frowned in concern as he asked worriedly, “Why are you here? I didn’t tell them about you, about us. I swear I didn’t. I know what they would do to you. Did they find out anyway? Did they capture you? Are you hurt?”

Both Lorenzo and Andrew were too busy looking at each other, checking for injuries to see Alec had entered the cell while Jace stayed just outside, still holding the unconscious Magnus up with one of his arms dragged around his neck.

“Move aside, Nephilim!” Alec demanded harshly of Lorenzo, nodding towards Andrew, his voice going cold in his worry and concern for his friend, needing to get to him quickly to ascertain his state.

“Alec!” Andrew cried in relief, smiling.

Lorenzo reluctantly moved aside, and Alec knelt before Andrew taking his hands in his and giving him a look filled with concern and care, noticing how pale and drained he looked, seeing the marks and bruises as well as the metal collar.

Andrew quickly assured him. “I swear I didn’t say anything! I didn’t.”

“I know. I know,” Alec assured him, giving him a warm smile that made Andrew relax. “Shush. Just relax. I will heal you.”

Alec used one hand, keeping the other around Andrew’s to make magic enter the young Warlock. Within moments Andrew looked stronger and fitter, all bruises and marks gone.

Alec rose and put a hand towards the metal collar around the young Warlock’s neck.

“This will hurt,” Alec warned.

Andrew nodded grimly, fighting down his fear, taking a calming breath. Lorenzo moved close and when Andrew held out his hand to him, he took it, squeezing it with both of his, taking it to his lips and kissing it, looking worried at him.

“Go ahead,” Andrew said to Alec after giving Lorenzo a fond smile at the romantic gesture.

Alec nodded and put his hand against the metal collar. He mumbled a spell and the metal started to melt. Andrew hissed in pain when the liquid metal burned him. As soon as the collar was broken Alec snapped his fingers and the remaining parts of the collar disappeared. He then took a hand to Andrew’s injured neck, healing him.

“Thank you,” Andrew said softly, giving Alec a warm look, the pain gone.

“I always take care of my people,” Alec reminded him tenderly.

“I knew you would save me,” Andrew said quietly, smiling softly as his eyes fluttered shut, his mind and body too exhausted to go on.

Alec used his magic to ease Andrew down on the bunk, helped by Lorenzo. Having done that, he put a hand to Andrew’s cheek to check on him while Lorenzo held his hand, squeezing gently, looking worriedly at him. Before Alec had time to say anything else, he heard a familiar and much loved voice.

“Alec! Jace!” Izzy screamed in joy as she rushed over to Jace as he was nearest.

Izzy was dressed in a red tunic with a gold belt, tight black pants and tight boots that almost reached her knees. She wore several necklaces, golden earrings, and rings on almost all her fingers; many of her fingers had more than one ring on it. All of Izzy’s rings were engagement and wedding rings though unusual designs so few would have guessed it; gifts from past mortal lovers now long since dead and buried. She wore them all to honor and remember her past husbands, each ring a memento of a past love that had been special and unique in each its own way.

“Izzy!” Jace said in relief as his sister hugged him as much as she could while he was still holding on to Magnus.

As Alec rose, Izzy flew into his arms, holding him close. Alec held her tight for a few moments before he reluctantly let go of her again.

Jace looked at Lorenzo as he ordered, “Lorenzo, make yourself useful and carry Andrew.”

Lorenzo nodded, letting go of Andrew’s hand to be able to pick him up. Izzy and Alec walked out of the cell, watching Lorenzo as he carefully picked up Andrew, cradling him close and safe in his embrace as if he were made from the most precious material.

“You better hope he will be ok, or I am not just starting a war with Idris; I am annihilating the whole damn place! No one harms one of mine!” Alec warned Lorenzo when he reached the entrance to the cell, Andrew in his arms.

Lorenzo looked tenderly down at the unconscious Warlock in his arms as he said, “If Andrew dies, I want it _all_ to burn!”

Alec gave Lorenzo a dark grin and a satisfied look as they all started to walk out of the basement together.

“I knew there was a reason I hadn’t killed you, Lorenzo,” Alec commented with fondness and humor in his voice.

Before anyone could reply Magnus came around, moaning as he fought the haze in his brain.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, confused as he saw the Warlock. He then saw Lorenzo with Andrew and two other Warlocks he knew he had seen in the Clave Archives under Alec’s associates; Isabelle and Jace.

Alec gave him a big smile as he said, “You’re awake, sleeping beauty.”

Jace kept a firm grip on Magnus’ arm, still half carrying him along. Magnus became aware they were now in one of the secret passages that connected the Institute with different parts of the city. These passages ran from the dungeon and across New York and everyone thought they were a secret; that only a few highly placed Nephilim knew they existed. Apparently not.

“How did you arrange this? No one can get through the Heavenly wards put on the Institute and no one knows of these tunnels,” Magnus asked confused, sounding weak and drained from the magical blast Alec had hit him with but needing to know.

“I can and my sister can; we have the same father but as first born I am considerably stronger,” Alec explained matter of fact. He nodded towards Jace as he added, “Jace can get through Heavenly wards too; hence this strike force to get Andrew back." He gestured to Andrew as he said, "We knew the wards and protections would let us leave with Andrew; they were made to keep demon-blooded _out_ and not _inside_ the Institute so that part we always knew would be easy.”

“But…you are all demon-blooded,” Magnus said puzzled.

Alec grinned dangerously as he said, “True but we are also all angel-blooded.”

“What?! How?” Magnus got out bewildered, not sure he believed him. It couldn’t be true, could it? His father’s rule, his justification for treating Downworlders so poorly was due to their demonic traits; their inherent evil. But if these Warlocks had angel-blood…Then Lorenzo had been right when he had said they had been lied to.

“My father,” Alec began slowly, looking from where they were going through the small tunnels to Magnus before he went on, “Izzy’s and my father…. it’s Lucifer, the former Archangel.”

Jace and Izzy shared a look and shook their heads at their fearless leader and his choice for a dramatic reveal. 

"Great. Go ahead and spill all our secrets," Jace mumbled under his breath, intent to make sure Magnus really could be trusted not only with their secrets but most importantly with the affections he could tell Alec was starting to develop for him. 

“What?!” Magnus got out, his mouth hanging open in shock and surprise. Lucifer had been one of God’s favorites before the Fall; he had been one of the most powerful Angels in existence and his Fall had in no way lessened his powers.

Alec smirked, used to that reaction by now and from Izzy’s eye roll so was she. They rarely told people who their father was, but when they did this was the reaction every single time.

“Now go back to sleep. You shouldn’t be awake just yet, handsome,” Alec warned as he took a finger and moved it towards Magnus’ forehead, red magic sparkling from his fingertip.

“No, wait!” Magnus protested, wanting to know more, to learn more, needing to know what was happening, what was going on, feeling more confused and lost than ever before.

However, as soon as Alec’s finger touched Magnus’ forehead his eyes fell shut, and he lost consciousness again, falling into a peaceful sleep as he was being carried away from everything he had ever known to a new world, a new life.


	3. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get to know each other better. Magnus sees Alec's second Warlock Mark and talk with his mother. Magnus now has to decide if he will join Alec or return to the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: Reference to past bad/abusive relationship and thoughts of suicide. Religious talk and symbols.

_Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 3: Who Are You?

The escape had gone off pretty much as planned. They had gotten out of the tunnels and disappeared through a series of portals before arriving at Alec’s large mansion outside of New York. Alec owned many properties; some the Clave knew about and some, like this one, were glamoured and unknown to Idris.

Back at the mansion Alec had rechecked Andrew before he had allowed Lorenzo to take him to his room for some rest. However, Lorenzo hadn’t left before Alec had told him where he was taking Magnus and promising not to do anything drastic. He had had Jace take Magnus to his library but had first been able to join him after Izzy had done a magical scan just to make sure he truly was ok. She had then gone to check on the other occupants in the mansion and keep an eye out for any news from the New York Institute. By now they would know they had broken Andrew out and taken Magnus. Camille would not be happy; she would be searching for them all over the city so they had to keep taps on her and her people to make sure they were warned in case they against all odds should find out about the mansion. That really was only possible if they were betrayed as Alec’s magic was too strong for anyone to see through the glamour he had raised around the building and the surrounding grounds.

Jace and Alec were now sitting in the library, taking a moment to refocus and reflect on the consequences of what they had done. Nothing would be the same after this; not only had they broken Andrew out, but they had taken Magnus. Everything was about to change.

The room had a fireplace, bookshelves from floor to ceiling, large windows facing the manicured gardens with heavy curtains pulled aside and large paintings of buildings, landscapes, dogs, birds and cats on the walls; all Alec’s pets throughout his long life. The library also had several seating arrangements with chairs and low tables as well as a drinks cart.

Jace accepted the whiskey Alec handed him, while silently being thankful Alec had stopped trying to talk him into trying another horribly sweet cocktail experiment. Alec himself was sipping some type of martini with something sweet smelling, maybe strawberries, in it. Like all Warlocks they both had a fondness for alcohol and could drink just about anything, but Jace preferred plain and strong drinks whereas Alec had a fondness for anything sweet.

“Did you really have to bring Idris’ wonder boy along?” Jace asked as he took a sip of his drink, nodding towards the seemingly unconscious Shadowhunter laying on the sofa next to them.

Alec sat down opposite Jace and next to the sofa where Magnus appeared to be sleeping, giving the Nephilim a surprisingly tender look before his mask was back in place.

“Yes, Jace, apparently I really did,” Alec commented as he took a sip of his cocktail.

“He will be trouble,” Jace warned, casting a wary look at the Shadowhunter.

Alec gave Jace a piercing look as he reminded him, “That’s what everyone said when I brought you home. Turned out rather ok if I say so myself.”

Jace fought down an embarrassed blush as he insisted, “Well, I’m….”

“Different?” Alec suggested when Jace struggled to find the right word.

Jace nodded, happy for the save as he said, “Yes.”

Alec’s expression softened when he looked at the Nephilim as he said, “So is he. I have seen something in him. Something I haven’t seen in a long time.”

“A body better than mine?” Jace teased, giving him a wink before he took another sip of his drink.

Alec smirked, amused. Jace was straight but would pretty much flirt with anything with a heartbeat.

“Funny. No, there’s something unique about this one,” Alec said thoughtfully as he looked over at Magnus.

Jace looked at the Nephilim as well, not seeing what Alec was seeing but bowing to his judgement.

“Hmm. If you say so. Just be careful; Asmodeus can’t let this go; it’s his son.”

“I know.” Alec nodded in thanks of Jace’s support and concern as he took another sip of his drink.

“Furthermore, he was raised by Asmodeus. We have both read the reports on him; the best warrior of his generation and completely loyal to Idris and his father. I was there when you decided to bring him; he never wanted to come. You wanting him to see the truth, to change, doesn’t make it so,” Jace warned him.

Alec was reflective for a moment before he said, “True but he was never given a choice before. Knowing the truth and having a real choice I believe he will choose to do the right thing.”

“And why would he do that?” Jace asked with disbelief clear in his voice. Magnus was Nephilim; they never did anything that wasn't 100% focused on themselves: their race and their beliefs.

“He has a good heart,” Alec insisted.

“Do you know so or do you wish it so?” Jace asked insightfully.

“Don’t give me that. He isn’t Raj,” Alec objected, knowing full well what Jace was referring to in a very roundabout way.

They rarely spoke of Raj; it was still a painful topic for Alec and those who had loved him back then – mainly Jace, Izzy and Andrew who had been close with him then and now. Raj had been a vampire Alec had fallen for. Outgoing, seductive, handsome…and a complete psychopath who toyed with Alec’s heart and emotions over more than 400 years, resulting in Alec losing so much faith in himself he had been borderline suicidal and had been harming himself. Finally, with Raj having left Alec yet again around the turn of the 19th century Izzy, Jace and Andrew had decided enough was enough and had made it their mission to show the much older Warlock who Raj truly were. By the time Raj returned almost 50 years later Alec had regained his confidence and his strength. When Raj had tried to use Alec again, tried to hurt him again, he had miscalculated. The love from his family had ensured Alec no longer believed his lies and when Raj in rage attacked him Alec had staked him and never regretted doing so. However, the scars from his interactions with Raj were still fresh for an immortal heart. No one were more fiercely protective of Alec’s heart than his sister and Jace; Andrew had always been a bit more respectful around Alec; protective for sure but much less outspoken. Izzy and Jace had never cared for respectful with Alec; if they felt he was in danger even if it was just in danger of getting his heart broken they would not hesitate for a second to get in the middle of things.

“Raj was a miserable ass who mistreated you for decades! He made you feel worthless and small and the more I or Izzy wanted to stake that idiot, the more you defended him,” Jace reminded him darkly.

Alec got a pained look in his eyes as he warned, “Jace, don’t go there.”

Jace was about to object when he looked more closely at Magnus, suspicion showing clearly on his face. He nodded towards Magnus and did a hand gesture and Alec nodded. He too had noticed that Magnus seemed to lie very still now, his body tense where before it had been relaxed. His aura had changed a little as well.

“Just so we are clear; if the Nephilim even considers hurting you, I will cut off his head,” Jace warned, giving Alec a dark smile.

Alec snorted in amusement, knowing Jace meant what he said but was saying it mostly to see if he could scare Magnus.

“I have no doubt you will but there will be no beheadings without my permission,” Alec replied lightly but with a grateful smile for Jace’s protectiveness. He turned to look at Magnus as he added conversationally as if commenting on the weather, “Oh, and Magnus, you can stop pretending to still be out of it and join the conversation.”

Magnus stiffened but then turned and sat up on the sofa, looking from Jace to Alec.

“How did you know I was awake?” Magnus asked Alec, fighting to settle down and come to terms with where he was and what was going on. He quickly went over his surroundings and checked for weapons; they had disarmed him and taken his stele which he had expected. The Warlocks were both unarmed but then they needed no weapons. He spotted two swords handing on a far wall, Mundane swords, European, 17th century or so. If he could get to them….

“Don’t even think about it,” Jace warned, nodding knowingly towards the swords hanging on the wall.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Magnus objected, trying to hide his annoyance and embarrassment at having been figured out so easily.

“Magnus, we mean you no harm. You are safe here,” Alec promised him, giving him a reassuring smile that Magnus despite his best efforts not to respond to still did.

“Well, that actually depends on you that statement,” Jace added darkly as he took a sip of his drink, giving Magnus a warning look over the rim of his glass.

Alec sighed, giving Jace a warning look of his own.

“Anyway, to answer your question then your aura changed, alerting Jace and I to the fact you were awake,” Alec said matter of fact. At Magnus’ confused look he added, “How you appear to magic users. It can be felt.”

Just then Isabelle entered the library, making both men smile warmly. Isabelle was now dressed in a long skirt, a tight black corset and a short sleeved white blouse. She wore a red ruby necklace, her long hair was made up into a French braid and besides all her rings then she also had jewelry on her wrists, in her ears and even in her hair braid.

“Only by the very powerful,” Izzy clarified as she came over to Magnus, giving him a curious look. Magnus rose when she approached, standing at parade rest.

Izzy reached out a hand to him and gave him a winning and teasing smile as she said, “Hi, wonderboy. I’m Izzy. Isabelle. Alec’s sister.”

Magnus was taken back for a moment as she reached out her hand for a hand kiss and not for a handshake. She looked expectantly at him, so he decided to play along and gave her a feather light kiss on her hand before he said, “My name’s Magnus.”

“Wonderboy seems to suit you,” Izzy insisted with a wink as she withdrew her hand.

Magnus smiled at that, used to compliments from women. He looked from her to Alec and then Jace as he asked curiously, “Are all Warlocks this….”

“Amazing?” Jace suggested before Magnus could finish.

“Beautiful?” Izzy offered, batting her eyes at him.

Magnus rolled his eyes at them both as he said, “Suggestive.”

“We live forever, Magnus. We only have the entertainment we create ourselves,” Alec replied honestly as he took a sip of his drink.

“So, I am entertainment?” Magnus accused, not sure why that idea hurt so much. Why would he be anything else to these people? How many times had his father not told him of the demonic nature of Downworlders? How manipulative they were? How they couldn’t be trusted?

“What?” Alec asked, offended, frowning. “Of course not!”

“What am I then?” Magnus challenged, giving Alec an intense look.

“I…. You….” Alec began but then didn’t know what to say. He felt everyone’s eyes on him and finished his drink before conjuring a new drink, this time a Mai Tai, that he took a sip of before he insisted, “Just…You.”

“You kidnapped me!” Magnus accused, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I didn’t!” Alec denied, shaking his head at him.

Jace looked from Magnus to Alec.

“You kinda did,” Jace said with a raised eyebrow, looking at Alec.

“Just whose side are you on anyway?” Alec challenged, giving Jace a fond but annoyed look.

“Always yours,” Jace insisted as he raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, still holding onto his whiskey as he did so. He paused as he mumbled under his breath before he took a sip of his drink, “You still kidnapped him. I told you this would come back and bite you in the ass.”

“Jace,” Alec warned and was about to say more when a loud voice interrupted him.

A young man, he looked maybe 16, burst into the room. He had red hair and blue eyes, white skin like snow and was very skinny. His eyes looked sad and haunted, but he lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Alec.

“Alec!” Jonathan cried joyfully as he ran over to him.

“Jonathan,” Alec said warmly, opening his arms for the embrace he knew was waiting for him.

Jonathan ran over to Alec and sat in his lap like a child would. He hugged Alec close, his arms around his neck. Magnus was torn between feeling jealous and oddly moved by watching the tender scene as Alec closed his arms around the boy.

“I am so happy you are back,” Jonathan said joyfully as he drew back, smiling widely.

“Me too,” Alec said warmly. He stroked some loose hair behind Jonathan’s ear affectionately as he asked, “Did you have a good day?”

“Yes, but I have missed Uncle Andy. I heard he was back. Can I go see him? He promised to take me to Russia and go skiing!” Jonathan asked eagerly.

“Your uncle Andy is a bit…tired today but he will be better tomorrow,” Alec promised, giving Jonathan a reassuring look.

Magnus was taken back by observing Alec with Jonathan, seeing how he was protecting him from the truth about Andy. This was a side of Alec that hadn't been in his files. The files had mentioned the warrior, the leader, the strategist, the brother...not the family man he clearly was. Magnus had to fight to keep a small smile from spreading over his lips at the tender scene. Nephilim were soldiers from birth and such tenderness, sitting in a parent's lap, it was highly unusual, considered weak, and certainly completely out of the question with Asmodeus. Yet that feeling of love and belonging had been something Magnus had always craved.

“But…. Skiing?!” Jonathan asked sadly, his tone sounding lost, betrayed and whiny as his face darkened.

“Johnny, how about I take you?” Izzy suggested with a soft smile as she walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jonathan smiled up at her, all the darkness vanished from his expression.

“Ok, aunty.”

“Come along then,” Izzy said, offering him her hand.

Jonathan rose and took her hand, letting her guide him to the door.

“See you later, Alec,” Jonathan yelled over his shoulder, smiling, happy again.

“Of course you will,” Alec promised, giving him a small wave.

Izzy nodded to him and waved at Jace before she left the room with Jonathan.

“I will go check on Andrew. Will you be ok with, you know, _him_?” Jace asked with a hint of worry, nodding to Magnus as he rose, finishing his whiskey and putting the glass down on a nearby table.

Magnus looked insulted at the idea he would hurt Alec; he was the kidnapping victim here after all! However, Jace just ignored him, his eyes on Alec.

Alec gave Jace a soft and comforting smile as he assured him, “I will be fine. I will go see Andrew in a moment myself.”

“Ok then,” Jace said, a bit reluctantly, giving Magnus a cautionary look as he too left the room.

Alec and Magnus looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, neither quite knowing what to say. Magnus wanted to apologize again for losing his temper with him but he had already apologized and he didn’t want to remind Alec about that. He had a duty as a Nephilim to return to the Institute and Idris and the only way to do that was to get on Alec’s good side. So he tried a winning smile, ignoring how his heart seemed to ache at the very thought of betraying Alec to Camille, knowing she would give him to Asmodeus. If Lucifer really was Alec’s father, his blood was precisely what Asmodeus had been looking for and he would have no apprehensions regarding using Alec as his private guinea pig.

“Is Jonathan the same Warlock who annihilated a village in China 120 years ago?” Magnus asked, curiosity getting the better of him as he recalled he had read in the Clave Archives about an associate of Alec’s called Jonathan.

Alec hesitated for a moment, debating what to tell him but then decided he had taken it this far; no reason to hold back now. Either his instincts regarding Magnus were right or they weren’t. Only one way to find out.

“Yes,” Alec said seriously. He nodded to the chair next to him, which Jace had just left and Magnus sat down, waiting for Alec to go on.

“He didn’t know any better. He didn’t know how to control his powers,” Alec explained. He paused, not ready to admit that having Jonathan to care for had helped him heal and move on after Raj.

“The Clave is looking for him,” Magnus remarked, a hint of a warning in his tone.

“I know,” Alec said darkly. “They want to kill him.”

“He murdered Mundanes and Nephilim alike when he destroyed that village,” Magnus said defensively.

“He did, but he didn’t know what he was doing,” Alec insisted. He paused before he added softly, “He was young.”

“And now?” Magus challenged.

Alec played with his cocktail glass for a moment before he replied, “I balance him. He hasn’t made such mistakes again since he has been with me.”

“Mistakes?” Magnus repeated in disbelief, looking at Alec with shock and horror clearly written on his face. “Murdering people is a mistake?!”

Alec looked from the glass in his hand to the young Nephilim, frowning in annoyance at his tone.

“Don’t get high and mighty with me, Shadowhunter! Your kind regularly kill Downworlders and brush it off as misunderstandings or mistakes,” Alec reminded him darkly.

Magnus blushed, unable to challenge that claim as he was right.

“What is he to you?” Magnus asked instead. “Jonathan?”

Alec’s expression softened as he said, “He's my brother.”

“A son of Lucifer as well?” Magnus asked, surprised and shocked. He looked at Alec with some amusement as he added dryly, “Anyone you are not related to around here?”

He could see why Idris would not be aware of Alec if he was quite old, but a recent child born to Lucifer would have shook the Heavens and shaken Idris to its core; the birth would for sure have been detected by the Silent Brothers.

Alec shook his head, grinning at Magnus’ comment, happy to see the Nephilim had a sense of humor and could stay calm, even in an unusual situation like this.

“No. Izzy and I have the same father but different mothers,” Alec explained. “Jonathan was born only around 200 years ago. We share the same mother.”

“Who is?” Magnus pressed, intrigued in spite of himself, trying to tell himself he was not obsessed with Alec but just gathering intel like a good soldier.

“Lilith. The first human woman and Adam’s first wife,” Alec said matter of fact.

“Lilith is a demon, the mother of all monsters!” Magnus said shocked, starting to realize Alec was far more powerful than he had first throught with Lucifer as his father and Lilith being his mother.

“She became that. When she was my mother, she was human and my father’s lover,” Alec explained as he finished his cocktail and automatically refilled it magically. With a wave of his hand Magnus had a similar cocktail in his own hand.

“What happened?” Magnus asked curiously. This was an aspect of celestial history no one in Idris had heard anything about as far as he knew.

Alec nodded to Magnus’ drink and Magnus hesitated for a second but then tasted it as Alec was clearly expecting him to. Alec laughed when Magnus grimaced at the alcoholic taste, not used to drinking alcohol.

“Good?” Alec asked.

“It’s sweet,” Magnus got out, trying to breathe. At Alec’s look he added, “I like that.”

Alec nodded and smiled back as he took a sip of his own drink.

“Their union was forbidden by Heaven, so my parents hid their love until the day Lilith got pregnant and they could no longer hide. Lilith was cast out of Paradise and fell to Earth. Adam was given a new wife,” Alec explained after a few moments of pause.

“And Lucifer?”

“He pleaded with God and Heaven to no avail. To cheer Lilith up he made sure she had the most beautiful of God’s animals to interact with her and her newborn baby,” Alec went on. “First when Adam and his second wife, Eve, fell from Heaven did she get humans to interact with as until then only God could create humans. After the Fall my father could create humans too as any Archangel could so he created some for my mother so she would not be lonely.”

Magnus was silent for a while, stunned, trying to take it all in.

“The baby was you?” Magnus guessed, awed in spite of himself when he tried to consider, to comprehend how old that made Alec. He was literally from the beginning of human history, older than even the Nephilim race. No, he was the father of the Nephilim race. He was the first Nephilim; his father had been an Angel back then and his mother human.

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“Then what?” Magnus asked curiously.

Alec shrugged as he said, “I don’t really remember. I only know what I was told by my parents of those early days: Adam and Eve fell from Grace; my father’s revenge for the punishment God had given Lilith. My father was banished from Heaven, choosing to rule in Hell better than to serve in Heaven.”

“You have seen your father then? Lucifer?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask, imagining Lucifer, the devil, to be a horrible being. Wouldn’t that make his son, both his children, horrible too? Yet Alec didn’t seem evil but then evil was often beautiful and attractive to lure one from the true path. Was that what Alec was? A trap? A temptation to attempt to lure him from his true path as a Nephilim?

Alec nodded before he said, “Yes but I grew up with my mother. She struggled to live as a mortal on Earth.” He paused, trying to remember something from his early years before he went on, “It was ok at first, but my father was not faithful or attentive. The betrayal and hurt Lilith felt from his actions lead to her ultimate downfall and descent into Hell.”

“And Jonathan?” Magnus asked, intrigued.

“He has a human father but Lilith is his mother.”

"Lilith was pregnant in Hell?!" Magnus asked, confused.

"No. My mother has been barren for ages," Alec said with a small smile as if that was obvious. He paused before he explained, "She injected a human woman with her blood and enfused her essense with the child, making the human woman's husband his father and her his mother. The human woman never knew she carried another's child to terms."

"Oh," Magnus got out, shocked.

"I don't agree with my mother's methods to have another child, but I understand the loneliness of the ages and how morality tend to shift over time." He paused before he added with a fond look, "Besides, it gave me Jonathan as my brother and for that I will always be grateful."

Magnus didn't know what to say to that, feeling in Alec's answer a duality towards his mother he guessed was hard for anyone else to truly get.

“Do you…keep contact with Lilith?” Magnus asked as diplomatically as he could. If Lucifer sounded like a horrible influence then Lilith sounded almost worse.

“I don’t often have contact with her. She is challenging to deal with even in her good moments. She sends me birthday gifts on my 1000th year birthdays,” Alec said with a dismissive handwave.

“Birthday gifts?” Magnus repeated dumbstruck. He was still a bit shocked over Alec’s true age to wrap his head around being given a birthday gift every 1000 years.

“Yes,” Alec said, taking a sip of his drink. He did a small smile as he said, “The 2000 mark after Christ was a better gift than what she came up with for the year 1000.”

“What does the Mother of all Demons gift her oldest son?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask.

“Well, year 2000 was the head of an enemy on a silver platter,” Alec said with a dark smile. “ _That_ was an ok gift.”

"I can see that," Magnus agreed, nodding. Idris was a warrior culture so they shared this; the pursuit of their enemies.

Alec shook his head as he admitted in a voice filled with distaste, “Her gift for me for year 1000 was a Nubian slave girl. She should have remembered I _never_ owned slaves in all my years.”

“A slave girl?” Magnus repeated, starting to feel very lost.

“I found out she was in reality a Nubian Princess. I helped her get her land back from the Christian crusaders,” Alec said with satisfaction. “When they saw both my Warlock Marks they quickly disappeared and she ruled in peace and prosperity for many years.”

“That’s…a lot to take in,” Magnus admitted, too focused on Alec’s story to remember to ask more about his second Warlock Mark that Camille would have wanted him to know about.

“You get used to it. Your mother did,” Alec reminded him with an understanding smile.

Magnus was still not sure he believed Alec regarding his mum so he ignored the statement and instead asked, “So, what about Jonathan?”

“She wanted to try being a mother again but discovered she didn’t have what it took; she had lost all shreds of humanity thousands of years ago. She left Jonathan on Earth when he was around 8 human years which was more than 80 years in Hell. That was when he burned the village; he was scared. A scared child who had suffered in Hell for 80 years with a mother who didn’t understand human needs. Lilith was born human but Hell has changed her, burned away her soul. She is a mere echo of the human woman she once was, her mind and heart now twisted and scorched,” Alec explained sadly, sympathy and shared pain for his brother and even his mother in his eyes.

Magnus was surprised to find that the way Alec explained his past, his family, made him feel sympathy for Jonathan and Lilith as well. He shook his head to clear it and bury those feelings.

“Then Jonathan came to be with you?” Magnus assumed.

Alec nodded as he said in a sad tone and with a regretful look in his eyes, “Yes. I raised him but I couldn’t undo the damage done by Hell. His body has grown up slowly, ageless, immortal. But his mind remains forever childlike.”

“Sounds dangerous to…” Magnus began with a frown, thinking surely it was not safe to be around someone with huge powers but a childlike mind. He guessed that was why the Clave wanted Jonathan gone.

“Jonathan is my brother and **my** responsibility. Don’t **ever** mention it again,” Alec interrupted sharply, his eyes going blood red for a moment.

Magnus recoiled, the power coming off Alec in waves more than enough to make him reconsider his words and thoughts.

“Ok, sure,” Magnus said calmingly.

There was no doubt Alec had superior power and that fact calmed Magnus’ fear regarding Jonathan; it was clear Alec could control the boy if he had to.

Alec nodded, satisfied, and his glamour returned over his eyes. He emptied his drink and with a hand wave the glass disappeared together with Jace's empty glass. He rose and stood before Magnus, gallantly offering him a hand up. Fighting a blush Magnus accepted his hand and let Alec pull him to his feet. When their hands touched it was like electricity ran through him and Magnus quickly withdrew his hand, giving Alec a confused look. Alec just gave him a warm smile back that reassured him a little.

“Now, let me explain a bit more about me and my people and if by the end of the day you wish to return to Idris and your father’s rule, I will let you go,” Alec offered, knowing that if he was right about Magnus then he would choose to stay.

“Really?” Magnus asked suspiciously when they stood facing each other. “Just like that?”

Alec nodded as he said, “Yes.” He paused before he added, “I will obviously be taking away your memories of everything that happened here, including Lorenzo’s involvement with my people.”

“My memories?” Magnus protested. He knew powerful Warlocks could take memories and even alter memories but he had never heard anyone talk about it so casually.

“It won’t hurt you, but the alternative would be to kill you and I think we would both like to avoid that,” Alec said matter of fact.

Magnus nodded, seeing his point. He had seen too much, been told too much, to just be let go. It gave him a weird sense of calm thinking if he chose to leave his memory would be wiped. It released him of any obligations to gather intel and it resolved the dilemma regarding betraying Alec he had been pushing aside, happy he would not have to make that choice.

“Very well. I will listen but I can’t promise anything,” Magnus warned as he placed the remainder of his cocktail on a nearby table.

“That’s all I am asking,” Alec assured him.

Magnus took a deep breath, fighting to accept everything he had been told as he asked, “So, you’re the son of Lucifer and Lilith?”

Alec nodded as he said with a small smile, “I am, yes.”

“And Lucifer? What’s your interactions with him?” Magnus asked, needing to know. Lucifer was a key enemy to Idris; the leader of Hell. He was the cause of all evil or so Magnus had been taught.

“It is complicated at the best of times. We interact; he drops by from time to time. I drop by. We agree on some things, disagree on others. We can fight for ages but he would never harm me no matter how much we might disagree. He is a fallen Angel after all," Alec replied easily. He frowned when he saw how Magnus was looking at him as he added, "Lucifer is not inherently evil as I can tell from the way you are asking me these questions you think he is.”

Alec walked towards one of the bookshelves, Magnus following him.

“He is the devil. The root of all evil. The ruler of Hell!” Magnus protested, repeating what he had been taught.

“Yes, he is but my father doesn’t make people evil. People choose evil. He punishes the guilty,” Alec explained.

“So, he’s a nice guy?” Magnus asked with disbelief written all over his face.

“Of course not!” Alec said annoyed. “He has no problem murdering and torturing people if it suits his needs, but I am saying he has his own definition of right and wrong. Even love. Fucked up as those concepts can be at times.”

“Lucifer can love?” Magnus challenged.

“In his own selfish twisted way; yes,” Alec assured him, a dark look in his eyes.

Magnus recognized that look in Alec’s eyes and realized he was not the only one with a complicated relationship with his father. Magnus hated Asmodeus and yet he loved him. He feared him but he also wanted him to be proud of him. It sounded like Alec had quite a complicated relationship with his father as well – not to mention with his mother which seemed maybe to be an even more challenging relationship for him.

“And your Warlock Marks? You mentioned you have two,” Magnus asked, not expecting him to answer but Alec had said he wanted to explain and if he truly meant it he would have to be honest with him about everything.

Alec saw the question for the test it was, and accepted it; he had after all brought him along while he had been unconscious so it seemed fair he had to prove to Magnus he could indeed trust him. And vice versa of course but that would come later. Alec might want to believe Magnus but he was no fool; Magnus would have to prove he could be trusted. For now though he didn’t run any risk exposing himself to Magnus as he could just take away the memories of everything he had learned before he returned to the New York Institute should that be his decision. However, Alec was a bit surprised at how strongly he wished Magnus would choose to remain and join him.

“My eyes,” Alec said, and his eyes turned blood red. He hesitated for a moment as he let his glamour fade completely and said, “And these.”

Alec tensed, preparing for a bad reaction. He was not ashamed of who he was or his Marks, but he knew few beings who were not Downworlders who would understand. His second Mark was unique as his father was a former Archangel of the Lord. There was no one else like him and his second Mark reflected the duality of his father; an Angel who fell and now ruled Hell.

“Wings! Black wings!” Magnus marveled when he saw Alec’s second Warlock Mark.

Magnus knew as a Nephilim he should be frightened by Alec's blood red eyes and black wings as these were the signs of fallen angels; beings who would lead the faithful astray. He had been taught to both fear and hate such beings. Yet Alec arose none of those feelings in Magnus. In fact, all Magnus felt when he looked at Alec was wonder and fascination.

The wings were large and fluffy as Alec raised them above his head. They were easily two metres each and when they were raised like this, they made a protective half circle around Alec, a circle that Magnus noticed included him, making a kind of cocoon or barrier around them. Magnus felt moved at how he was included in the circle the wings made, as if Alec’s subconscious trusted him and included him, wanting to shield him from harm. It was endearing and touching because Magnus was certain it was something Alec hadn’t noticed or controlled; it was instinctive.

“After my father fell from Grace his wings turned black and his eyes glowed red. My Warlock Mark is inherited from him. Most Mundanes and all Nephilim who have seen my Marks have been frightened; they think I am my father and react accordingly,” Alec explained, relaxing when he saw Magnus’ marvel and awe at his wings.

He had known this one was unique; Magnus was one of a kind; there had been a pull towards him that Alec couldn’t explain. Something about him had just seemed different.

“May I…touch one?” Magnus asked hesitantly when Alec started to fold his wings behind his back, intrigued by the black wings in a way he couldn’t quite explain.

Alec was taken back by the question, the fascination and real wonder in Magnus’ face. No one had ever looked at him like that; as if his Warlock Marks made him unique and special. Not a freak but….beautiful. Alec had to fight a lump in his throat and tears in the corner of his eyes, fighting to keep his façade in place.

Alec nodded as he said huskily, “Ok.”

Alec reached out his right wing towards Magnus a bit shyly, biting his lower lip as he did so in a way Magnus found endearing and unusually vulnerable, something which he so far hadn't really seen in the Warlock before.

Magnus hesitantly touched and caressed the feathers on the edge of the wing Alec had reached out towards him, making Alec have to fight a moan as his wings and in particular the tips were very sensitive. Magnus’ touch was soft and loving, sending shivers of pleasure and warmth through Alec. No one had ever touched him like that before. He had had lovers who had seen his wings but none who had touched them in such a tender manner.

When Magnus withdrew his hand with an awestruck and shy smile Alec quickly folded his wings back behind his back, fighting to control his erection at even this small touch, and get his breathing back under control before Magnus noticed anything. With a small hand gesture Alec got his glamour back in place.

Magnus had to fight to regain his posture, feeling weirdly disappointed when Alec hid his wings and his eyes from him again.

“And your sister?” Magnus asked as a way to distract himself from his desire to ask Alec to let his glamour fade again.

“That’s for her to tell as Warlocks consider their Marks to be private, but it’s completely different. My sister was born only a few hundred years ago to a human woman. At that time our father was more Devil than Angel,” Alec explained, unconsciously touching the snake symbol hanging around his neck, a gift from Izzy and also his sister’s Mark; serpent scales.

“But you both still carry enough Angel blood so you could bypass our wards and spells?” Magnus guessed.

Alec nodded as he said, “Yes.”

“And Jace?” Magnus asked, intrigued to know this.

In Idris no one would believe that. The Clave thought all Downworlders were beneath them and to even consider some of them might have enough Angel blood to surpass wards and spells made against demon-blooded was beyond anything they could comprehend.

“I found him as a baby during the Black Death in Europe, in the 14th century. His mother was a low level Angel and his father a Prince of Hell. Both sides wanted him. To protect him, his mother placed him on Earth, but the Black Death killed off his human caretakers. He was maybe one year old at the time. I took him in. Raised him as my own,” Alec told him with a fond look of remembrance, now touching the ring he shared with Jace as he thought of him, a physical connection to him.

Magnus was a bit taken back by hearing of all these tales of times long past. He knew Alec had lived a long time but hearing time periods mentioned somehow made it more real than being told he had been born at the dawn of human creation.

“So, he is like your son?” Magnus asked, trying to place things in a pattern, a format, he could recognize and understand.

“Maybe more like a brother by now,” Alec clarified after a moment of reflection. At Magnus’ confused look he added, “Jace is my oldest family member, the oldest friend, I still live with and see on a daily basis. Warlocks live forever so family dynamics tend to shift and change as we grow older.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Magnus admitted after thinking about it. He gave Alec an intense look as he asked with wonder in his voice, “And you have been alive since humans were created?”

Alec nodded as he confirmed, “Yes.”

“That’s a long time to be alive,” Magnus got out, overwhelmed and unable to really grasp the full ramifications of that.

Alec shrugged but there was a hint of darkness and pain in his eyes as he said, “It is but you find reasons to go on and unlike what your father may think then those reasons will never be power, dominance or control.”

“What are they then?” Magnus asked curiously.

“You really haven’t figured that out yet?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow and a challenge clear in his eyes.

Magnus thought for a moment, giving Alec an intense look, analyzing everything he had seen about him, everything he knew about him before he replied, “Your reasons to go on…Andrew, Jace, Isabelle, Jonathan…. Family.”

Alec smiled as he nodded satisfied, “Very good.”

Magnus smiled at the praise, happy to hear he had read him correctly.

“You are nothing like I thought,” Magnus admitted. “Nothing like they told us.”

“Not much is like they told you in Idris,” Alec warned. “In Idris they told you things are black and white, good and evil. Nephilim are good and demons are evil and Downworlders are borderline at best; only allowed to live if they can be useful to the goals of Idris."

"I...I hadn't really considered it like that before," Magnus admitted thoughtfully.

"Let me give you an opportunity to speak with someone who might sway you to the Downworlder cause,” Alec said with a small smile.

Alec walked to a bookshelf and took out a book, Magnus following him curiously.

“Who might that be?” Magnus asked intrigued.

Alec just gave him a soft smile as he turned to a specific page in the book. Before Magnus a circle of red magic appeared in the air, round or maybe more oval, like a mirror. Then a woman’s face began to appear in the mirror. Beautiful and oddly familiar.

“Alexander,” the woman said warmly when she saw Alec through the magical mirror. Alec's features softened when he saw her. “Always a pleasure. Shall I call for Hodge? He would love to…” She stopped, frozen when she saw Magnus standing beside Alec, a look of pure shock on his face. A wide smile appeared on her face and tears gathered in her eyes.

“My boy!” she cried happily, taking a hand up to cover her mouth, looking at Magnus in awe and astonishment.

Magnus fought to speak, his shock and surprise making his throat feel dry. Could it really be her?

“Mother?” Magnus asked, hopeful, confused, pained.

She nodded, a tear falling down her cheek.

“Yes. Yes. I am your mother,” she confirmed, her voice raw and husky from emotions as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

“You look precisely the same as in the photos I have seen of you when I was a baby,” Magnus admitted, giving her a soft look, unaware he was also crying.

Alec smiled fondly as he looked from mother to son, happy that he could give them this moment. Even if nothing else would come of this day then at least Magnus’ mother would always remember even if he would have to take the memory from Magnus should he choose to leave.

“I am immortal now. I stopped aging when Asmodeus took you from me,” she reminded him, fighting to control her emotions, smiling widely at him.

“You are alive,” Magnus said dumbstruck, in awe, unsure what else to say.

She gave a soft smile as she nodded and said, “I am.”

“Why didn’t you ever come for me?” Magnus asked anguished, fighting his feelings of betrayal and abandonment, of loss and pain, but she read it easily enough.

“I wanted to. So much I wanted to,” she said, sniffling, her eyes and expression filled with loss and pain. “I couldn’t. Please forgive me.”

“Idris is heavily guarded. We have been planning an invasion for years, but we need insider information to break through their wards so don’t blame your mother. There was no way to reach you,” Alec said sadly. “I kept an eye out on you as best as I could. It was all I could do.”

“My boy, your father lied to you. He is an evil and cold-hearted man,” she warned, her eyes ablaze with remembered pain.

“How can I believe you? You left me!” Magnus accused angrily.

“I know. I’m so sorry,” she got out, her eyes sad and filled with loss and emotions. “But I never meant to. I fought for you. Valentine fought for you. Asmodeus almost killed us both.”

“Valentine fought for me?” Magnus asked, surprised.

“Yes, we both did,” she said, nodding. She took a deep breath as she admitted, “Valentine hates Idris for a reason for they allowed Asmodeus to do this to us, to him. His methods are wrong, but his hatred towards Asmodeus is valid.”

“It’s…a lot to take in,” Magnus admitted, stunned, after a few moments of silence.

“I know my son, but I hope you will listen to Alexander at least. I owe him everything – I owe him my life several times over,” she begged, giving Alec a fond look as she spoke.

Magnus looked from her to Alec before he nodded slowly as he swore, “I will listen but I can promise nothing further than that.”

“That is all I ask,” she said with a smile. She paused before she added hopefully, hesitantly, clearly nervous and worried how he would react, “If you decide to stay maybe I could see you in a few days, when you are more settled? If that would maybe be alright?”

Magnus wasn’t sure what to say. He had dreamed of this his whole life but he still felt hurt. He gave a small smile through his tears, nodding as he said softly, “If I stay…We could try that, yes.”

“Thank you, my son. I love you,” she said hoarsely, tears clear in her voice and running down her face.

Her words made Magnus realize he wouldn’t remember this if he returned to the Institute. That this moment might be all he had. Suddenly he couldn’t hold back any longer. He had to say it.

“I love you,” Magnus said softly, a bit shyly. He hesitated before he added emotionally, a lump in his throat, “Mother.”

“Thank you for coming back to me, Magnus, even if this might be our only moment,” she said tearfully. She looked gratefully at Alec as she said, “And thank you for getting him. I told you that you would find him to be unique and different despite his father’s poison.”

“I never could ignore a mother’s tears and your intuition was right; your son is indeed unique,” Alec told her with a soft smile and a warm look at Magnus.

“A mother’s plea or a lover’s; you never could say no to either,” she corrected him with a warm look, nodding towards her son to ensure he heard that, making Magnus blush furiously at the attempt to make Alec seem more appealing to him.

“That too,” Alec agreed with a wink and a smile.

“Thank you, my friend,” she said fondly.

Alec nodded in acceptance of her words before he did a handwave and the magical mirror faded and disappeared. Alec closed the book and put it back on the bookshelf.

For a moment Magnus stood still, trying to take it all in. Alec had been right; his mother was alive and a Daylighter. Alec hadn’t lied; he had told him the truth.

"Come," Alec said softly as he started to walk out of the library.

“I can see I have misjudged you. I have a lot to reconsider,” Magnus said slowly, following Alec. “Will you accept my apology?”

Alec stopped and turned to look at him, giving him a warm look as he promised, “I will.”

Magnus nodded, surprised at how relieved he was to hear that.

“Can I see my Parabatai now?” Magnus asked hopefully, aware he owned Lorenzo an apology as well.

Alec nodded, giving him a soft smile as he said, “Of course. Come with me.”

Magnus followed Alec through the huge mansion, down corridors with Persian carpets and expensive paintings on the walls. They went upstairs and entered a large bedroom. The room was kept in Victorian style with masculine colors and heavy wooden furniture. Andrew was lying on the huge bed and Lorenzo was sitting by his bedside, his hand in his, looking worried and anxious at the young Warlock.

“I really am ok,” Andrew was saying just as Alec and Magnus entered.

When they did so Lorenzo turned and looked at them.

“Magnus,” Lorenzo said relieved when he saw him, a hint of hesitation in his eyes, afraid Magnus might still be mad at him.

Magnus noticed Lorenzo's worry and nervousness, felt it in the bond. He had to fight to hide his surprise at the change in his parabatai's looks. He wasted no time now that he was finally free to express himself. He was now dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue tunic; the only thing from his Shadowhunter outfit he had kept was his weapons belt. His hair had been magically grown longer the way he had always wanted to wear it, but Asmodeus had refused, claiming no male warrior had long hair. His hair went to his shoulders now and blue highlights had been added to it, matching his blue shirt. He looked handsome in an eccentric way; a very uniquely him way.

Magnus all but ran over to him and sat on the bedside next to him, giving him a big hug.

“Lorenzo!” Magnus cried as he held him close, his arms around his neck.

Lorenzo held around his waist one-armed, holding Andrew’s hand with the other.

“You…aren’t you mad at me?” Lorenzo asked worried when Magnus drew back and they separated.

“You have grown your hair,” Magnus couldn’t help but say, unsure how to really say everything he wanted to say. To avoid having to say it he sent waves of affection through the bond to Lorenzo, smiling softly when he felt the answering waves of affection coming from his Parabatai.

Lorenzo laughed relieved when he felt Magnus' concern and care.

“Andrew did it for me,” Lorenzo replied, aware they were speaking just to talk, smiling warmly at him, having said all the important things in the bond.

Alec came over and sat on the other side of the bed, checking Andrew with his magic, scanning him.

“I am fine; you have checked me several times already and Jace was just here checking on me too. He just left moments ago to go see if there were any news regarding Camille,” Andrew insisted, giving Alec a fond look.

“I will be the judge of whether you are fully healed or not,” Alec insisted as he finished his magical scan. When he was done Andrew gave him a challenging look and Alec admitted relieved, “You do seem ok.”

“Thanks for saving me,” Andrew said heartfelt, squeezing Alec’s nearest hand.

“Always. You are family,” Alec said warmly, looking away, a bit embarrassed in the face of Andrew’s gratitude.

“I was angry with you at first, but I see now why you did as you did,” Magnus said honestly in reply to Lorenzo’s unspoken question, nodding towards Andrew.

After one last fond look at Alec, Andrew turned and looked at Magnus.

“You must be Magnus. Lorenzo speaks very highly of you. I’m Andrew,” Andrew said with a friendly smile, offering his hand in greeting.

Magnus took his hand and shook it.

“Nice to meet you. You seem better now.”

“I am,” Andrew assured him when their handshake ended.

“Are you also related to Alec?” Magnus asked curiously.

“No, no,” Andrew said fondly. He gave Alec a tender look as he said, “Alec just took me in when I was a lost young Warlock roaming the streets of London a few hundred years ago.” Andrew paused as he added with humor and warmth clear in his voice, “You will hear that a lot. He collects strays.”

“I have a big mansion, several in fact,” Alec said defensively, drawing a soft chuckle from Andrew as he had hoped.

“I am sorry I misled you, Magnus,” Lorenzo said apologetically, giving Magnus a look filled with regret and sadness.

“I understand why you did it,” Magnus assured him.

“I never wanted to betray you; I swear. But I couldn’t betray Andrew either. He is wanted by the Clave for something he didn’t do. Last time he was questioned by Nephilim, around a hundred years ago or so, they took a piece of his Warlock Mark; carved it out of his skin,” Lorenzo told him, his voice filled with rage and sympathy as he squeezed Andrew’s hand.

“That’s abhorrent,” Magnus said, shocked, giving Andrew a sympathetic look, finding that the more he heard the Downworlder side of things the worse Idris and his own people looked.

“Very,” Lorenzo agreed grimly, nodding.

“I understand why you didn’t tell me. I would not have supported you then. I would not have understood. I do now,” Magnus admitted, giving Lorenzo a soft look.

Lorenzo smiled relieved and drew Magnus into another warm embrace.

“I love you, my brother, my Parabatai. I am in your debt,” Lorenzo whispered heartfelt, his lips close to Magnus’ ear.

“There’s no debt,” Magnus said strongly when they pulled apart.

“There always was. You talked your father into taking me in, letting me be raised with you,” Lorenzo reminded him.

“I was happy to have a friend, a brother,” Magnus said warmly, tenderly.

Lorenzo smiled widely at him before he cleared his throat, trying to overcome his emotions, a task not made easier by their feelings of love and affection echoing between them in the bond.

“Andrew still needs rest. Shoo,” Lorenzo ordered, doing a dismissive hand wave but his expression was warm.

“Yes, yes,” Alec said, laughing as he shook his head at Lorenzo. He gave Andrew a stern look as he said, “Relax and recover. You are safe here.”

“I know,” Andrew said softly, warmly. He gave Alec a serious look as he added, “Thank you for getting me, Alec. I mean it. I am so sorry for the mess I made.”

“No mess. You fell in love. It happens to all of us,” Alec told him gently.

“Still, thank you,” Andrew insisted.

“You are family,” Alec said simply. “Family sticks together.”

“I love you, Alec,” Andrew told him warmly as he reached out his arms.

Alec easily let himself be engulfed in a warm embrace.

“I love you too, Andrew,” Alec assured him, his words whispered against his ear.

When they drew apart Alec repeated with a smile, “Now relax and recover.”

“Ok, ok,” Andrew agreed, laughing.

“Come, Magnus. We still have much to talk about,” Alec said as he rose and walked to the door.

Magnus nodded to Lorenzo, smiling, before he rose and walked over to Alec. They walked out of the bedroom together and started to walk down the corridor.

“Thank you for accepting Lorenzo. He always had a hard time. His parents were killed, he had no name, no family….it wasn’t easy for him. My father never considered him good enough,” Magnus explained honestly.

“He is safe here,” Alec assured him. He gave Magnus a piercing look filled with such warmth and tenderness it almost blew Magnus away as he went on, “You would be safe here too.”

“I…I know that. Now,” Magnus added shyly, blushing, looking at the paintings they passed as they walked through the mansion instead of at the Warlock to try and get his racing heart under control. He had always wanted a real home, a real family. Seeing Alec with Jace, with Jonathan, with Andrew....It was everything he had ever wanted.

Alec stopped then, forcing Magnus to do likewise.

“What will you do?” Alec asked seriously, giving Magnus a challenging look, fighting to hide how desperately he wanted to make Magnus stay.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, frowning in confusion.

“Will you stay or go back? Can you make that decision now or do you need more information? It is your choice, but choose wisely for there is no second chance," Alec warned.

"Why no second chance?" Magnus asked worried.

"Because Camille and your father would never give second chances," Alec said matter of fact. "From my side I can wipe your memories at any time; now, tomorrow or weeks from now. But I know enough about Idris to know they would not take you back and accept you knew nothing if you had been with me for that long."

"True,” Magnus admitted.

Magnus considered it carefully. He had now seen the cruelty done against the Downworld. Could he really keep being a part of that? He would be betraying his father and everything he had been taught, but he had long ago admitted that he had never loved his father out of anything else than a sense of duty; a sense of having to love him as he was his father. He was quite sure now that he was older that his father had never truly loved him, but only loved his abilities, what he could do. Camille was a match his father had made, and he had never cared for her but had been prepared to do his duty. He had some friends left at the Institute like Raphael, Cat and Ragnor, but his Parabatai was here, his mother was here…Alec was here. The latter shouldn’t matter as much as he found it did; no one had moved his heart the way Alec did. It was scary and amazing at the same time. But as he thought about it, he realized he had nothing to go back to. He was sure his friends would join him when they understood what was going on. Raphael, Cat and Ragnor had never bought into the discrimination against Downworlders either and had always hated Camille and her cruel methods.

“I will stay,” Magnus decided, trying to hide just how much of his decision was due to Alec.

“You will?” Alec repeated joyfully, grinning widely, his eyes shining with warmth and hope.

Magnus nodded, smiling back, warmth spreading through his body at Alec’s reaction.

“I mean…if you want me to,” Magnus added slowly, hesitantly.

“Oh, I want you to! I _so_ want you to!” Alec quickly assured him, nodding to empathize his point.

Alec’s eagerness at him staying had Magnus grinning more than a kid on Christmas Eve.

“Then I shall, and I will help you change things for the Downworld,” Magnus declared, making Alec grin in victory. He paused before he warned, “But I won’t help you destroy Idris.”

“I don’t need that. I just want equality and justice. Destruction is acceptable to me but not an end goal,” Alec assured him seriously.

“Let me help find a way so it’s not necessary,” Magnus asked, pausing before he added, “And there are Nephilim who can help us. Like Raphael; he’s Camille’s assistant in many things. He doesn’t like how things are either. He will join our cause. He can feed us intel.”

Alec thought about it for a few seconds but really didn’t need to consider it for long; the best warrior in Idris helping him? Yes, he could go for that. He would be an idiot if he didn’t.

“I would appreciate your help in seeing the Shadow World changed for good,” Alec told him fondly.

Magnus smiled relieved at that and Alec smiled back. For a few moments they were lost in the gaze they were exchanging.

Then Magnus shook his head to clear it and the moment was broken.

“Thank you for giving me my mother back,” Magnus said heartfelt.

“Thank you for joining me, Magnus,” Alec said warmly.

Alec reached out his hand and Magnus held around his wrist, warrior style, in the touch promising his allegiance and his fidelity. Alec closed his own hand around Magnus’ wrist in return, promising a better future – together.

“I think this can be the start of something unique,” Alec told him, squeezing tightly around Magnus’ wrist, his eyes tearing into his.

There was a clear hope for that to be true written all over Alec's face, as well as a hidden plea for Magnus not to break his heart, not to betray him.

“I think so too,” Magnus admitted slowly, feeling warmth and electricity running through him from their joined hands, suddenly aware they were talking about more than just joining forces.

That thought was exciting and scary beyond anything Magnus had ever faced, even betraying Idris and his father paled in comparison to the idea that Alec and him could be starting something much more personal.


	4. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes a mistake but is quick to prove himself to Alec and his people. Valentine is captured. Magnus and Alec share a special moment before they prepare to change the Shadow World. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: Reference to past bad/abusive relationship. Religious talk and symbols. Talk of suicide missions. Talk of honor. Mild torture (broken fingers). Mention of murder and discrimination against Downworlders. Talk of immortality.

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings_

# Chapter 4: Allies

Magnus had been living in Alec’s mansion for a few weeks now. Alec was pleasantly surprised at how easily Magnus seemed to settle in with his ‘family’ at the mansion, even though he was still very formal and uncertain, keeping to the rules and structures he had been taught growing up with brutal discipline. Lorenzo, however, did what he could to show Magnus the joys of not caring about Nephilim rules and more often than not these days managed to draw amused smiles from his parabatai as a result. Magnus had often admired that about his parabatai and brother; that he despite having endured his own share of hardships and brutality had never bent to the rules. He had endured them but had done everything he could to circumvent them.

Alec had given Magnus his own room on the second floor where Izzy and Jace also had rooms as well as Andrew. Lorenzo had never gotten his own room, moving directly into Andrew’s room with the same type of bold bravado that Lorenzo did everything in life. On the 1st floor, Alec had his own large bedroom and next to it was a bathroom and a walk-in closet larger than most people’s houses. Next Alec’s room were his ‘babies’ rooms as he called them; Max – short for Maximilian, and Jonathan, or Johnny as everyone called him. Both the boys had large rooms which held more toys than any human could use in a lifetime.

Max was very shy, and Alec had first introduced him to Magnus after he had stayed with them for a few days. He was a Warlock and still physically a child. He was only ten years old but had already known a lot of cruelty. He had been conceived in the Warlock breeding experiments that Valentine had started, and which Alec had just shut down. However, Max had been captured by Nephilim a few years back when he had been tricked into working for Valentine. He had been treated so poorly by the Nephilim who had cared only to capture Valentine that it was fair to call it torture. When the Nephilim had tried to use Max as bait for Valentine Alec and Jace had rescued him, having gotten intel on the young Warlock purely by accident. Max’s Warlock Mark was dog ears and a tail, and his personality was a bit like a beaten puppy; shy, eager to please and always so happy whenever his family was around, having taken a particular fondness to Jace as they often played tricks and games on people together that made Max laugh. Max also connected a lot with Johnny. Even though they were physically not the same age, they were mentally close in age all the same.

Alec had cast protective spells on both boys – as he had with everyone in the mansion; even Magnus a few days after he had accepted to join them, just to be on the safe side. Alec was very protective of Max and Johnny and was normally very careful with introducing them to new people. However, Alec had discovered he didn’t need to worry when it came to Magnus; he had a unique take on children and both of them quickly loved him and felt safe around him. Max and Magnus had hit it off right away, but it had taken a bit longer with Johnny as Magnus knew of his powers and what could happen if he lost control, making him cautious around him. However, Alec was pleasantly surprised that by now Magnus had started to relax around him and was thus able to connect with him as well. Magnus had a unique patience that meant he had quickly become one of Johnny’s favorite people.

Izzy had quickly warmed to their two Nephilim allies, but then as fiercely protective as she was of her people and her family, she was equally a warm-hearted woman who was easy to love and quick to laugh. Her and Lorenzo hit it off right away, talking rule breaking, men and fashion. Everyone had expected that, knowing how quickly and easily both of them made friends. Though her rapidly growing friendship with Magnus surprised quite a few. However, Izzy didn’t care for his walls and attempts to avoid being social. She already dealt with that from Alec when he got into one of his more brooding moods. While Alec was easy going on the surface, he actually enjoyed staying at home with a few people he was close to. So, Izzy had to find other victims to go partying with her. Before the Nephilim had entered their little family that meant Andrew and Jace. After they had arrived Izzy had decided to go clubbing with Lorenzo and Magnus as well as Andrew and Jace. Magnus had of course at first said no, protesting that Alec wasn’t forced to come. Izzy had ignored his protests and just dragged him along, explaining no one really made Alec do anything he didn’t want to do. She had been happy she had managed to talk Magnus into coming as it turned out he was quite the life of a party when first he felt comfortable. Magnus was a great dancer and a charming companion, quickly drawing all the girls to his side and quite a few of the men, making Jace complain humorously that it wasn’t fair that he was hogging everyone like that. The evening out had helped them all grow closer; well, mainly Jace, Izzy and Magnus as Lorenzo and Andrew had spent the whole evening sitting in a corner, making out. So slowly but surely Izzy had helped Magnus open up more and more each day.

While he was friendly enough Jace was not that quick to warm to the newcomers. As Alec’s sister Izzy had never personally known cruelty or injustice. Almost as soon as she had been born Alec had ensured she had been wrapped in a bobble of care and protection, enabling her to live and love as she wanted. Though Jace had grown up with Alec he had separated from him for a few hundred years to find his own way. A part of that journey had been dark, but he had found his way back to the light and to the man who had raised him as his own son. However, it meant he didn’t trust easily, having learned the hard way that easy trust could lead to pain and destruction. Slowly but surely, as Lorenzo and Magnus proved their worth and their allegiance, Jace started to accept them. However, he made it quite clear to both of them that if they even considered harming his family, he would see them dead in the most painful way imaginable and he could imagine quite a lot!

As Lorenzo was already living with Andrew Jace had ensured he had gotten an incredibly detailed shovel talk of what would happen if he hurt the younger Warlock; it had included magically conjured pictures and everything! Jace respected Alec and his very insistent pursuit of Magnus but was worried on Alec’s behalf. Magnus seemed to want to reciprocate, but so far hadn’t given into Alec’s advances. Jace kept a sharp eye out on the situation as it developed, knowing far too well that underneath Alec’s wit and powers was a Warlock who had been deeply hurt and who carried so many terrible memories of past pain and heartbreak a part of Jace was amazed Alec still had the courage to try for love again.

Lorenzo and Magnus had quickly proven to be great allies to Alec and his cause. They had proven the rumors true of the power of parabatai warriors and Magnus had not disappointed when he had shown that there was a reason, he was called the best warrior in Idris. They had used their connections back at the Institute to keep one step ahead of Camille and her search parties and ensured they got any intel the Nephilim got on Valentine first.

Alec was brought out of his musings when Jace came into his office at the mansion, smiling widely.

“Did that Werewolf you have been pursuing finally give into your charms or is there another reason for your smile?” Alec asked as Jace came over to his desk, a familiar swagger to his steps.

“She did that _ages_ ago,” Jace bragged as he winked at him and jumped up on his desk, making Alec hastily move some papers out of the way.

“Then what?” Alec asked as he gathered his papers in a pile in front of him.

“We have Valentine in the basement,” Jace said triumphantly, leading a bit towards him on the desk as he spoke.

“Finally!” Alec said with an eyeroll. “About time.”

“Don’t thank me all at once,” Jace complained. He paused before he added seriously, “We were lucky one of his own people gave him up; the reward you put up on him was too tempting to resist. The lead I told you that Andrew and I would be checking out this morning paid off; we captured him and almost twenty of his men alive.”

Alec nodded satisfied at hearing that. One thing you could always count on when it came to Warlocks; they expected to get payment for services rendered and were more likely to take that payment now than wait for something later. So while Valentine would have promised them the world, Alec had been quite certain that eventually a Warlock allied with Valentine would betray him; as time dragged on and on without Valentine producing said glory and rewards and his own offered reward for intel leading to Valentine’s capture grew.

“You’re right; thank you,” Alec said with a smile as he gave Jace’s nearest arm a warm squeeze. With a snap of his fingers they both held a glass of champagne in their hands.

“To revenge,” Jace said with a dark gleam in his eyes.

“Revenge. A dish best served cold,” Alec agreed solemnly as they touched glasses. After they had each taken a sip Alec was thoughtful for a moment before he commented slowly, thinking out loud, “I think I have a good idea for what to do with Valentine.”

“Slow torturous death for doing those Warlock breeding experiments sounds good to me. The rack perhaps? Or quartered and drawn?” Jace suggested with an evil smile and for a moment his glamour faded, and sharp teeth and even sharper claws appeared.

“All excellent suggestions but I have an idea of how we can use him,” Alec said with an ominous smile of his own. At Jace’s questioning look he added, “The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

“Who do we both hate that….” Jace started to say, confused, as his glamour settled back in place. Then realization hit him. “Ah! Asmodeus.”

Alec nodded as he grinned darkly, “Indeed.”

“You _are_ aware we have his son running around here, right?” Jace warned. “Do you really think he would be ok with us plotting his father’s gruesome murder?”

Alec shrugged nonchalant as he said, “He will be, eventually.”

“So we will not be telling him?” Jace assumed, not at all bothered by that but just wanting to be sure.

“I will tell him,” Alec assured as he took another sip of his champagne. “When he is ready to listen.”

“He wore grey today. That’s an improvement over the Shadowhunter black on black. Not long hair colored blue or whatever color matches his current outfit breaking free from the Nephilim purist mindset like Lorenzo, mind you but something,” Jace remarked, trying to find something positive to say about the otherwise serious and solemn Shadowhunter.

“You _still_ don’t like him?” Alec questioned with a small sigh.

“It’s not about liking him. I don’t _trust_ him. You of all people know that trust is earned and never given, and he has yet to earn it,” Jace said matter of fact.

Alec nodded at that, understanding where he came from, just as Magnus appeared in the doorway to the office.

“Can I come in?” Magnus asked, looking from Alec to Jace and back again.

Alec noticed that Magnus was indeed wearing a grey sweater today, a fact that he acknowledged by sharing a look with Jace who grinned and did a vague hand movement to indicate Magnus should be moving his whole self-discovery journey along, making Alec have to strangle a laugh. For an immortal Jace was remarkable impatient. Alec had given Magnus a bedroom decorated in masculine colors and with a full wardrobe, choosing conservative outfits and keeping to dark grey, black, blue and green to try and ease him into his new life of freedom. This was the first time Magnus had chosen something that wasn’t all black. Jace was right; it was a small step in the right direction, a break from Nephilim protocol, but it was there. He was doing it; fighting to unlearn a lifetime of painfully learnt lessons. One thing that none of the Nephilim seemed to want to give up was their dedication to their warrior skills. Both Magnus and Lorenzo kept a routine of getting up early and training for hours together before anyone else got up. Andrew didn’t seem to mind as it fitted well that when Lorenzo had finished training and had showered, he would be woken up to a clean, nice smelling and very horny Lorenzo which was Andrew’s favorite way to start the morning.

“Sure, handsome. Come in,” Alec allowed with a handwave and his by now trademark sexy grin when it came to the Nephilim.

Magnus had yet to give in to Alec’s charms, but he wasn’t given up. He had in his long life been refused and turned down but rarely by someone who so clearly wanted him and he knew Magnus wanted him; he could tell. He could see it. It was just a matter of breaking down those walls raised by his Nephilim upbringing. The good thing about being immortal was that he had all the time in the world to do so. The bad thing was that Magnus didn’t so he was quiet determined he would have the Nephilim in his arms and in his bed soon enough.

Magnus fought to appear unaffected by the nickname as he came to stand at parade rest before the desk, earning him amused looks from the Warlocks at his inability to ease up on his military upbringing even now.

“I have found a group of Shadowhunters who will listen to you and I think support changing the Accords to become fair and just,” Magnus told Alec formally, delivering the news like a military status report.

“Great. I look forward to meeting them. Well done, wonder boy,” Alec said with a satisfied nod and a sexy smile as he saluted Magnus with his champagne.

Jace grinned and copied Alec, also saluting Magnus with his glass before he took a sip of his own drink, looking amused at how uncomfortable Magnus seemed to be at seeing him sitting on Alec’s desk, clearly not used to seeing such an informal attitude among his Nephilim commanders.

Magnus frowned as he suggested slowly, clearly thinking how to best phase it, “Maybe it is best I meet them alone?”

Alec and Jace shared a confused look.

“Why?” Jace asked for them both, his voice and eyes now guarded and suspicious.

“Nephilim require a certain…” Magnus began, unsure what to say.

“A certain what?” Alec pressed, his expression having closed a bit, his eyes narrowing as all hints of nonchalant and relaxation seeming to disappear from his body language and expression in the blink of an eye, making him go from looking sexy and playful to looking dangerous and powerful.

“Seriousness,” Magnus ended lamely, unsure what else to say.

“Seriousness?” Alec questioned as he leaned back in his chair, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “And what do you mean by that, young Nephilim?”

“Well, you know,” Magnus insisted, looking uncomfortable as he did a vague hand gesture, starting to realize this had been a mistake.

Alec’s eyes held a faint blood red trace as he asked, “No. I clearly don’t. Enlighten me.”

“Well, how you guys flirt with everyone, how light you seem to take things. The informal tone and dress and…well, everything. That won’t go over well with my people. I can easily take the meeting on my own and document everything in a detailed mission report,” Magnus insisted, blushing as he spoke but his gaze was even and calm, trying to make Alec, make both of them, understand that he was just trying to make the meeting go as smoothly as possible.

Alec and Jace looked at each other and then to Magnus’ surprise they both started to laugh.

“Why is that so funny?” Magnus asked, confused and slightly offended when he had just been trying to help.

Alec sobered and Jace did likewise.

“Nephilim and their preconceived notions of the world,” Alec said darkly. “How quaint.”

“I don’t understand,” Magnus admitted, perplexed, and sounding more than a bit annoyed.

Alec finished his champagne and made the glass disappear before he rose.

“Jace, finish up with Magnus about the meeting. I want to visit our special guest,” Alec said calmly but his eyes were now unglamoured and completely blood red, betraying his raging emotions within.

“Sure,” Jace agreed, giving him a reassuring smile, briefly touching his arm when he stopped next to him.

Alec nodded to Jace, giving him a soft smile as Jace’s hand on his arm enabled him to get his glamour back over his eyes. As Jace removed his hand Alec left the room, ignoring Magnus completely, making the Nephilim look confused after him.

“What just happened?” Magnus asked Jace, unsure why his suggestion had been taken so poorly.

Jace sighed as he took a sip of his champagne.

“Alec might have a certain finesse but don’t forget; he has been alive since the dawn of time. He has been everything you can possibly imagine and then some. A savior , a hero, a villain…a killer,” Jace explained, a warning clear in his eyes.

“I didn’t think of that,” Magnus admitted, having only thought of the façade Alec projected.

Jace emptied his glass of champagne and made it disappear before he jumped down from the desk. He walked over to Magnus and stood inches from him.

“Never forget that you only see the glamour he uses, we all use, to hide our true nature, our true power. Never mistake that lightheartedness for weakness,” Jace warned, his eyes narrowed.

“I…” Magnus started to say but then didn’t know how to continue.

With a dark smile Jace let his own glamour fade and for a split-second Magnus saw the Warlock’s Marks; black wings shaped like a bat, sharp teeth and claws like a wolf and mismatched eyes that seemed to glow with the intensity of the sun. He was terrifying and yet beautiful in his darkness. His Marks suited him as a man born from an Angel and a Prince of Hell; promising death to anyone who dared to even consider harming those he cared for. Then as quickly as he had let his glamour drop Jace raised it again.

“Never mistake restraint for weakness,” Jace cautioned.

Magnus sank, realizing he had made a terrible mistake.

“I will speak with him later. Explain,” Magnus promised, almost sounding desperate to do so.

Jace nodded acceptance of that suggestion.

“If you hurt him, I meant what I said; I will have you for **lunch**!” Jace threatened, his eyes shining with golden fury for a moment before his glamour was back in place.

Before Magnus could respond Jace walked past him and out of the office, making Magnus turn and look after him.

Magnus swore under his breath as he mumbled, “I really fucked up.”

He took a few moments to gather himself before he resolutely left the office, determined to find Alec and explain. He would make this right.

Meanwhile Alec stood outside the cell in the basement Valentine was kept in. He took a deep breath, determined not to let the episode with Magnus cloud his judgement. When he felt calm and centered again, he entered the cell. It was a small clean room with a bunk and toilet and a sink like in a Mundane prison. In the middle of the room was Valentine. He was tied to a chair with ropes made from magic around his wrists and ankles. He had some bruises and scrapes, but otherwise seemed mostly unharmed, his injuries from his capture clearly having been healed somewhat by either Jace or Andrew.

“Alec,” Andrew said in greeting when Alec entered, having just finished tying Valentine up with the magical robes he had conjured.

“Andrew. Well done,” Alec said with a smile and Andrew nodded, smiling back. Alec then looked at Valentine.

“Finally! I kept telling that Nephilim-loving traitor that I wouldn’t say a thing to him!” Valentine said to Alec as he looked with disgust at Andrew. “As a true Warlock surely you can…”

Despite everything then Andrew was still young enough for a Warlock for the harsh words to sting and pain flashed over his eyes. Seeing this Alec’s temper flared and his eyes shined blood red. He raised a hand and magical flares circled it. With a thought the magic went into Valentine, breaking several of his fingers of his left hand.

“Ahh!” Valentine screamed in pain, looking at Alec with an anguished expression, unable to finish the sentence he had started.

“I warned you a long time ago, Valentine. Never harm my family! You won’t like the consequences,” Alec threatened darkly when Valentine finally stopped screaming.

“You’re insane!” Valentine spat, gasping for breath, fighting to control the pain. “You broke four of my fingers!”

“You have 206 bones in your body. I only broke four. Stop whining,” Alec said coldly, unaffected by his pain or his words.

“What do you want from me?” Valentine asked, fighting to breathe normally, looking from Andrew who gave him a smug look at his predicament and then back to Alec who kept his eyes unglamoured on purpose, knowing the effect his eyes had on people.

“When you betrayed me I warned you we would meet again like this; with you bowing at my feet, well, symbolically at least,” Alec said calmly, deadly, as he came to a stop before him.

Valentine looked up at him, his gaze strong and unafraid, having complete faith in the purity and justification of his mission. To Valentine the end justified the means; always.

“I knew you would eventually capture me. I had just hoped I would have had my revenge first,” Valentine admitted honestly.

“Well, that might still be doable,” Alec told him calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What do you mean?” Valentine asked suspiciously.

“What if I can grant you your revenge against Asmodeus? What would that be worth to you?” Alec asked directly.

“Anything,” Valentine said quickly, his eyes ablaze with hatred. He gave Alec a suspicious look as he asked, “But why would you help me?”

“I am ancient. You are by far, not the first person to betray me and you will likely not be the last,” Alec said honestly. He paused as he added darkly, “Besides, Asmodeus is a bigger threat.”

“I thought you hated me for what I have done. For my methods,” Valentine said puzzled, knowing Alec didn’t approve of the Warlock breeding program or killing indiscriminatorily.

“I _despise_ you for your approach, but I _hate_ you for betraying me,” Alec said darkly. He paused before he added, dangerously, ominously, his eyes shining with darkness, “But I have lived for a very long time. You have not come anywhere near me in my own dark days.”

Valentine sank, seeing the devil in Alec’s red eyes at that moment, the promise of a slow and painful death.

“What do you have in mind?” Valentine asked.

Alec ignored his question as he turned to Andrew, “Jace mentioned we got twenty of his men. Are they still here? Alive?”

Andrew nodded as he said, “Yes, they are all here.”

Alec nodded, looking pleased, “Good.”

“How do you expect me to get my revenge from inside your jail?” Valentine demanded to know.

“With the insight given by Magnus and Lorenzo, I have found a backway into Idris. A way to portal a small handful of people into the center of Alicante,” Alec revealed, seeing how Valentine’s eyes widened in shock and interest.

“That…that would be…” Valentine started to say, trying to think it through.

“It would be suicide, but with the insight from Magnus and Lorenzo we know the approximate place that Asmodeus will be on any given day. You and your remaining men will have mere moments to reach him and kill him. Before you are overpowered and killed or worse,” Alec told him frankly, interrupting his trail of thought.

“I will do it,” Valentine said quickly, his hatred making his eyes burn brightly.

“Why?” Andrew asked suspiciously, not trusting him ion the least.

Valentine met Andrew’s eyes evenly.

“I am dead anyway. Despite the careful facade Alexander keeps then everyone knows; he never forgives. In this he is truly his father’s son,” Valentine said matter of fact, his voice still edged with pain from his broken fingers.

Alec nodded satisfied as he said calmly, deadly, “You are right about that.”

“If they are captured…” Andrew warned, looking worried at Alec.

Alec did a hand wave and several pills appeared in his hand. He put them into Valentine’s right hand. Valentine looked confused at him and then at the pills in his still bound hand.

“The pills will kill you and your people in seconds when you swallow them. Each of you will carry one with you,” Alec explained.

Valentine nodded understanding as he closed his hand around the pills.

“I will do it and I will see it done,” Valentine promised, his eyes burning with purpose.

“See that you do. It is your one chance of redemption and of revenge,” Alec cautioned and turned towards Andrew.

“Wait,” Valentine said, making Alec turn back to look at him. He nodded towards his left hand as he asked, “Won’t you heal my fingers first?”

Alec gave a short dark laugh before he replied, “You’re right-handed. Why else did you think I broke the fingers on your _left_ hand?”

Valentine paled as he understood he would be sent into battle with four broken fingers. He had fought battles and won with a lot worse injuries, but Alec’s refusal to have him healed still made Valentine give him a furious look.

“Sick bastard!” Valentine spat out.

Alec just gave him a dark look as he commented evenly, “I was born before the concept of marriage and I am never ill; though I have been poisoned at few times.” He paused before he added calmly but with a gloomy undercurrent to his words, “I was at one point your savior. I will now be your executioner. I have been that and everything in between to many people in my life. You are simply another on the list.”

There was an edge of pain in Alec’s words that made Andrew give him a sympathetic look and touch his arm briefly in comfort. Alec turned to look at Andrew, giving him a soft smile in thanks.

“Prepare everything for Valentine and his men to carry out this task. I want it done within the week; before word gets out that they have been captured. Choose the most suitable day with Lorenzo; the day Asmodeus will be most vulnerable. Pick Magnus’ brain as needed but don’t reveal the mission,” Alec ordered calmly, coldly.

“I will see it done,” Andrew promised.

Alec’s expression softened and he gave Andrew’s nearest hand a gentle squeeze as he nodded his thanks. With one last dismissive glance at Valentine Alec turned and left the cell.

“Alec has given you a symbolic pistol, offering you a gentleman’s death. It is better than anything I would have offered you. See that you don’t waste this chance,” Andrew cautioned when Alec had left, his eyes narrowing in warning when he looked at Valentine.

“I will kill Asmodeus or die trying,” Valentine swore, his eyes ablaze with hatred and the desire for revenge, making him forget everything else.

“See that you do for should you be captured by Asmodeus he will have you tortured mercilessly for days on end. And if you should escape, no matter whether you managed to kill Asmodeus or not, then Alec will take his revenge. However, unlike Asmodeus, Alec would be able to torture you for the rest of eternity! Do _not_ make the mistake of thinking this chance for symbolic pistols at dawn are a show of weakness on his part!” Andrew warned him.

“I never had any delusions as to what or who Alexander truly is,” Valentine replied calmly, his eyes going to his broken fingers. “He also quickly had no delusions regarding me.”

“Good”, Andrew said, nodding in satisfaction.

Two days passed before it was time for the mission. Alec had helped create the portal into Alicante, knowing the weak spot in the wards from Lorenzo and Magnus and that was all he needed. With Jace, Izzy and Andrew helping him they had enough combined power to keep a portal open long enough to send Valentine and his men through on their suicide mission.

Waiting for news on the attack Alec sat in his library with a drink near the fireplace, soft music playing in the background, the night started to fall, the fire illuminating everything in shades of yellow and red.

Alec knew Magnus had tried to talk to him alone since the day of Valentine’s capture, but he had been avoiding him, not wanting to deal with all of that at the moment. Thankfully, it was a huge mansion so avoiding people who lived here was indeed possible. He recalled at one time, Izzy had been upset with him and had avoided him for several months while they all lived in the mansion together. Well, both of them being able to portal did help with not having to see each other if they didn’t want to.

Alec took a sip of his sweet cocktail, thinking of past battles, past friends who had died, past allies who had turned enemies. Enemies who at times had died at his own hand. As years passed, he forgot things. He had diaries and paintings and later photos to help him remember, but he still forgot things over time. However, some wounds still stung. He had been captured and tortured, betrayed and hurt, he had loved and lost, he had taken his revenge. He had spilled blood and he had let blood be spilled, for years no longer caring about anything.

Jace had broken him out of a period of hundreds of years of not caring, not helping the Mundanes, not caring for his own people. Not caring for himself. Caring for Jace, at that time a baby, had given him purpose. Then Andrew had come. Then Izzy. Then Jonathan. Then Max. In between all of them had been other friends, other people he had cared for. In between there had been horror, despair and pain. Raj had nearly broken him, taken him to a darkness he had thought he had left behind, almost killing himself due to that darkness within if it had not been for his family. He had been prosecuted, the witch trials had almost been the end of him, the moral cleansings had swept the lands and shown the true darkness of Mundanes, the prosecution of homosexuals through the centuries had claimed many of his Mundane friends… even his good years with his family had not been easy despite his focus on building power and wealth to try and insulate himself as best as possible. He had still lost so much, so many….

At times he almost regretted caring for Jace and everything that followed as it had made him care again. It had made him feel again. However, despite the pain he wouldn’t trade any of it for the world for his family gave him reason to live and as an immortal that was all that mattered. The reason to get up in the morning. To live another day. He had thought Magnus could become a new purpose, a new reason to live, to get up in the morning, waking up in bed to his rare but amazing smiles. Yet now he wasn’t so sure….

“Alexander?” Magnus asked softly into the darkened room.

Alec didn’t respond, his gaze fixed on the fire in the fireplace.

When Magnus came closer, he saw that Alec had trails of tears down his face. He was moved and surprised when Alec turned to look at him, his eyes filled with remembered pain, but he made no move to wipe away the tears. Magnus felt oddly touched that the proud and strong Warlock would allow him to see him vulnerable, for Magnus had no doubt Alec had chosen to show him this.

Alec watched him as Magnus crossed the distance to his chair. Without thinking, just acting, Magnus knelt next to Alec’s chair and put a hand on his thigh. Alec looked surprised and shocked down at him. In all his years a Nephilim had never knelt next to him, never shown such care as this.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said quietly, heartfelt, looking up at him with a soft expression.

Alec was moved beyond words, finding it hard to speak. A Nephilim apologizing to him. Another first. Alec stroked Magnus’ cheek and gave a kind smile, happy when Magnus leaned into the touch. He had been right about the Nephilim. He _was_ different.

“Magnus, I have been everything in my long life. Everything you can possibly imagine. Concepts of morality are for me today only those I choose to follow. I have been good, evil and for a long time I just didn’t care either way,” Alec said softly, his voice edged with pain.

“You put up this mask in public. I knew there was a reason. I understand now,” Magnus said sympathetically. His expression turned regretful and sorrowful as he added sadly, “I am so sorry I said what I did. That I thought as I did.”

Alec looked away for a moment as he sighed, knowing it was his turn to be truthful now. Then he gave Magnus a piercing look as he said directly, “Will you still be sitting there by my side if I tell you that at this moment I have sent Valentine and his people to kill your father?”

Magnus withdrew his hand from Alec’s thigh as if burned, giving him a shocked look. He quickly rose, looking down at Alec with hurt and surprise in his eyes.

“What? I thought Valentine was your enemy?! And murder?!” Magnus asked, unable to keep the accusation out of his voice at having been kept in the dark, misled.

“Magnus, Valentine _is_ my enemy. I spoke true of that. However, the enemy of my enemy is my friend,” Alec said frankly as he wiped his tears away, giving Magnus a much colder look now. “He is useful to me as a tool against Asmodeus. I left the metaphorical pistol in the library for him, offering him a way to have his revenge and die with dignity.”

“That’s…oddly considerate of you. No one in Idris would consider the honor of a Nephilim who had broken the law and never the honor of an enemy,” Magnus admitted.

Alec shrugged as took a sip of his drink before he said frankly, “I did it because it suited my needs to do it.” He paused before he added, “I have been alive for a long time and for the vast majority of that time concepts of honor and dignity mattered even if today those concepts mean less and less.”

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest in an old-age gesture of self-protection as he considered Alec’s words and the implications. He had feared his father and wanted his approval, but had he _ever_ truly loved him? He doubted it. Talking to Lorenzo and seeing the love he had with Andrew he was quite sure the only real love he had had up until now had been from Lorenzo, the love of a boy who had quickly become his brother in all ways that mattered.

“I have spoken with both my mother and Lorenzo about my father and I realize what and who he is now,” Magnus said slowly, thoughtfully, reflective. He paused before he admitted frankly, “I couldn’t kill him myself, but that is only because he is my father.”

“Good,” Alec said with a satisfied nod as he emptied his drink and magic’d another.

Alec nodded to his drink, silently offering to magic Magnus one but he shook his head, still getting used to alcohol.

Magnus shook his head, not wanting to think any more of his father. If he died tonight, he hoped to never have to think of him ever again.

“Will you…will you come to the meeting with the Nephilim with me?” Magnus asked softly, sounding hopeful, eager to change the topic.

For a moment Alec’s darkness persisted in his expression. Then he winked as he challenged, “Come closer and ask me again.”

Magnus smiled faintly, surprised by how relieved he was to see Alec flirting with him again, to see that light back in him. He went over to Alec’s chair once more. There was a look of vulnerability in Alec’s eyes, of loss, that made Magnus once again kneel next to his chair, taking Alec’s hand in his and looking intensely at him. He blushed faintly as he held his hand but forgot all about that when Alec gave his hand a warm squeeze and looked so fondly at him that it almost took his breath away.

“Will you come to the meeting?” Magnus asked, his voice husky, suddenly feeling as if they were talking about something else entirely.

Alec’s expression softened and he stroked Magnus’ cheek tenderly as he nodded, smiling when Magnus leaned into the touch. When he spoke his voice was oddly emotional as he said, “Yes.”

“Good,” Magnus said with a smile.

Alec withdrew his hand before he cautioned with a hint of self-doubt and self-discrimination, “Going forward do not expect me to be anything but who I am. My family keep me grounded, keep me balanced. But do not mistake my mannerisms for weakness and never mistake my care for those in my charge for soft-heartedness. I kill my enemies; I do **not** forgive them!”

“I am slowly starting to learn who you are, and I have liked everything I have seen,” Magnus said honestly.

“Really?” Alec challenged, rising an eyebrow at him.

Magnus nodded and after a moment of hesitation he asked a bit shyly, “In fact…will you let me see you? The true you?”

“You are truly unafraid?” Alec asked, moved by the request. No one outside his family had asked him to lose the glamour. Some past lovers had accepted him but that had been it; accepted it as something that had to be endured.

“You are amazing glamoured, but you are truly remarkable unglamoured. As yourself,” Magnus said frankly.

Magnus reached up a bit hesitantly and stroked Alec’s cheek, smiling when Alec leaned into the touch.

Magnus withdrew his hand and after a moment’s consideration Alec leaned forward and let his glamour drop. Like before his large black wings encircled them, making a protective cocoon around them while Alec’s red eyes gleamed with power and emotions.

“Beautiful,” Magnus breathed in awe when he saw the wings surrounding them before settling his gaze on Alec’s red eyes.

“Very beautiful,” Alec agreed softly, his voice hoarse with emotions, his eyes directly on Magnus as he spoke.

Magnus blushed, moved by the words. They sat like that for a very long time and that was how Jace found them when he came to report that news had reached the Downworld that Valentine had successfully led a small force into Alicante and had managed to kill Asmodeus and two of his highest ranking officers. The assault had killed several of Valentine’s men and wounded him gravely. However, he and three of his men had been captured alive. Before they could be questioned though they had killed themselves, taking the pills Alec had given them.

Despite knowing who and what Asmodeus had been the news had made Magnus cry for the only father he had ever known. Alec had embraced him, his wings surrounding them as he had whispered soft words of comfort, half of them in French that Magnus didn’t understand but he understood the care in the tone and the care from his hands that made smoothing circles on his back. Jace had left them like that, a soft smile on his lips as he thought maybe Magnus was alright after all.

A few days later Magnus had arranged for the meeting with the Nephilim he trusted. Alicante was scrambling for purpose after Asmodeus’ death and his allies were fighting to remain in power. It was an opportune time to strike.

Magnus, Lorenzo and their friends Raphael, Ragnor and Cat had helped gather ten Nephilim leaders, many of them head of Institutions from around the world. Magnus’ dear friend Cat had brought her only sibling, a brother, who was the leader of the San Francisco Institute which was known for being one of the most tolerant Institutes.

They were meeting in a secret place in New York, having been portaled in by Jace and Andrew to ensure secrecy and confidentiality for the meeting. Besides Alec then Jace, Izzy and Andrew had also joined the meeting. Magnus and Lorenzo had sought out Raphael within days of coming to stay with Alec. Raphael had warned Magnus that he had been declared a traitor by his father and was now a wanted man. The news didn’t surprise him, even if it saddened him. Lorenzo, however, had expected to be named a traitor and the news that this had indeed happened hadn’t faced him, having always expected the worst from Asmodeus as that was what he had been given. Raphael was quick to offer his help in seeking equality for all beings of the Shadow World, having always had difficulties with Camille’s hardline leadership of the Institute. He had offered to stay at the Institute to spy on Camille for them. Raphael had been the one to inform Cat and Ragnor what was happening and had quickly gotten their help.

The meeting had been going well but the level of tolerance among the Nephilim differed greatly. Magnus, Lorenzo, Cat, Raphael and Ragnor quickly sought full equality. Several of the other Nephilim, however, seemed to more understand equality with Downworlders to not really mean complete equality, more seeking to end cruelty but wanting Downworlders to be treated and viewed a bit like children, unable to really govern themselves or have the same rights. The debate had gotten heated from there and that was the point of the debate they had reached now, with Alec knowing they either managed to reach a consensus or they would have to adjourn the meeting with the hope of trying again another time.

“Do you have any idea who my father is?” One of the male Nephilim said, his voice dark and offended. Alec was unsure but he thought the guy was from the London Institute. He had started off ok with the proposed changes until he realized they meant true equality. “Should I, a man of my parentage, be judged the same as a common Downworlder?! Is that what you are asking of me?”

The comment almost made Jace, Izzy and Andrew laugh out loud, looking over at Alec who just rolled his eyes at the man.

“Do you have any idea who _my_ father is, Nephilim?” Alec asked him darkly, his eyes reflecting Hell’s fire for a second or two in warning as they turned blood red.

“No one does. Not for sure anyway,” the Nephilim reminded him, refusing to back down.

“I really don’t think you want to go compare the power and influence of fathers with Alexander,” Lorenzo warned.

“Why not?” the Nephilim challenged. He gave Alec a disbelieving look as he asked in a condescending tone, “Can you even speak for the Downworld?”

Alec gave him a superior smirk as he magic’d a sweet-smelling cocktail into his hand. He calmly took a sip before he bothered to reply, “I can not only speak for the Downworld; I **am** the Downworld!”

“What does that mean?” one of the other Nephilim Institute leaders asked puzzled.

“It means I rule the Downworld. I have for years,” Alec revealed as he leaned back in his chair and took another sip of his drink, enjoying the shocked looks on the Nephilim’s faces; all except Magnus and Lorenzo of course.

“But…we have no record of that,” one of the other Nephilim protested, sounding very confused.

“I must have missed the memo that said I should report all my strategic plans to my enemy before carrying them out,” Alec replied sarcastically.

His comment made Izzy snicker and give her brother a thumbs up.

“Magnus, I came here as a courtesy to you as Idris’ greatest warrior. Not to be insulted,” Blackwood said, sounding very offended, standing up as he spoke. He was the leader of the Institute in Texas and quite an impressive warrior himself.

“Sit your ass back down, Blackwood,” Magnus hissed, giving the man a piercing look.

“But…” Blackwood protested, gesturing towards Alec who just raised his glass at him in a mock salute that infuriated Blackwood even more.

“Now, Blackwood!” Magnus said sharply, giving Alec an annoyed look for baiting the guy. Alec just flashed him an innocent smile and a ‘who me?’ expression that had Magnus roll his eyes at him.

“Yes, Blackwood, be a good doggy and sit your ass down and shut up while the grown-ups are talking,” Jace added darkly, making magic swirl around his right hand in warning.

“What the…” Blackwood got out, anger making his face flush. However, he was silenced by a warning look from Magnus and he slowly, reluctantly, sat back down.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Izzy began to try and calm things down.

“She is using the title gentlemen quite liberally here,” Alec added sarcastically, interrupting her, as he looked around at the gathered Nephilim, his eyes resting longest on Blackwood.

“What we are saying is that we have discussed with you the advantages of an equal Shadow World and drawn parallels to the Mundane world. Yes, we have angel blood but so do the Seelies and as you have heard here today; some Warlocks too. Furthermore, our blood doesn’t make us better. Our blood is just a part of who we are; we can be good or bad or anything in between. Blood doesn’t define us, nor does it define Downworlders,” Magnus quickly said, interrupting Izzy and Alec before things got out of hand.

Alec just nodded and sipped his drink, giving everyone around the table a superior look.

“It is not only a matter of justice, of what is fair. It is also a matter of survival,” Raphael said, his voice reflective and thoughtful. “The Nephilim race has only been able to keep superiority in the Shadow World by keeping the Downworld divided, vampires against werewolves, the Seelies out on the sidelines ready to go either way.”

“Why would things have changed now?” Cat asked, curiosity in her tone.

“Alexander has changed that,” Magnus said, nodding to the Warlock. “He has unified the Downworld. Joined all its people under him, one rule, one law. One Downworld.”

“United the Downworld is stronger than Idris; in numbers and in power,” Lorenzo warned, saying what all the Nephilim were thinking. “If you don’t want to do the right thing out of morality then do it to survive.”

There was silence around the table for a few moments.

“Let’s have a vote. Who’s in favor of changing things? To change the Accords to create a truly free, fair and just Shadow World?” Magnus asked, putting up his hand.

Next Lorenzo, Raphael, Ragnor and Cat raised their hands. Slowly, some more reluctant than others, all the Nephilim raised their hands.

Magnus nodded in victory as everyone lowered their hands again, “Good.”

“Nephilim united in something other than discrimination. Who would have thought that? Your race is normally so busy policing each other regarding everything from bedroom habits to racial purity. This is a rare moment,” Alec commented with brutal honesty.

“Beautiful. I might shed a tear,” Jace agreed sarcastically, nodding as he said it.

“Are they always like this?” Cat asked of Magnus with a smile, clearly fascinated by the Warlocks as she, like most Nephilim, had never really known any Downworlders personally.

“They are normally worse,” Magnus remarked with deadpan humor.

“He’s not wrong,” Jace admitted, winking at Cat who blushed at the attention.

“No, not at all wrong,” Alec said, saluting Magnus with his drink.

“This change starts in Idris. We need a political opposition to the people supporting the old rule. Someone willing to try and counter the darkness that my father managed to spread and which his people are still spreading now, even after his death,” Magnus said to the gathered Nephilim, looking at each in turn, having come to terms with Asmodeus’ death that night with Alec and now able to talk about him detached and unemotionally.

“Raphael would be a great choice for this task,” Cat suggested, nodding to Raphael, before anyone else could say anything.

“Why me? I don’t want power or influence,” Raphael protested.

“That’s why you should do it,” Cat said matter of fact.

“That’s a good point. I agree,” Alec said even though no one had asked him, nodding his approval of the plan.

“Cat and Alexander are right; because you don’t want it then it should be you,” Magnus agreed, nodding. He smiled warmly at his friend as he asked, “Will you do it?”

“If it can help; sure,” Raphael agreed after a moment’s reflection.

“I suggest we have another meeting in a week after we have all had time to think about which allies we have in Alicante that Raphael can reach out to,” Magnus suggested.

“Agreed,” Cat and Ragnor said in unison.

The others nodded agreement too.

“Ok, meeting adjourned then,” Magnus declared, and everyone rose.

Alec remained seated as he with calm arrogance finished his drink before he made the glass disappear. Then he also rose.

Jace, Izzy and Andrew started to portal the Nephilim back to their respective Institutions, Jace making a point of flirting with Cat as long and as much as he could, making sure he would be the one to portal her, offering to take her whatever she wanted to go as he charmingly put it.

“Treat her well,” Lorenzo warned of Jace when he managed to get Cat to agree to go for a drink with him instead of going straight back to work.

“Or you will see how protective Nephilim can be,” Magnus added seriously.

“I am always a gentleman,” Jace promised, nodding seriously at them as he guided Cat through a portal he created one handed as charmingly as a King leading a Queen to a dance.

“I will be fine. I can take care of myself but thanks guys,” Cat said with a smile at Lorenzo and Magnus as she let herself be taken through the portal, an excited look in her eyes as the portal closed behind her and Jace.

Just then Andrew finished creating portals for people and Lorenzo quickly pulled him into a warm embrace with a hand on his nearest wrist. Andrew eagerly went into his arms and their lips met in a heated kiss.

“You looked very sexy debating politics,” Andrew told his lover with a wink when they had to separate for air.

“You think everything I do look sexy,” Lorenzo reminded him, but he didn’t seem to mind, on the contrary.

“Let me show you some other sexy things I like about you then,” Andrew said seductively as he created a portal one handed.

“Please do,” Lorenzo said eagerly as Andrew started to pull him through the portal. Lorenzo looked back at Alec, Izzy and Magnus, his eyes settling on his parabatai. “See you later.”

“Much later,” Andrew added before he disappeared through the portal.

Magnus laughed and nodded to his parabatai as Lorenzo was pulled through the portal and it closed after them.

“I will see you later, brother, Magnus. I have promised Max and Johnny to take them for ice cream,” Izzy said, looking from Magnus to Alec.

“Thanks,” Magnus said with a smile.

Izzy nodded before she went over to Alec and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for being here,” Alec told her warmly.

“Always,” Izzy swore and blew him a kiss before she made a portal and stepped through it.

Magnus and Alec watched her leave and the portal close before they both turned to face the other as if drawn together.

“Well done. I knew you would be a great ally for the Downworld; for me,” Alec said to Magnus, smiling kindly at him.

“Thank you,” Magnus said, happy for the praise.

Despite being hailed as the greatest warrior in Idris praise from people close to him was still new to him; his father had never given it. He had been lucky with Lorenzo who gave it quite generously which was quite unusual for Nephilim where it was customary to only voice critique but never praise.

“Power suits you but then I have a feeling everything will,” Alec told him, winking suggestively at him as he stepped closer.

Magnus blushed, almost unable to breathe from how close they stood now. He shook his head at Alec to try and clear it as he said with a fond smile, “You never stop, do you?”

“Why? You want me to?” Alec asked honestly, looking unusually vulnerable for a moment.

“No,” Magnus admitted shyly, biting his lower lip in confusion at the feelings Alec’s flirting was giving him.

Alec flashed a wide smile at him as he declared after looking at Magnus’s face for a few moments, “I am sure you would look great with makeup. You **must** let my sister do it for you.”

Magnus shook his head at him, amused as he said, “Me with makeup? Not likely.”

“I am certain I can find ways to persuade you,” Alec promised with a heated look.

Magnus felt his mouth go dry as he admitted softly, “I’m sure you will try.”

What Magnus didn’t add was how much he was enjoying Alec’s flirting, but he was also afraid to give into it given his lack of experience with men and his struggle to accept that side of himself. It still felt very new and therefore scary, but he was slowly starting to fear that side of himself less, helped along by watching Lorenzo and Andrew and how easily everyone seemed to accept them and their love.

“I don’t try. I **do** and I **always** get my way,” Alec told him with an arrogant hand wave that made Magnus chuckle.

However, Alec’s eyes on Magnus when he said ‘win’ had a special spark that made Magnus wonder if they were still talking about makeup or something else entirely. The way Alec was looking at him made him feel warm all over and Magnus had to look away, fearing his control would slip if he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Date, romance. Alec goes all in to get his man!
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos) if you are enjoying the story. It will mean a lot to me. Thank you. :)


	5. Quite Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Alec and their friends deal with Camille. Magnus comes out as bisexual in a rather public way. Alec gets dating advice from Izzy and Jace. Magnus and Alec go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers.  
> Chapter warnings: People turned into animals, people sent to Hell, referenced killing of bad guys, homophobia & homophobic language from the bad guys to Lorenzo and Magnus. Some coming out angst (mild).

_Please read the chapter notes for warnings_

# Chapter 5: Quite Magical

It had only been a few weeks after Valentine’s death when it became clear to everyone that Camille was a threat they would need to deal with and quickly. She was proving quite resourceful, gathering a powerbase of true believers, getting ready to fill the void left behind by Valentine.

They all knew they had to deal with her before she went to Alicante to solidify her power and officially go for the position as leader of Idris. After Valentine and his small group of supporters had managed to get into Alicante the wards had been reinforced, making it impossible for Alec and his people to use that trick again.

Magnus had been the one to come up with the obvious plan; use him as bait. Alec did not like that plan one bit, but he had to admit that Camille seemed almost keener on killing Magnus for his betrayal than Alec. So, they had come up with a plan; they had let the rumor circulate that Magnus and Lorenzo would be wandering New York alone, going to and from Alec’s contacts with sensitive information. Information too precious to be sent using fire messages.

Andrew was not happy Lorenzo was now designated bait too, but having Magnus out in the open alone would smell too much of a trap, even for someone as single-minded and obsessed with revenge as Camille seemed to be at the moment. Of course, in all of this planning Magnus and Lorenzo had made it quite clear they were strong Shadowhunters and the Warlocks really didn’t have to worry. That didn’t stop said Warlocks from worrying and they had cast every protection and tracking spell known to them on the Nephilim.

The parabatai did this for a few days, crossing the city, pretending to be running errands and delivering messages for Alec’s people until Camille caught on to it.

Magnus and Lorenzo had been aware Nephilim had been following them for a few blocks now, the beginning darkness no hindrance to their pursuers or for them thanks to their runes. The parabatai had just entered a deserved alley, making sure they were followed there.

“They are getting closer,” Lorenzo remarked, his voice low to ensure only Magnus could hear him, his right hand forming a fist as he prepared for battle.

Lorenzo was itching to take out his bow but controlled it, knowing they had to get their enemies closer. He was dressed in a lose dark green tunic and tight black leather pants. His long hair was in a ponytail and he had a silver earring dangling in one ear and several necklaces around his neck. He had added dark green highlights to his hair today. Magnus had opted for the traditional black on black Shadowhunter warrior outfit, feeling comfortable and in his element with his weapons belt and his blade ready in its holster.

“I know,” Magnus replied, looking around without moving his head, trying to appear as innocent and nonchalant as possible.

“We have four coming up behind us, two on the right rooftop,” Lorenzo said, having seen and heard them, making sure to look straight ahead as he spoke to not spook their followers.

“Four on the right rooftop, three on the left one,” Magnus corrected, having activated several of his runes with a thought, his right hand brushing against his blade in his weapons’ holster.

“They are trying to box us in, catch us in the crossfire,” Lorenzo said unnecessarily.

Just then they saw four figures walking towards them, making the Nephilim give each other a determined look, mentally preparing for battle.

“We’re got this,” Magnus said with a confident grin at Lorenzo, feeling at home here, in the mist of battle.

Lorenzo gave a dark smile as he unfolded his bow, ready in his hand but kept it down. No need to pretend now; their opponents knew they had been spotted the moment they started to walk towards them.

The four figures came closer and closer and Lorenzo and Magnus drew to a stop, waiting for them to approach them. Luckily the Nephilim who had followed them were still some distance away, giving Magnus and Lorenzo some breathing room. When the four people was close enough and they walked under the streetlights it was easy even if any Mundanes had been around to see it was Camille and three of her best warriors.

“Camille,” Magnus greeted calmly as soon as she was close enough to hear him.

She gave Lorenzo a disgusted and dismissive look before her eyes settled on Magnus, filled with self-righteous fury.

“Magnus,” Camille said back as she and her three men came to a stop before him and Lorenzo.

Everyone had their hands near their weapons but only Lorenzo had his bow out though still not raised.

“The rumors of you and that Warlock were clearly true. The look of you! Disgusting!” One of Camille’s men spat at Lorenzo, looking him up at down, taking in his hair and clothes and jewelry.

Magnus instinctively moved so he was halfway between Lorenzo and the man who had spoken.

“Back off,” Magnus warned, his eyes flashing golden in fury.

“Aww. Too weak to defend yourself?” Another of Camille’s men taunted, giving Lorenzo a dark look.

“No. Just not in the mood to speak to idiots,” Lorenzo replied flippantly.

“Why you!” The man said furiously.

He was to step towards Lorenzo who just gave him a challenging look when Camille put out an arm and stopped him with a single death glare.

When the man stepped back Camille withdrew her hand.

“Yes, stay there like a good doggy,” Lorenzo taunted, making the Nephilim stare furiously at him.

“Lorenzo,” Magnus warned, his eyes on Camille and her people even as he spoke to him.

Lorenzo just gave Magnus an innocent smile as he said, “He started it.”

Magnus felt like rolling his eyes at him but controlled it.

“Magnus,” Camille said with fake charm, her focus now completely back at him, making he focus 100% on her again as well.

She stepped closer and reached up a hand to touch his face, but he pulled away before she could, a closed expression on his face.

“Don’t,” he warned.

Before she could reply a portal opened and Alec stepped through, flanked by Jace, Izzy and Andrew. Their sudden appearance made Camille and her men tense and take up their blades but didn’t activate them yet, aware that beating four Warlocks in close combat as well as two Nephilim, one of whom was Magnus, didn’t give them good odds.

Alec and his Warlocks were a sight to behold. Alec were dressed in a grey and silver lined Victorian style suit, looking more fitting for a Queen’s ball than battle. Izzy wore a black corset and a dark purple dress that was tied up to only reach her knees, having long leather boots on. Andrew wore black jeans and a dark shirt while Jace wore faded jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket.

“Camille,” Alec said darkly as he and his Warlocks came to a stop opposite Magnus and Lorenzo, blocking Camille and her three men in between them.

“Alexander!” Camile hissed darkly, her hand on her still not activated blade tightening.

“Let’s not mark this lovely night with _unnecessary_ violence,” Jace said darkly as he with a flip of his wrist made her weapons belt, and thereby her weapons, as well as the blade in her hand, vanish.

Camille was left giving him a shocked and furious look. Jace just winked at her as Izzy chuckled a bit at the comical look of pure disbelief at Jace’s attitude on Camille’s face.

“Lorenzo,” Andrew said with a wide smile that Lorenzo instantly reciprocated.

Lorenzo kept an eye on Camille and her men as he rushed to Andrew’s side, embracing him while still holding onto his bow.

“Mi sol _[my sun in Spanish]_ ,” Andrew said affectionately as they pulled apart just enough to kiss.

The endearment made Lorenzo smile, by now used to Andrew saying words of endearments in a variety of languages and having already learned what Andrew’s favorite ones meant.

Andrew and Lorenzo had barely separated when they saw Camille and her men were looking outraged at them, having clearly never seen two men – and then an interracial couple at that! - kiss before as it was forbidden in Iris and so were relations with anyone who wasn’t a Nephilim.

“That’s disgusting,” one of Camille’s men said with an appalled shake of his head.

Despite his best efforts a flash of hurt crossed Lorenzo’s face. He tried to hide it, but Magnus felt his hurt in the bond and Andrew saw it on his face and in his eyes.

“You upset my love. _That_ was a mistake,” Andrew threatened darkly, his eyes ablaze with fury as he looked at the Nephilim who had spoken.

Before the Nephilim had time to react Andrew did a handwave and fire surrounded the warrior, biting into him, burning him in seconds, leaving only ashes and the echoes of his pained cries behind. Afterwards it was deadly quiet in the alley. Camille and her two remaining men looked shell-shocked, Andrew looked smug and Lorenzo looked amazed at Andrew.

“Let’s cut to the chase. I still have men on the roof and joining us from the other side of the alley. I might not get you all, but I will get some,” Camille said darkly, her voice strong. She settled on Magnus as she offered in a calm and strong voice, “Your parabatai has long ago forfeited his life but I am not Valentine. You can be a true asset to Idris and to me. Repent now and join me. We can rule Idris as it should be ruled.”

“Never!” Magnus denied hotly, shaking his head to emphasize his words, moving to stand protectively before Lorenzo, half shielding him with his body.

“You were born to this. We can restore the glory of Idris,” Camille insisted, looking confused by his denial.

“I know who I am now, and I am no longer living in my father’s shadow,” Magnus said strongly, making both Lorenzo and Alec give him proud looks.

“I also should point out that we killed your men on the roof tops and also the ones you sent to follow Lorenzo and Magnus before we came to greet you, my dear,” Alec said smugly.

Camille fought to keep her cool as shearing this. She gave him a furious look as she said, “I should have killed you while I had the chance!”

“You **never** had that chance. You only thought you did,” Alec corrected her arrogantly.

Camille turned again to Magnus, knowing he was her only hope now to change things around.

“Magnus, you can’t really want to do this. Want our way of life forgotten,” Camille tried again.

“Idris has become perverted. Valentine was a murderer, but he was right about one thing; the Downworld deserves better. Deserves justice,” Magnus said strongly, making all the Warlocks give him fond looks.

Camille gave him a frustrated and confused look, ready to grab at straws by now.

“I am _still_ your fiancé,” Camille tried in the hope that would sway him.

“I never chose those vows and I renounce them as I do you,” Magnus said calmly, giving her a cold look.

“No one refuses me!” Camille protested, furious.

“He just did,” Jace pointed out with a glare.

“You are not **that** irresistible,” Izzy added with a pointed look and a dismissive hand wave.

“You won’t _ever_ find a woman better than me!” Camille insisted angrily, spitting the words out at him. “I was _always_ out of your reach!”

“Oh, please,” Alec mumbled under his breath, doing an eye roll.

Something snapped in Magnus and he had had enough. Enough of her. Enough of keeping a side of himself hidden. He had simply had enough!

“No, not a woman,” Magnus said, his voice strong and filled with purpose.

Everyone watched him as he walked up to Alec. Without hesitating for a moment Magnus pulled Alec close by his jacket collar. Alec easily allowed it, looking a bit curious and confused but more than willing to be pulled so close to Magnus not even air separated then. Then…Magnus kissed him! Hard. Passionately. Right on the lips.

“Aww,” Izzy got out, smiling adoringly at them.

“Wow. Wonder boy’s got game!” Jace admitted, doing a low whistle.

“What?!” One of Camille’s men got out, shocked to his core at seeing Idris’ golden boy kiss a man and not just any man…Alexander! The world’s most powerful Warlock.

Magnus pulled a bit back only to go back in for a second kiss. Alec certainly didn’t seem to mind at all, holding him close against him with his hands on his hips.

“Oh, do shut up now so the rest of us can enjoy this moment,” Izzy said annoyed and did a hand wave and the man who had spoken was transformed into a toad.

“Wow,” Alec got out, smiling widely at Magnus when he finally drew back for breath.

“Yeah,” Magnus replied, suddenly looking a bit shy as he let go of Alec.

“You are leaving me for that?!” Camille got out, enraged as she waved at Alec. “A Warlock? A _male_ Warlock?!”

Alec separated completely from Magnus and stepped close to her, his eyes going blood red.

“Not just a Warlock,” Alec said, his voice a low and dangerous rumble. “The son of Lucifer. The first Nephilim. The destroyer of worlds. The savior of nations. I have been it all and then some.”

Camile’s eyes widened in fear and surprise. “What? Are you…”

Alec nodded as he smiled dangerously at her, “Yes. Everything you have been looking for.”

“An Angel-blooded Warlock,” Camille got out in shock.

Alec nodded before he warned, “I should say I don’t take kindly to people hurting or threatening my family nor am I a big fan of being tortured.”

Defenseless, weaponless, Camille still looked defiantly at him as she challenged, “What will you do?”

“My mother always wants some company. I will send you and your men there,” Alec decided with an evil smile.

“Your mother?” Camille repeated, dumbstruck.

“Oh, I forgot to mention…my mother is Lilith, the first wife of Adam…and the mother of all Demons,” Alec said darkly.

He let the news sink in, enjoying the terror in her eyes as her bravery and strength finally faded. Then he snapped his fingers and her and her two men, one of them still a toad, vanished, only to reappear in Edom.

“Finally!” Jace said with a relieved sigh as the threat was over and dealt with.

Alec turned back to Magnus, noticing he looked a bit shellshocked.

“That was quite some coming out statement,” Alec said with a warm smile.

“I….I didn’t know I was going to do that,” Magnus admitted lowly, sounding more than a bit surprised himself.

“Well, if it is any consolation I enjoyed it quite a lot so any time you feel like making a public statement I am available,” Alec promised with a wink, making Magnus smile as he had hoped for.

Meanwhile Jace had created a portal back to the mansion and they all went back. They had barely made it back before Lorenzo and Andrew went to their room to ‘reconnect’ while Magnus declined Alec’s offer of a drink and instead went for a walk alone to clear his head.

Izzy and Jace then decided to celebrate their victory with Alec and all three Warlocks got rather tipsy – making Alec spent substantial time comparing Magnus’ eyes to any object he loved from artwork to food, resulting in Izzy and Jace giving him fond and overbearing looks.

The next few weeks passed more quietly as they prepared to see the changes they kept working on getting Raphael installed in a position of power so that the changes they wanted to see in the Shadow World and in Idris in particular come to fruition.

Alec had started to feel a growing affection for Magnus that went beyond his physical good looks in the few months he had now been staying with him. What really convinced him of the depth of his feelings was when Magnus thought no one was watching and he had observed Max and Johnny play in the garden. Alec had been watching him from the window in his office and he had seen how kind he had been, how gentle, how giving. He had realized then that he could fake it for a short time, but Magnus was clearly not faking then; being kind to his ‘babies’. He was really as kind-hearted as he seemed. Since then Alec had started to notice every little detail about Magnus.

Magnus was considerate and kind, soft-spoken and intelligent. He was clearly still tormented by his betrayal of his father and Idris, but Lorenzo’s presence seemed to calm him a lot and Alec encouraged them to spend a lot of time together which they did. Things really improved after he was seeing his mother regularly. She and Magnus now spoke every day and it eased his feelings of guilt and betrayal. It was clear Magnus was the apple of his mother’s eye and she was everything Magnus had ever dreamed of in a mother – she was kind, soft, self-sacrificing, loving and completely devoted to her son and his happiness.

It also helped Magnus to see his betrayal of Idris and his father were helping people. With Alec promising a new future and real justice in the Shadow World, Valentine’s cry for violence started to lose its appeal to many Downworlders. The same for Asmodeus’ legacy of bloodshed; the young generation of Shadowhunters were less willing to buy into the belief they were more worthy simply due to their blood.

As the days passed, Alec had started to realize he wanted more from Magnus than just a quick fuck. Well, he wanted that part too. But he wanted him to give in to him with his whole heart and soul. So, he had thought it couldn’t be that hard to talk the Nephilim into giving in to him; he had thousands of years of experience and had had more lovers than he could count.

Alec had used all his tricks, all of his charm. He had kept flirting with him, even giving him gifts and taking him sightseeing around the world. He knew Magnus was interested; he knew he wanted him. He could see it, feel it. But Magnus had kept turning him down – sometimes firmly, sometimes shyly but always determined.

The more Magnus turned him down, the more Alec knew this Nephilim was made just for him and he had to have him. But nothing worked. Expensive gifts, romantic candlelight dinners, compliments, excessive flirting…everything that always worked for him before, now didn’t. Finally, Alec had to conclude he needed some expert advice as all his usual tactics were not working. He needed better insight into Magnus to figure out why it wasn’t working when he knew Magnus wanted him just as much as Alec wanted him.

It was late in the evening and Alec had a good idea where his sister would be at this time; sitting out in the large manicured gardens on the terrace enjoying the last rays of the sun while having a cocktail by the pool. When he went out on the terrace, he saw her sitting by one of the garden tables, sipping a blue cocktail that looked like it was on fire while watching the sun set over the pool and large gardens.

He went over to her and she smiled when she looked up and saw him. He kissed her cheek in greeting before he sat down opposite her and with a snap of his fingers, he had a cocktail of his own; a sweet smelling Manhattan, colored orange. He took a sip before giving her an intense look.

“Izzy, you have been with Nephilim, haven’t you?” Alec asked.

“Yes, in secret though and never anything serious. Why?” Izzy asked, a bit puzzled as she was sure he knew the answer already. Then realization dawned on her.

“It’s Magnus, isn’t it?” she exclaimed happily, winking at him.

Alec played with his cocktail glass as he admitted, “Maybe.”

“Ah!” Izzy said with a knowing smirk.

“I want to court him,” Alec admitted softly, looking at his drink as he spoke, using a term that for Mundanes was already old-fashioned, but for Izzy and himself the term courting was still fairly new.

Izzy squeezed his hand across the table, smiling at his courage at admitting it.

“Well, he’s great. Go for it,” Izzy urged warmly.

“Well, that’s my point. He’s not really responding to my charms,” Alec admitted, frustrated.

Just then Jace walked out on the terrace, having heard what Alec said. He sat down in the chair between Izzy and Alec and magic’d up a whiskey for himself.

“What am I hearing? Someone not falling for the Alec charm?! Be still my beating heart!” Jace teased as he took a sip of his drink.

“Very funny!” Alec mock complained, still giving Jace a smile.

“Well, he’s different. More…. sensitive. More innocent in some ways than the Mundanes and Downworlders you normally go for,” Izzy reminded Alec thoughtfully.

“Just dazzle him with your magic. Nephilim love that; makes them feel naughty, knowing they are with someone with demon-blood, something forbidden,” Jace said with a knowing look and a sexy wink.

“Magnus isn’t like that,” Alec protested hotly, getting offended on Magnus’ behalf.

“You really care for him, don’t you?” Izzy asked with a soft look, seeing the real care and emotions in Alec’s face.

Alec calmed down, realizing Jace had been baiting him. He was thoughtful for a moment, the only sounds being the crickets and the night animals.

“Yes, I do,” Alec admitted quietly after thinking it over.

“Alec, he just came out as bisexual. He has lived a repressed life. He is still finding himself. It is not the best time to seek a long-term relationship,” Jace warned. He took a deep calming breath as he cautioned, “In particular him; he had a harder upbringing then most. He’s Asmodeus’ son!”

“I know but he doesn’t judge me for my father. I won’t judge him for his,” Alec explained calmly.

“Just fuck him and get him out of your system,” Jace suggested with a sexy smile, doing a dismissive hand wave.

“Jace!” Alec protested sharply while Izzy rolled her eyes at Jace.

“Fine,” Jace relented, looking from Izzy to Alec and back again. He then winked at them as he teased, “Fuck him repeatedly and _then_ get him out of your system.”

“Jace, seriously!” Alec complained, shaking his head at him, giving him a fond but frustrated look.

“Forget about him,” Izzy insisted, waving dismissively at Jace, ignoring his pout. She leaned closer to Alec across the table, smiling encouragingly. “What does he like?”

“Training how to kill Downworlders like us,” Jace suggested in a sarcastic and teasing tone as he took a sip of his whiskey.

Alec rolled his eyes at him as he said, “I’m not sure. He rarely talks about his feelings or what he likes…”

“Books,” Jace suggested after a few seconds of pause. When Alec and Izzy looked questioning at him, he added a bit sheepishly, “I saw him in the library some time ago, admiring the books, carefully taking one down and flipping pages.”

“I can give him a book!” Alec said joyfully with a wide smile. Then his smile faded a bit as he asked, sounding a bit lost, “But what about?”

“Weapons? Battles? War strategies? Is that not something all Nephilim like?” Jace suggested with a shrug as he took another sip of his whiskey.

Alec ignored him as he considered the idea of a book and how to best impress Magnus with the knowledge that he loved books.

“Surely you have been giving Cat other things than weapons in the weeks you two have been courting,” Izzy teased Jace.

“She’s different,” Jace insisted firmly. His eyes took on a dreamy note as he added, "She is so strong and funny and well-spoken and....she's just different."

Izzy smiled at Jace's lovestruck expression and shook her head at him, finding it funny Jace for all his years and experiences had not yet figured out he was falling for the Shadowhunter.

“I would like to give him something that speaks of love. I don’t think he really ever got much love growing up,” Alec said thoughtfully as he took a sip of his cocktail.

“Romeo and Juliet?” Jace suggested.

“They both die, genius,” Izzy objected.

“What? It’s the most romantic tale ever done,” Jace protested, sticking his tongue out at her and she responded in kind.

Alec smiled, rolling his eyes at them; young Warlocks. But he couldn’t blame them. Neither of them had passed even 2000 years yet; Izzy was not even come close to the 1000 year mark. Still so young!

“I want a happy ending. Magnus deserves a happy ending,” Alec said with certainty and a dreamy look in his eyes.

“The Scarlet Pimpernel. It has action, heroes, villains and love,” Izzy suggested after a few moments had passed in thoughtful silence.

Alec thought about it but then nodded agreement, thinking the good guys vs. the bad guys and the gallantry of the hero would sway Magnus and speak to his sense of duty and honor.

“Good idea,” Alec said gratefully to her with a smile.

“Best of luck, brother,” Izzy said with a smile of her own as she took a sip of her drink.

Alec finished his drink and then with a hand wave made the glass disappear. Determined to start putting a new Magnus seduction plan in motion he rose. He went to Izzy and bent down, kissing her temple tenderly, lovingly. She smiled up at him before Alec turned to face Jace.

“No kiss for me for my brilliant suggestions?” Jace teased.

Alec grinned and shook his head at him but then playfully and affectionately kissed his temple too. To Alec, Jace would always be his baby and he made sure he knew he always had a home and a family here.

“Alec, be careful. I like Magnus, I really do but I worry for you. You can pretend all you want but your heart bruises easily,” Jace warned him in a serious tone as Alec drew back from him.

“Thank you but I will be fine,” Alec promised.

“You might not want to remember, and Izzy wasn’t there for it all, but I remember Raj and others who hurt you, took advantage of you, betrayed you. I was the one who picked up the pieces. I was the one who had to watch you suffer. I can’t do that again. I _won’t_ ,” Jace reminded him worriedly, a look of anguish in Jace’s eyes as he spoke.

Alec looked briefly away, his eyes clouded in pain as he remembered every painful episode Jace was referring to, every betrayal fresh in his mind as if it was yesterday. He had been depressed after each of them, losing more and more the will and desire to go on. Jace had saved him; had dragged him back into the light and given him the will to continue living. Then, over time, Izzy, Andrew, Jonathan and Max had arrived, but for a long time it had only been Jace.

“I’m fine,” Alec insisted, giving Jace a fond but reassuring smile.

Jace grabbed hold of his right hand, squeezing tightly as he warned agonized, “You almost killed yourself back then, Alec.”

Alec squeezed Jace’s hand before he drew back, realizing how worried Jace truly were.

“Yes, but I won’t now,” Alec insisted. He looked at his sister who gave him a fond but concerned look and then back at Jace. “I have Izzy and you and besides…Magnus won’t betray me.”

“I hope not,” Jace said sternly. He paused before he added seriously, “If he even considers it then this time, I won’t listen to you. I will kill him and get you to safety.”

“I appreciate your concern, but it won’t be needed,” Alec swore, giving him a reassuring smile.

Alec started to walk back towards the house, his sister giving him a fond look while Jace still looked a bit worried.

“It better not!” Jace yelled after him.

Alec grinned, turning around as he kept walking backwards as he said, spreading his arms wide, “You worry too much, mon frère _[my brother in French]_.”

Alec then turned back and continued towards the house.

“You should worry _more_. You hate Nephilim,” Jace yelled after him, wanting to provoke him.

Alec stopped, turned to face him as he said seriously, “This one is…”

“I know, I know. Different,” Jace said for him with a grin as he had said the same about Cat. Besides, Alec had said that a lot about Magnus since he had met him.

“Precisely,” Alec said with a wink.

Jace gave him a soft smile as he gave in and said, “Go on then. Impress him.”

Alec smiled warmly at his words, happy to have swayed him. With this new plan in mind Alec’s confidence returned, and he stood up straighter.

“Don’t I always?” Alec teased as he threw up his hands, laughing as he went into the house.

Alec smiled to himself as he heard his sister and Jace’s laughter echoing in the garden behind him.

Over the next week Alec prepared for his big surprise for Magnus. They had a few mild skirmishes with Nephilim hardliners, but Magnus turned out to be a great asset; he talked to as many Nephilim as would listen. More than once he talked a whole Institute into joining them and stop supporting Asmodeus’ teachings and instead support a regime change for a leader who would be fairer and just for all Shadow World citizens. There was no doubt Magnus was a great addition to the mansion and to Alec’s cause to win equality for his people.

Alec had spent the day preparing for his surprise for Magnus; he had selected a remote and bare location in some large fields outside of New York; staying close to his mansion to keep the temperature and daylight remotely the same. The building he had magic’d up was huge and he glamoured it from Mundanes. Alec tried to get all the details right as best as he could remember; from palm trees to statues, pillars, marble arches and hanging willows. He dressed to impress that night – well, he always did that but with an extra touch tonight. He wore a tight shirt and pants, rings and necklaces and faint diamond dust to his clothes to give a hint of magic and privilege without overdoing it. He had a red jacket that was cut around his ribs in Victorian fashion and emphasized his broad chest and slim waist. He looked stunning and he knew it.

When Alec had picked Magnus up, having told him he was going to take him for a surprise, Magnus seemed to have lost the ability to speak for a few moments when he saw him, making Alec smirk in victory at seeing just the reaction he had hoped for.

Magnus on his part had also wanted to impress. He had finally let Izzy do his makeup, remembering Alec's comment about wanting to see him wear makeup and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since then, finding it appealing despite his father's teachings. So he had given in, wanting to make a statement and finally able to free hmself from his father's shadow. With help from Izzy and Lorenzo he had gotten a complete makeover, from clothes to hair and makeup. He wore a dark red jacket and dark pants that matched well with Alec’s outfit. His hair had dark red highlights that matched his jacket and his makeup was done to match. He had an earcuff and three necklaces on that matched his outfit, hair and makeup perfectly.

“You look breathtaking,” Alec assured Magnus as soon as he saw him, seeing he was fiddling, clearly worried what Alec would think at this completely new look.

“You think so?” Magnus asked with a fond smile, his nervousness fading.

Alec nodded, smiling widely as he reached him.

“I do but the most important thing is…do you like it? The makeup, the outfit? Is it…you?” Alec asked warmly, kindly.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment. Was it him? He had never been allowed to express himself like this before. Thinking about it he realized that this; this was indeed him. Who he wanted to be, how he wanted to be seen. He nodded a bit shyly but strongly.

“It is,” Magnus admitted softly, smiling even more.

“That’s the important thing. I would love you in anything that you feel comfortable in; feel is truly you,” Alec said with such affection and honesty Magnus once again felt breathless and moved.

Alec then offered Magnus his arm. With a smile at the gallant gesture Magnus accepted and Alec guided him through a portal he created one-handed, asking Magnus to close his eyes so the location could be a surprise. He was pleasantly surprised when Magnus did so and let him led him along by the hand.

Alec led Magnus through the portal and it closed behind them, stopping right in front of the building he had magic’d up.

“Ok, now you can look,” Alec said with an excited and slightly worried tone as he let go of his hand, really hoping he would like this surprise.

Magnus opened his eyes and blinked, looking at the large white marble building in front of him in the vast and empty fields in awe and wonder. There were archways and columns with carvings of animals and the heads of gods and goddesses on the building. The impressive structure had round water fountains outside the entrance and a pathway with tall marble stone columns leading to the entrance.

“Wow,” Magnus got out, giving Alec an impressed and stunned look.

Alec smiled happily; happy his gift was appreciated.

“Did take me awhile to do,” Alec admitted with a wink.

“Are we…is this?” Magnus got out in wonder as they slowly walked up to the entrance together between the stone columns, Magnus looking around intensely, trying to burn it all to memory.

“I recreated the library of Alexandria. Jace told me you liked books and I noticed you often come to stay in my library at the mansion,” Alec told him, his eyes on Magnus, soaking up his awed reaction like a sponge, feeling moved by the reactions from him.

“Wow!” Magnus got out once again, feeling completely overwhelmed. He gave Alec a shy look as he added, “You did that? For me?”

“Of course,” Alec readily said, giving him a soft look.

Magnus blushed and looked away.

“You are….quite magical,” Magnus admitted, stunned and awed by the gesture.

Alec smiled warmly at him.

“Come,” Alec said, taking his hand and leading him into the library, smiling fondly when Magnus closed his hand around his and easily and trustfully led him lead him into the structure.

They walked through large rooms filled with papyrus rolls lying on shelves along the walls, Magnus gasping in wonder at it all. Alec guided him to the middle of the building. Inside was a courtyard or rather a manicured garden with fountains and statues, peacocks and exotic birds and beautiful flowers. There were a few marble benches between the hanging trees.

“The garden is beautiful! The fountain…peacocks…” Magnus marveled as Alec let go of his hand, turning to look at Alec with awe and admiration in his eyes.

“I might have gotten a bit creative,” Alec admitted with a shrug, waving at the garden with a hand. “And I mixed the Hanging Gardens of Babylon into it too.”

“The Hanging Gardens?” Magnus asked in shock and awe, looking around at the garden.

Alec nodded as he admitted, “It’s a while now since I visited but this is how I remember them.” Alec paused before he added, “And the Library.”

“You saw both? For real?” Magnus asked, intrigued and fascinated.

“Of course,” Alec said with a superior smirk. “I have seen **all** the Wonders of the world.” After a beat he added seductively, “Because I have also seen you.”

Magnus blushed and looked away for a moment before he said, “Sounds amazing.” He quickly added when he caught Alec’s heated look, “The wonders of the world I mean.”

“I wish I could see them all again. With you,” Alec admitted honestly, giving him a heartfelt look.

Magnus was taken back by the honesty in Alec’s gaze; no flirting, no hiding. The real him.

“I…Thank you,” Magnus mumbled shyly.

Alec smiled softly as he snapped his fingers and a table with a white tablecloth, live candles in silver candleholders and two silver plates and associated cutlery appeared on the table. With another snap of his fingers two chairs appeared opposite each other. Alec went to the table and Magnus followed him, overwhelmed by the attention.

“May I?” Alec asked, holding out one of the chairs for Magnus with a gallant air.

Magnus was used to doing things for his female dates; he had never had this before. Alec’s gallantry was different from anything he had ever experienced but nice. He enjoyed being the center of attention, to be catered to.

Magnus blushed again and smiled as he said softly, “Thank you.”

Alec helped him to the table before he sat down himself. With a snap of his fingers a champagne cooler with an expensive champagne appeared as well as two champagne glasses next to each of their plates. Alec reached for the champagne and popped it open.

“Champagne?” Alec offered, holding the bottle out towards him.

Magnus nodded and held out his glass.

“Thanks,” Magnus said when Alec had filled it, looking around the garden in awe.

Alec nodded and filled his own glass before he put the bottle back in the cooler.

“To us,” Alec said with a sexy smile as he reached his glass towards Magnus.

Magnus froze with his glass halfway close to Alec’s, suddenly worried what this all meant to Alec, afraid he was falling and that he was the only one.

“Alec, this is all lovely…” Magnus admitted, biting his lower lip nervously, looking down.

“I sense a but,” Alec said calmly but with a hint of worry.

“But why are you doing this?” Magnus asked honestly, looking him in the eyes as he asked.

“I like you. I want to get to know you better,” Alec replied just as honestly.

“I don’t want to be another conquest,” Magnus admitted, frankly, giving him a pained look.

So that was what he had been worrying about; Alec silently cursed himself for not having made that clear earlier.

“You won’t be,” Alec quickly assured him.

“Your first Nephilim? Is that not a conquest?” Magnus challenged, having overheard some of Alec’s Warlock friends saying that this might be why he was staying in the mansion with him.

“You would be my first Nephilim, yes but you won’t just be a conquest,” Alec assured him, giving him a fond look, still holding his glass up but having withdrawn it a bit.

“You are immortal. I’m not,” Magnus warned.

Alec sighed and a flash of pain crossed his face.

“Can we try to stay in this moment for now and worry about that later?” Alec pleaded.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment, seeing Alec seemed to be serious.

“Ok. I guess,” Magnus conceded.

“To us then,” Alec said with a warm smile, lifting his champagne glass for a toast once more.

Magnus let Alec’s warmth wash over him and he touched his glass to the Warlock’s as he said, “To us.”

They both took a sip, the toast a promise. As soon as Alec had put down his glass, he did a snap of his fingers and he had a parcel in his hands wrapped in glittery paper.

“Here. This is for you,” Alec said with a fond smile as he handed it over.

Magnus took the parcel with a smile, giving him a questioning look.

“Open it,” Alec said, nodding encouragingly.

Magnus did so, carefully removing the paper to reveal an old but carefully preserved leather-bound book.

“A book?” Magnus said in awe, handling it very carefully. He read the title and exclaimed with a warm smile, “The Scarlet Pimpernel! I love this story! It is one of few Mundane tales I know.”

“You do? I'm happy to hear that,” Alec said enthusiastically, grinning widely as Magnus carefully opened it to the first page. “It is yours then. It’s a first edition.”

Magnus closed the book, still smiling as he admitted regretfully, “I don’t have anything to give you.”

“You already have,” Alec reminded him with a fond look.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked confused, frowning a bit, worried this real and close moment would be ruined by Alec flirting again, putting up that barrier between them.

“Don’t worry, mon amour _[my love in French]_. I mean your company. Just you. Not sex,” Alec assured him with a warm look. Then he winked at him as he added, “Yet.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at him and smiled fondly as he said, “You never give up, do you?”

Alec sobered and gave him a serious look as he asked, “Do you really want me to? Because I will if you say so.”

Magnus looked away momentarily as he admitted softly, “I don’t want to have my heart broken.”

“Something we have in common then,” Alec assured him with a tender smile.

“Do you think we are too different?” Magnus asked softly, giving him a piercing look.

“I think we are different. I don’t think we are **too** different,” Alec corrected after a few moments of reflection.

“Everything has changed so quickly. I am….” Magnus admitted, pausing, unsure what to say.

“Scared?” Alec suggested with an understanding smile.

“A little I guess,” Magnus admitted.

Alec reached out a hand across the table and was pleasantly surprised when Magnus didn’t pull away as he took hold of his hand and squeezed it in comfort and reassurance.

“I will take good care of you, I swear,” Alec promised, giving him a serious look.

Magnus would normally have dismissed such words; he was a Shadowhunter and didn’t need protection. But when Alec said it, it sounded right.

“I trust you. I am not sure why, but I do,” Magnus admitted, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Alec gave him a tender look so filled with affection that Magnus had to fight tears. He had never had anyone look at him like that before in his life. Alec gave his hand a warm squeeze before he let go. He rose and walked around the table, standing before Magnus’ chair. With a snap of his fingers classical instruments appeared in the air above them – violins, flutes and even a small keyboard. The instruments began to play soft romantic music that echoed in the courtyard and mixed with the sounds of the birds and the running water from the fountain.

“May I have this dance?” Alec asked as he bowed, holding out one hand for him, the other behind his back.

Magnus was taken aback by the gesture, moved by the romance and care. He was even more surprised to find how much he liked this side of Alec, this softness and consideration. He put his hand in Alec’s and let the Warlock pull him to his feet.

“I don’t know how,” Magnus admitted shyly as Alec pulled him close against his body, one hand around his waist and the other holding his hand.

“Just follow my lead,” Alec said with an encouraging smile.

“Ok,” Magnus agreed softly.

Alec started to swirl them around as Magnus put his free hand on Alec’s shoulder. Magnus was a bit worried where to put his feet and was looking down at his feet intensely. He gasped when he saw that his feet were slowly but surely lifted up a few centimeters above the ground, making them waltz on air. He looked at Alec to understand how that was possible and saw that Alec had let his glamour fade. His eyes were blood red and his large black wings were circling them, making a safe cocoon for them, magic making them dance, float, freely, easily, within the safe embrace of the Warlock’s black wings.

“It’s not so hard, is it?” Alec asked huskily, his eyes shining with affection.

With a nod of his head Alec made shooting stars start to fall across the sky above them and the moon lit brightly down upon them, making everything seem to shine in a silver light.

“Your wings are beautiful,” Magnus reminded him because he felt he never said that enough about Alec’s true form, his unglamoured form.

Magnus had learned after living with so many Warlocks at the mansion that for a Warlock to be loved for their true form was something they all longed for and he wanted Alec to know he loved his true form, who he really was.

“Thank you. So are you,” Alec said softly, emotionally, a lump in his throat.

Alec felt moved, treasured and overjoyed that he had found Magnus; someone who cared for him as him. Not for his power or money or magic.

“Our feet are not touching the ground,” Magnus reminded him, unsure if this was a dream but if it was, he never wanted to wake up.

“I know. That’s how I feel when I am with you,” Alec admitted tenderly as he pulled him even closer.

“You do?” Magnus asked breathlessly, almost moaning at being so close against him.

“I do,” Alec confirmed, nodding.

“So do I,” Magnus confessed softly, looking into his eyes and was taken back by the warmth he saw in Alec’s gaze.

“You look amazing tonight. You should always dress like this if that is your wish,” Alec complimented gallantly as he swirled them around.

Magnus wasn’t sure it was true; he liked his new style but it wasn’t sure if he was handsome. But maybe that was what love was; seeing the same thing everyone else saw but seeing something amazing and unique in it.

“So do you but then you always look amazing,” Magnus admitted, smiling a bit shyly as he said it.

Alec stopped moving, making Magnus do likewise, literally stopping them midair, his wings still around them and the moon and shooting stars above them. Alec’s eyes were fixed intensely on Magnus’ lips and Magnus held his breath as Alec bent down, his lips closer and closer to his. When Alec did kiss him, it was tender and warm, loving and considerate. Everything he had always wanted a kiss to be.

“Wow,” Magnus got out when Alec pulled back, first now realizing he had closed his eyes during the kiss.

Alec took the hand he had been holding on to Magnus’ hand with and stroked his cheek tenderly.

“You ok?” Alec asked, a bit amused, his eyes soft.

Magnus nodded, blushing as he admitted shyly, “Yes. It’s just…I’ve never…like that….with a man…”

“We have kissed before and quite remarkably I might add,” Alec reminded him fondly.

“I know but never like this. Not so…considerate and kind. I never thought kissing a man, a Warlock, someone that powerful, could be like that, so soft and loving,” Magnus admitted, looking away in shame at admitting that.

Alec tenderly turned his head back to face him.

“No need to be ashamed, mon beau _[my handsome in French],_ ” Alec assured him. “I find it flattering that through me you have discovered these things about yourself.”

“You do?” Magnus asked, surprised, hopefully.

“I do,” Alec confirmed as he claimed his lips again in a kiss now filled with passion and desire.

Magnus was breathless when they drew apart and so was Alec, his blood red eyes shining in the moonlight. It took a few moments for Magnus’ brain to catch up with him.

“You find me handsome?” Magnus asked with a teasing and warm smile, his voice filled with joy and wonder.

Alec had given him many compliments as he had flirted with him but this time it sounded truly heartfelt.

“You speak French?” Alec asked, surprised as he stroked his cheek again, unable to stop touching him.

“Language rune,” Magnus got out, finding it hard to concentrate or even breathe when Alec was touching him.

“Oh. Cheating,” Alec said playfully.

“You can do magic,” Magnus reminded him humorously.

Alec grinned at that but then sobered.

“Yes, I find you very handsome, Magnus,” Alec confirmed, giving him a heated look that stole Magnus’ breath once again and made fire appear in the pit of his stomach.

“So do I,” Magnus said, getting lost in his eyes. At Alec’s amused look and raised eyebrow he quickly correctly, “I mean…with you.”

“Good to know,” Alec said with a sexy smirk.

Magnus smiled back, shaking his head at him in amusement. To try and regain his posture he asked, “Why do you speak French to me?”

“It’s the language of love,” Alec insisted, making Magnus blush and feel very hopeful Alec might feel the same way about him as he did for him; something deep and meaningful and not just about sex.

“And habit, I guess. I lived in Europe for a while and for many years French was the language of the elite,” Alec admitted honestly after a second’s pause.

“And you were the elite of course,” Magnus guessed with warmth and humor.

“But of course, mon ami _[French for my friend]_ ,” Alec agreed with a smile and a wink. He then sobered as he advised, “Any Warlock worth his salt is wealthy; we have an eternity to gather wealth after all.”

“You are plenty impressive without it,” Magnus couldn’t help but say, his eyes filled with fond admiration and awe as he looked at the Warlock.

“Why, thank you, sweetheart,” Alec said with a winning smile that instantly made Magnus smile back. “You are very impressive too, I will have you know.”

Magnus blushed at that as he leaned close and claimed Alec’s lips in another kiss, warm and loving, passionate and filled with promises of things to come.

They danced and kissed, talked and just held each other for the rest of the night. Somehow, they both knew this night had changed everything between them. What they would realize later was that it would also change everything for the Shadow World as their love, their union, became a symbol of a new and changed Shadow World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or a kudos if you enjoyed the story. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you


	6. I Shall Give You The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec proposal and wedding. Immortality talk. Fluff. So much fluff with happy ending for everyone! And I mean everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers.  
> Waenings: Fluff? Like over the top fluff??? 😂

_Please read chapter notes for warnings_

# Chapter 6: I Shall Give You The World

Alec had been dating Magnus for six months now. They had gained ground with Idris, but not enough. Alec knew it tormented Magnus, knowing his people were dying fighting Alec and his supporters on both sides, but Magnus knew change was necessary. Still, it was hard on him and Alec tried to be supportive.

For Alec this was a time of change too. For ages Idris and Nephilim had been his sworn enemy. He could view selected individuals differently; Magnus, Lorenzo…now also Cat as she came around more often to see Jace. But they were individuals. Trying to view the whole race, the whole country, in a light of hope was hard when Alec had so almost only cruelty and bigotry from Idris in all his long years. Slowly, person by person as Alec got to know more and more Nephilim who supported equality, like also Raphael and Ragnor, he was starting to bridge the gap. Each Shadowhunter who supported equality helped slowly, little by little, change how Downworlders saw Nephilim.

Alec had been taken aback by Magnus’ dedication in everything he did. As a member of his group and as his boyfriend. He was loyal and faithful and considerate. He was everything Alec had ever wanted.

As a boyfriend, Magnus was thoughtful, a bit shy and hesitant to show his feelings but above all…Magnus was faithful, loyal, warm, and attentive. He was everything Alec had ever wanted and always needed.

In a few weeks after they had had their first date Magnus had become Alec’s whole world. It was scary but true. What scared Alec the most was wondering if Magnus had fallen as completely for him as he had fallen for Magnus. He knew Magnus loved him; they had both said the words. Something, saying it, something that had been hard before for both of them to say in any connection, familiar or romantic, was now easy. But did Magnus love him the way Alec loved him? Did he fulfill a void in the Nephilim the way Magnus did for him? Magnus was young and had just learned to express himself in his sexuality, his clothes…in everything. Would he really want a dusty old Warlock?

Alec was wondering how to discover the true depth of Magnus’ feelings, if he really felt as deeply as he did, but he also didn’t want to be too forceful. To push him.

Alec was unaware his musings would be answered today.

He had gotten a fire message from Magnus around 18:00 hundred hours, asking to meet him in the main living room of the mansion later that evening, at 20:00. Puzzled as to why Magnus hadn’t just sought him out as they were both in the mansion Alec had waited and shown up at the living room as Magnus’ note had asked for.

Alec had been a bit nervous and impatient as he had entered the living room, unsure what was going on. He loved making surprises for other people but felt worried if someone sprung surprises on him. In the past surprises made for him had in general turned out to be bad.

He saw Magnus out on the balcony dressed in a nice black suit with silver treads, having silver highlights in his hair. Fairy lights decorated the bannister, candle lights stood on the single table on the balcony and the moon was shining brightly overhead as stars were blinking down at them. Everything had a romantic and soft glow.

Alec smiled softly at the sight and with a snap of his fingers he wore a nice suit himself, held in dark blue with a west and golden linings down the pants and around the edges of the jacket.

“What did you want to…” Alec started to ask as he entered the balcony but then stopped as he took in the romantic scene and the table set up.

It was decked for two with a white tablecloth and silver plates and cutlery as well as fine glasses. There were even tall candles in silver candle holders in the middle of the table.

“Wow. You did all of this?” Alec asked, impressed, as he waved to the table and the fairy lights.

Magnus turned to face him and Alec’s heart almost stopped. He was breathtaking; even his makeup had silver glitter to it. The warrior nodded and smiled warmly as Alec came closer to him.

“I did.”

Alec kept moving towards him as if he were being pulled by an invisible tread, unable to stay way. He stopped when they were close enough to touch, emotions making the air seem electric.

“For me?” Alec asked quietly, nodding towards the table and the decorations.

The depth of his emotions showed when Alec’s eyes lit up red and his black wings appeared.

Magnus smiled warmly when Alec’s wings instinctively wrapped themselves around him, making a circle, a fluffy wall, around them. He loved when Alec’s wings did that; instinctively and unconsciously Alec’s wings had protected him and cared for him from day one. Alec’s wings told him better than any words how much Alec loved him.

“Of course,” Magnus confirmed, smiling warmly.

He reached into his pocket and took out a small gift bag from his inner jacket pocket. Alec looked surprised and curious at the small gift bag as Magnus handed it to him.

“This is for you too,” Magnus said as he handed over the small gift bag, an eager but nervous smile on his face.

Alec took the small gift bag, giving Magnus a warm look, filled with wonder.

“A gift?” Alec asked, surprised.

Magnus nodded and smiled warmly as he confirmed, “Yes.”

“Normally I gift people things and not the other way around,” Alec remarked, wonder and awe in his voice as he took out the gift paper and found the small gift pouch inside.

“I know. That’s why I wanted you to have something,” Magnus said lovingly, nodding for Alec to continue opening the gift.

Alec took out the object inside the small pouch; a small Japanese charm in jade and with colorful and elaborate decorations.

“Omamori. A Japanese lucky charm,” Alec said in awe and joy, giving Magnus a warm smile as he looked at it.

Magnus felt warmth wash over him at Alec’s reaction.

“It should protect you as well as bring luck. I got it at the market in Japan we visited last week,” Magnus told him, smiling widely at seeing Alec’s joy at the gift.

Alec got misty-eyed as he looked from the charm to Magnus.

“I love it. Thank you,” Alec told him honestly, his voice emotional and hoarse as he stroked Magnus’ cheek tenderly.

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus lovingly, closing his arms around his waist. His wings moved so close to Magnus they were touching his shoulders and back as he held him tight and close with his wings as well as his arms.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Magnus said softly, smiling warmly when they drew apart.

Alec resultantly moved his wings back behind his back and let go of him.

“And you set up this whole romantic dinner here on the balcony for us?” Alec asked, amazed at the setup, looking at the table and waving towards it with a hand.

Magnus nodded as he confirmed, “I did.”

“Without help? No magic?” Alec asked, needing to confirm it, in awe at the thought someone had done something for him the Mundane way.

Magnus laughed as he said, “No. No magic. No help.”

Alec looked at Magnus in awe and wonder, stroking his cheek tenderly once more as he admitted emotionally, “No one has ever done something so sweet.”

Magnus leaned in and Alec put his arms around his neck. Magnus put his hands on his hips as Alec’s wings again, almost eagerly, as if they missed feeling Magnus against them, moved to embrace him.

“Really?” Magnus asked, surprised.

It wasn’t like anyone had done something like that for him either, but Alec was different. He had just imagined Alec would have done next to everything given his age.

Alec shook his head as he replied lovingly, “As far as I remember then yes.”

“You deserve nothing less,” Magnus assured him strongly.

The words made Alec have to fight tears; hearing that from a lover and then a Nephilim…it was overwhelming to put it mildly.

“Thank you,” Alec said lovingly as he gave him a warm and tender kiss.

When they separated a bit Magnus gave him a loving look as he said seriously, “Alec, I wanted to tell you something.”

“Yes?” Alec encouraged, his voice warm but questioning, trying to get his right wing to behave and not try and pet Magnus’ head and upper back.

“These last few months with you have been amazing,” Magnus said frankly, trying to find the words.

Alec gave him a wide smile as he said softly, “I think so too.”

Magnus smiled back before he focused, trying to find the right words.

“I have fallen for you,” Magnus admitted, a bit shyly but firmly, strongly.

“I am relieved to hear I am not the only one then,” Alec said honestly but with his trademark sense of humor and a soft but teasing look in his eyes.

Magnus smiled lovingly but shook his head as he insisted firmly, “It’s more than that. I am in love with you. I love you.”

Even after hearing it said so many times it was always a gift to hear it and his words made Alec smile softly.

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec replied, giving him a tender and warm look, meaning it.

Magnus shook his head, unsure Alec really got it.

“Nephilim love once, fiercely,” Magnus reminded him slowly, trying to find the words that could correctly convey his feelings.

“I have heard that said,” Alec admitted, a bit puzzled and curious as to why Magnus was bringing it up now.

“So that means I know I will never love another. There will never be anyone other than you for me. You are my whole world,” Magnus admitted honestly.

Magnus’ cheeks turned red as he said it in fear of rejection, but his gaze was strong and even.

“As are you to me,” Alec assured him, kissing him lovingly and tenderly once more.

When the kiss ended Magnus took a deep breath and pulled out a beautiful ring box from his jacket pocket. He opened the ring box, showing a solid silver ring with an engraving on it. For a few moments Alec looked from the ring to Magnus and back again. Was this….? Could it be? Alec was grinning like an idiot as he looked shocked but joyful at the ring.

The engraving showed the Warlock symbol and the Nephilim symbol, an eternity symbol between them. Magnus didn’t have Alec’s wealth, but he had made the ring himself from silver he had been gifted and hoped Alec would see the love in it.

Alec almost stopped breathing in surprise and wonder when Magnus, a Nephilim, Asmodeus’ son of all beings, knelt before him. Even though Magnus had done it before seeing how he trusted him, that he loved him like this…it stole Alec’s breath every time.

“Alexander, will you marry me?” Magnus asked, fighting to keep his voice steady, feeling more nervous than he had ever been in his life but then again; he had never asked such an important question before.

And there it was. The answer to whether Magnus felt like he did. Alec was completely still for a moment, unsure this was real or he was dreaming. No one had ever asked him that answer. Ever. In all his years…no one! No one but Magnus. Alec felt like exploding and his wings rose high in joy and excitement.

“Yes! There’s nothing I would rather do!” Alec said heartfelt, fighting tears of joy.

Alec knelt down beside Magnus, seeing how nervous he was. At his reply Magnus started to smile happily. Alec embraced him warmly as soon as he knelt, his emotions all over the place, feeling more loved than he ever had in his entire life. Alec’s wings wrapped around Magnus, holding him so close Alec feared he might be bruising him, but Magnus didn’t complain. Instead he started to smile and then laugh in joy and jubilation.

Magnus’ laughter died out as he looked into Alec’s red eyes, getting lost in the love and heat he saw there. He put his arms around his neck and pulled him close. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They first drew apart when breathing became an issue. Magnus reluctantly took the ring box and took the ring out, putting it on Alec’s ring finger on his right hand where he didn’t have a ring already. Alec lifted his hand and admired the ring, smiling fondly at it, seeing the love in it, recognizing Magnus’ touch in the work. Magnus looked questioning at him; in awe and joy but also surprise that Alec liked a simple and plain ring so much.

“In all my years I never married. The ring is special because you made it. Because it is from you,” Alec said matter of fact, his voice meaningful and deep.

“Never?” Magnus repeated, feeling oddly pleased and special.

“I never met anyone like you before,” Alec told him honestly, warmly.

His words made Magnus’ heart melt.

“I love you so much,” Magnus said, feeling overwhelmed as he took Alec’s hand with the ring to his lips.

He kissed the ring on Alec’s finger lovingly, smiling when he saw the romantic gesture made Alec blush, proud and awed that he could make the experienced Warlock blush.

When Magnus released his hand again Alec did a hand wave over his right hand and a white gold ring with their initials appeared. Alec took Magnus’ right hand, both looking misty-eyed and emotional as Alec placed the ring on Magnus’ ring finger.

“I wish to show you the world, and make all your dreams come true. I wish to stand by your side in everything you do,” Alec told him passionately as he held the hand he had put the ring on tightly.

“I wish I could offer you forever, but I will pledge the rest of my life, however long it might be,” Magnus told him, stroking Alec’s cheek tenderly with his free hand.

“I can offer you eternity, mon amour _[my love in French]_ ,” Alec revealed, his gaze warm and loving. He paused, hesitating. Then he added, “Let’s talk about it again in a few years and if you wish immortality then, with me, I know a way.”

“Vampire? I would be fine with that,” Magnus assured him, not even having to think long about it.

If it meant being with Alec forever, then he was fine with being a Daylighter like his mother was.

Alec shook his head, smiling secretly.

“I was thinking more like pulling in a few favors,” Alec explained, giving a knowing wink that made Magnus smile and his heart beat faster, unsure what it meant but it sounded promising.

“Is there truly another way than being made a vampire?” Magnus asked, surprised.

He had never heard of such a thing, but he had faith in Alec; if anyone knew of such a thing it would be him.

Alec nodded, now looking and sounding all serious as he explained, “The very Old know if it; the oldest Vampires, Seelies and Warlocks. The Immortal Races. However, we don’t share our secrets easily. However, suffice to say is that there is a way to tie your soul to mine which will make you immortal through me.”

“You would want that? Eternity with me?” Magnus asked breathlessly, hopefully, giving Alec an intense look, catching both his hands in his and holding them tight.

Alec gave him a soft look, looking from their connected hands to him, his wings moving closer around them once again, encircling Magnus protectively and possessively.

“I think so, yes. I have never felt like this before, with anyone. Not as far back as I can remember at least, and I never want to lose this. I never want to forget this,” Alec told him honestly, warmly, a hint of remembered pain in his voice of past loves now long since lost and forgotten.

Magnus smiled warmly at him as he said reassuringly, “I want that too. I love you. Forever.”

“I love you forever too,” Alec told him before he claimed his lips in yet another warm and loving kiss.

Alec moaned into the kiss when Magnus’s eyes reflected desire and heat as he stroked one of Alec’s wings in that special way that had Alec almost purring with pleasure. With a small hand movement Alec made shooting stars and fireworks go off everywhere around the world, at the same time, to celebrate the vows they had just made.

In another part of the mansion Johnny, Max, Izzy, Jace and Cat had been playing Monopoly; a Mundane game Jonny and Max was making a lot of fun introduction Cat too. While Warlocks were normally good and accumulating wealth Nephilim weren’t. however, what Cat lacked in financial understanding she more than made up for it with a no nonsense warrior approach to taking properties and demanding rent. They all looked up when they saw the shooting stars and fireworks outside the large windows facing the gardens. They smiled at each other, easily guessing what was going on.

The next few months were dedicated to getting Raphael installed as the next democratically elected leader of Idris while Magnus and Alec were planning the wedding of a century.

Alec was not just more powerful than any other Warlock, but he was also extremely wealthy. He rented a small island near Japan for the wedding, choosing to host the wedding in a garden there surrounded by cherry trees in bloom with Japanese garden decorations made in stone and with many small fountains filled with fish and water lilies. There were exotic birds and the sun was shining as the cherry blossom flew in the air. It was a breathtaking location for a wedding to be sure.

There was a small podium in the middle of the garden and an old Japanese style mansion at the end of it. The podium had a backdrop made from rows of live flowers in a slightly softer tone than the cherry blossom. The equivalent of a priest stood there in the middle of the podium in front of the backdrop, facing the guests, although no one would be foolish enough to call this man a priest to his face.

Jace was Alec’s best man, happy to see his brother happy, knowing now that Magnus was the one for him. Lorenzo was Magnus’ best man, happy to finally see his Parabatai find the love he had always longed for.

The one man who with any meaning could proclaim a union over Alec were his father. Alec and his father had been anything you could imagine over the years; enemies and allies and anything in between. They had never been close in the mortal sense, but Lucifer was very protective and possessive of his kids in his own way. They were on speaking terms at the moment so Alec decided to ask him to make this a real wedding, meaning that the vows he was to speak should have meaning as well; not only Magnus’. However, Lucifer on the mortal plane could create chaos so instead he would enter the mortal plane using a mortal body, possessing that body. In a mortal body Lucifer had extremely limited powers and could only stay till sundown.

With Lucifer invited and playing the role of a priest at the wedding, Alec felt he had to invite Lilith as well which he did on the condition she could control herself. After all; he was only ever going to get married once and with immortal and extremely powerful parents you really did not want to upset either of them by not inviting one or the other. That would be a grudge that would last…well, forever. So, Lilith had accepted to come, promising to behave. However, for good measure he made sure the mortal she possessed would be magically bound to ensure she couldn’t do any magic at all as her temper was a bit more uncontrollable than Lucifer’s.

The wedding was the highlight of the Shadow World and everyone wanted to be invited. Nothing before or after would ever come close to the grandeur of this event. It was the start of a more united Shadow World and Magnus, Lorenzo and Cat had together with Raphael and Ragnor selected the Nephilim guests they felt were supportive of a new way of doing things.

Alec and all other Warlocks attending the wedding unglamoured, in their true forms, knowing they were among friends who loved them for who they truly were. At this point Magnus, Lorenzo and Cat had seen the Warlocks unglamoured but some of the guests hadn’t so they had prepared them for what they would see.

It was the big day, and everyone were gathered on the island, ready. Alec of course was making sure Magnus and he made their entrance after all the guests had arrived in a grandiose way. They were almost ready, everyone was seated on rows before the podium, an aisle between the rows. Izzy had just finished ordering the catering people for the reception about and was returning to her seat when a young man stopped her, looking nervous and uncertain.

“Excuse me but I am unsure where I am to be seated?” The young man asked.

“I can help you,” Izzy assured with a warm smile, looking him up and down.

He looked like a bookworm, nothing like the warriors she had often gone after before. However, there was something in his eyes she liked. She decided to investigate it further.

Izzy reached out her hand for a hand kiss as she replied with a wink, “I’m Izzy. And you are?”

She was curious what he would do. She was unglamoured and snake scales were shimmering all over her body, painting it in layers of gold and green. However, he didn’t seem repulsed or dismayed at all; he seemed more flustered by the fact she was a girl than a Warlock.

“Simon,” he got out, unsure what to do with her hand so he just shook it.

Izzy withdrew her hand, a bit amused by his lack of knowledge of the protocol to kiss a lady’s hand, unaware the custom was now outdated in the mortal world.

“A Shadowhunter?” Izzy asked curiously, tracing one of the edges of his runes that was visible under his dress shirt by his neck with a finger.

“Yes. It’s a long story. I was mortal,” Simon explained, blushing.

Izzy was even more pleasantly surprised he wasn’t reacting negatively to her Warlock Mark. Most Mundanes did as they associated her Mark with the Devil and Hell. That wasn’t far off of course considering who her father was. However, being scorned and ridiculed for her Mark was something Izzy had never tolerated. She was proud of her Mark and who she was; always had been.

Knowing this about Simon, that he was different, unique like this, Izzy let herself smile at him for real. She found his blush adorable. She decided she wanted this one and what she wanted she got.

Izzy locked her arm under his elbow as she said with a sexy smile, “Fascinating. Tell me everything about this interesting journey of yours.”

Simon talked and talked while Izzy guided him to the front row to sit next to her, introducing him to Max and Johnny who was sitting there. Over time both the small Warlocks had gotten used to Shadowhunters and were now unafraid to meet Simon. Within seconds Simon had the boys charmed with his tales of Star Wars. Izzy was watching his enthusiastic hand waves as he entertained with his tales. She had a fond expression on her face and a fascinated look in her eyes as she watched Simon interact with her small ‘brothers’.

Jace was getting ready to go join Lorenzo and Lucifer on the podium as an armful of Cat flew into his arms. She looked amazing in a formal dress that reached her ankles with bare shoulders and a deep neckline, showing off her lovely caramel skin and lean warrior body.

Jace held her tight and claimed her lips in a hard kiss. He loved that Cat didn’t fear him unglamoured; wasn’t afraid of his teeth or claws or his wings. He had never had a lover who wasn’t a Warlock herself who was unafraid of him unglamoured. Cat was different. She was fearless and he loved that about her!

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, almost wrapping herself around him like a koala bear. When they drew apart, they were both panting, breathless, horny and had to adjust their hair and clothes.

“Are you ready, baby?” Jace asked, putting a hand on her arm.

“Born ready,” Cat smirked.

Jace grinned at that and kissed her again. When they drew apart to breathe Jace caught sight of the clock on the mansion wall and saw it was almost time.

“Ok, it’s almost time. Go get Magnus,” Jace said, kissing her lips once more before reluctantly letting go of her.

Cat nodded and smiled as she was about to turn towards the building to get her longtime friend, knowing he was getting ready in there. She then remembered something and turned back to face Jace.

“Oh, can you turn the linings of my dress blue?” Cat asked of Jace, spinning around for him.

“I just turned them green for you not more than 20 minutes ago,” Jace reminded her, confused.

“Yes, but now I want them blue,” Cat insisted.

“My magic isn’t a circus trick from a Disney movie,” Jace complained.

She pouted as she leaned close, back into his personal space. She stroked one of his wings in a way she knew he loved, making him almost moan out loud.

She kissed his cheek before she purred, whispering seductively into his ear, her breath hot against his skin, “For me?”

Jace seemed to melt as his whole expression softened. He turned and kissed her tenderly.

“For you; always,” Jace whispered quietly, their eyes locking for a moment, filled with desire and fondness.

Jace snapped his fingers and the lining on her dress was blue.

“You’re the best!” Cat exclaimed fondly as she blew him a kiss before hurrying into the building to get Magnus.

Jace looked affectionately after her before he walked to the podium. He nodded politely to Lorenzo and then went to stand before Lucifer. He did a small bow and when Lucifer nodded, he offered his hand in greeting.

“Not dead yet I see, Jace?” Lucifer teased, winking at him as he took his hand.

Jace smirked at the joke. They had always had a unique relationship, Jace and Lucifer, respectful but more relaxed and teasing than Lucifer would normally allow anyone to be who wasn’t his offspring. Jace’s father, a demon, had defied Lucifer to be with an Angel, his mother, making Lucifer resentful of the half-breed offspring at first. However, when Lucifer had realized how pissed off it had made Heaven, he had been very accommodating as he loved to piss off Heaven. When Heaven’s angels had murdered Jace’s parents for their forbidden love it had been Lucifer who had helped guide Alec to Jace’s hiding place after his mortal care takers had died.

Jace tried not to consider how odd it was to have Lucifer in the body of an elderly handsome businessman with silver lines in his dark hair; he was still wearing a suit and a tie. However, the mortal body Lucifer was in had a sense of power and control that betrayed the mortal it had belonged to knew power and liked it. It suited Lucifer; power.

“Lucifer,” Jace greeted as the handshake ended, ignoring the teasing. He nodded to the body Lucifer was currently in as he remarked, “Nice meatsuit.”

“Alexander doesn’t want me attending in person; he thinks I might scare the locals,” Lucifer explained sarcastically, thankfully seeming ok with that.

“You were told about Lilith I assume? Because you two in the same room…” Jace said worried.

“She also sent a proxy. She’s there,” Lucifer calmed him, nodding and pointing to a woman sitting next to Izzy, on the other side of where Simon was now sitting and still talking.

The woman did a small wave when she saw their eyes on her. Like Lucifer the human woman she was possessing dressed wealthy and looked good.

“Oh. Ok then,” Jace said, calmed by knowing this, hoping they could both control themselves tonight.

“I haven’t seen you in person since Alexander almost…” Lucifer said reflectively.

“You are not seeing me in person now either,” Jace interrupted with, not wanting to hear Lucifer remember the time he had last seen him in a proxy, when Alec had almost killed himself.

“You know what I mean,” Lucifer insisted, starting to sound annoyed.

Jace nodded, aware he should not anger Lucifer so he simply said, “I know.”

“I wanted to say…” Lucifer started to say but then seemed to forget the words.

“Thank you?” Jace suggested.

“Yes. That,” Lucifer agreed, nodding.

“You haven’t gotten any better at this whole gratitude thing, or relationships for that matter, since I last saw you then, have you?” Jace asked sarcastically.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed as he reminded him of the conversation he had had with Jace just as he had arrived around 30 minutes ago and had been greeted by Jace, “Careful now. I did just agree to make that lovely little Nephilim woman of yours immortal in return for what you did for my son back then.”

Jace knew when to back down and he knew angering Lucifer was dangerous. He also knew this was a once in a lifetime deal with the devil, literally.

“Threw in Lorenzo too,” Jace asked, his voice strong and insistent.

“What?” Lucifer asked surprised, not used to people making demands like that.

“Grant him immortality too,” Jace insisted.

“Why?” Lucifer asked confused.

“Because I am sure Alec will ask Magnus if he wants immortality; I know you have promised to offer that to anyone Alec ever loved enough to marry. And Magnus and Lorenzo are parabatai. One can survive but never live without the other,” Jace explained, nodding towards Lorenzo as he said it.

“Fine. Done,” Lucifer agreed, doing an arrogant hand wave as if granting immortality to mortals was something he did every day.

“But first when I say. Not before. Don’t go screwing this up for me,” Jace warned, suddenly worried he might lose Cat if he imposed immortality on her without talking to her first.

Jace had quickly discovered she was a wildcat and didn’t put up with any of his crap. Something else he loved about her.

“Sure, sure,” Lucifer agreed, waving a dismissive hand around.

Jace nodded his thanks and understanding before walking over to Lorenzo.

“Lorenzo,” Jace said, smiling, as he reached out his hand towards him.

“Jace,” Lorenzo said back, smiling as he shook his hand.

“Can you sense him? Magnus, I mean,” Jace asked curiously as they both turned and watched the building they knew Cat and Magnus would exist.

Alec didn’t have marriage dreams as such he wanted to fulfill; he had lived many years without the concept of marriage existing and even more without the concept of a Christian marriage. In his long lifespan Christianity was a very new idea and way of life. Therefore, he wanted to fulfill Magnus’ dreams of a wedding, certain he would have some given he had grown up with the concepts and ideals. Going up the aisle had been a dream Magnus had. To make that a reality someone had to follow Magnus up which Cat was doing in place of blood relations. Lorenzo would have done it if not he was his second.

“Yes. He’s excited. A bit nervous but he knows he want this. Nephilim love once, forever,” Lorenzo said firmly but warmly, his eyes finding Andrew, sitting on the front row, right before him.

Lorenzo had seen Andrew unglamoured many times but still found him breathtaking. His skin was silver like diamonds and he had the cutest small horns on his head. His skin almost…shimmered in the sunlight.

Their gazes met and held and Andrew smiled, lovingly but teasingly as he did a hand wave and using magic he made letters appear in the air made of red fire that said, ‘You look so hot!’. The letters floated from Andrew and towards Lorenzo. Jace and Lorenzo both laughed when the saw it and with a hand wave and a satisfied smirk Andrew made the words disappear.

“Well, I can tell you that you have turned Andrew’s head,” Jace said as their laughter died out.

“Well, he has turned mine too,” Lorenzo admitted seriously, fondly.

“Good. He deserves to be happy. He hasn’t always had it easy and neither have you I know. You will be good for each other,” Jace stated with certainty.

Lorenzo gave him a piercing look as he commented, “You are oddly insightful today.”

Jace made a ‘come closer’ movement with a finger. Lorenzo leaned close, curiosity clearly visible on his face.

Jace whispered in his ear, “I’m pissed.”

Lorenzo drew back, laughing out loud, making people look at him. He fought to control his laughter.

“Well, as pissed as a Warlock can get,” Jace amended with a smirk before he defended himself by adding, “What? Alec is getting married. It’s a big deal.”

Lorenzo shook his head as he commented fondly, “Well, that explains it.”

The music started to play, indicating Magnus was about to arrive. Said music was playing from magically floating musical instruments, floating in the backdrop of the wedding scene.

“Ok, showtime,” Jace proclaimed with a grin that made Lorenzo smile fondly at him.

Jace and Lorenzo each retook their places on opposite sides of Lucifer.

“So, as the only being maybe except God Himself who has any right to be making rules for my Alexander…Let’s s get this show on the road!” Lucifer proclaimed arrogantly, rubbing his hands together.

Just then Alec appeared in the sky. Dressed in a dark blue and silver lined suit inspired by Victorian times he was a sight to behold. He was also unglamoured, his eyes blood red, his fluffy large wings, black as the night, fully outstretched as he flew over the scene. He had never looked more powerful than he did in that moment. Lucifer watched proudly while the guests looked awed as Alec slowly flew closer until he carefully landed on the podium before Lucifer and next to Jace. When he had landed, he folded his wings behind his back.

“Show off,” Jace whispered fondly to Alec as he walked up and embraced him.

“Always,” Alec replied with a wink as they drew apart, making Jace have to strangle a laugh.

Alec walked up to his father, well, the man his father had possessed, and offered his hand.

“Congratulations, Alexander,” Lucifer said with a smile as they shook hands.

“Father, Magnus have to get here, and you actually need to ask us questions first before that part,” Alec reminded him with an amused expression.

“Yes, right,” Lucifer said, nodding.

Just then all eyes turned to the mansion as Magnus walked out with Cat. Jace and Alec were mesmerized. They were breathtaking, both of them. Cat in her tight dress and Magnus…wow. Magnus was dressed in a long dark blue/black jacket over a white shirt and dark pants. All of it had golden inlays and decorations. His hair and makeup also had golden flakes. His outfit matched Alec’s Victorian west and suit perfectly.

The guests rose as Cat and Magnus walked by on their way up to the podium, everyone in awe and wonder of this moment. Magnus caught his mother's eyes as they reached the front row where she sat with Hodge, both having risen now like the others. He saw how happy and moved she was, tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. He smiled back at her and nodded kindly to Hodge who stood by her side, giving him a friendly smile. To have his mother be here on his wedding day was a dream Magnus had thought would never come true. Seeing her here made him emotional and overjoyed he got to have this moment.

When they reached the podium Alec and Magnus shared a look of affection and love before Magnus stood between Alec and Lorenzo. Magnus and Alec turned sideways, facing each other. Cat winked at Jace, making him strangle a laugh, as she went back down off the podium and sat on the front row, nodding and doing an encouraging hand wave at Magnus when he looked at her and silently formed the words ‘thank you’.

Alec and Magnus reached for each other’s hands at the same time, their eyes locked, exchanging silent _I love you_ vows all of their own, the moment frozen in time.

Everyone turned to watch Lucifer as he addressed Magnus in a serious tone, “So, Magnus Bane, Nephilim, can you swear fidelity and obedience to my son? Forever?”

“Oh….” Magnus got out, stunned into silence as this was not the vows he had debated with Alec.

Magnus looked at Alec for help, unsure what was going on.

Alec rolled his eyes at his father as he said sternly, “Father, that’s not the vows we agreed on.”

“Fine,” Lucifer said annoyed, doing a hand wave. He turned to look at Magnus again as he said, “Magnus Bane will you love and cherish my son forever, forsake all others and be loyal only to him?”

Magnus drew a relieved breath when the vow he had agreed with Alec was spoken.

He looked at Alec and smiled fondly, lovingly, as he solemnly replied, “Yes.”

“Good,” Lucifer said with a satisfied nod. “And who stands witness for you?”

“My parabatai, Lorenzo Rey.”

Lucifer turned and looked at Lorenzo as he spoke, “Parabatai, do you agree and consent to what has been pledged here?”

“I do,” Lorenzo said formally.

“Brilliant!” Lucifer said, rubbing his hands together once more in satisfaction. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Magnus again and warned, “And if you break his heart…”

“I know this one by now; you’ll kill me,” Magnus interrupted with an eye roll of his own.

Magnus needed more hands to count the people who had given him the shovel talk by now. Though to be fair he knew for a fact that Lorenzo, Cat, Raphael and Ragnor had all given their own shovel talk to Alec so it seemed fair Alec’s father would do it. In particular considering his mother had given Alec such a talk when they had told her of the upcoming wedding.

“Well, yes. You. And your family and relations and everyone who ever met you up to and including the paper boy!” Lucifer cautioned, his eyes flashing blood red in warning.

Magnus had to admit; that was the shovel talk to end all shovel talks but this was Lucifer after all. He wasn’t sure what a paper boy was but he got the gist of it.

“Father, stop it,” Alec cautioned, his own eyes shining a clearer red in warning of him to back off.

“Got it. I won’t,” Magnus swore, his eyes on Lucifer, knowing this was important to him.

Their eyes locked for a moment before Lucifer saw what he wanted in Magnus and nodded in satisfaction.

“Good,” Lucifer said, now smiling warmly at Magnus. “Welcome to the family.”

Magnus was stunned into silence by this change of pace but managed to get out, “Eh…thanks.”

Lucifer nodded at that before he turned to Alec as he spoke, a hint of teasing in his voice, “So, Alexander, are you sure you want to have only this one? You are immortal…forever is an awfully long time.”

“Father, that is also not the vows we agreed on,” Alec said exasperated, doing an eye roll of his own.

“Fine, fine,” Lucifer mumbled under his breath. He took a deep breath before he asked, “Alexander Morningstar, will you pledge to care for and protect this Nephilim Magnus Bane and be loyal only to him, forever?”

Alec smiled at Magnus, his expression tender and soft as he replied lovingly, “I will.”

“Who bears witness to your oath?”

“The son and brother of my heart, Jace Lightbringer,” Alec replied, nodding to Jace.

“Lightbringer, child of Heaven and Hell, do you agree and consent to what has been pledged here?” Lucifer asked of him.

Jace nodded as he replied seriously, “I do.”

“Wonderful!” Lucifer exclaimed gleefully. He did a hand wave and fireworks appeared behind them in the sky. He smirked as he waved at Alec and ordered, “Ok, son. Go do the whole claiming thing.”

Alec smiled and shook his head at him but forgot all about his father when he looked into Magnus’ eyes again. They stepped closer and Alec put his hands on Magnus’ hips.

“I love you, Alec,” Magnus said softly, lovingly, as he stroked his nearest wing affectionately, making Alec fight a moan of pleasure.

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec said heartfelt.

Magnus leaned close and their lips met in a kiss filled with love and longing, affection and desire. Promising a new future. Together. Alec’s wings closed around them, half shielding them from the audience, protecting their love and their promise. A union for the ages, together forever.

The guests all looked at the couple with a wowed expression before they all rose and applauded, cheering loudly. Alec and Magnus didn’t seem to register it, still kissing.

Jace shook his head to wipe the silly smile off his face at seeing Alec’s happiness. He caught Cat’s eyes who winked at him, making him grin back. He was so lucky that girl was his!

Jace turned to face the crowd and raised his wings high in excitement as he proclaimed, “Friends, the reception is in the gardens. Follow the silver stars.”

With that Jace did a wave with his hands and made magical silver stars appear, blinking, floating, around 1m in the air, making a trail from the podium to the reception area to the right of the wedding area, in the Japanese garden. The guests all rose and started to move towards the reception.

“What? A kiss?!” Lucifer asked disappointed when Alec and Magnus finally drew back for breath, still looking lovestruck at each other. “What about…”

Alec turned to face his father, moving so he held around the small of Magnus’ back and had his right wing behind him, protecting him.

“No, no! No orgies, father! I told you,” Alec warned sharply, shaking his head to be sure Lucifer knew he meant it, knowing full well what kind of parties Lucifer enjoyed.

Magnus looked shocked and embarrassed from Alec to Lucifer, unsure what to say, unsure if Lucifer had been serious or joking.

“Ok, ok,” Lucifer reluctantly agreed. His eyes caught Lilith and he got a devious look in his eyes as he proclaimed, “I will go catch up with your mum.”

“If you two start fighting you are both out! I am thankful for the union and everything, but no one ruins my wedding; not even you two!” Alec warned sharply, just to be sure Lucifer understood he meant it.

Alec remembered that last time they had both visited him using proxies it hadn’t turned out well. Fair enough that was more than 1000 years ago but still. Better he made that clear right now.

“Don’t worry. I will play nice,” Lucifer promised with an innocent look that just made Alec look more suspicious at him.

Before Alec had time to contemplate any further Jace tapped Alec’s shoulder. His magic knew and recognized Jace, so Alec’s left wing folded around him, including him in his bubble with Magnus.

“Congratulations!” Jace said warmly as he hugged Alec, his own wings folding back behind his back, responding to Alec and his magic, knowing he was safe.

“Thank you,” Alec said warmly as they drew back.

Meanwhile Lorenzo walked up to Magnus and drew him into a warm embrace as he whispered in his ear, “I am so happy for you, Magnus.”

When they drew apart both Magnus and Lorenzo were misty-eyed.

“Thank you and thank you for playing such an important role in making this become reality,” Magnus said heartfelt.

“What else are parabatai for?” Lorenzo said affectionately.

Just then Andrew walked up to the podium and embraced Alec.

“Congratulations, Alec,” Andrew said warmly when they drew apart. He nodded to Magnus as he said, “Magnus. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Alec and Magnus said at the same time.

“You look amazing,” Lorenzo said as Andrew walked up to him.

“Thank you. So do you,” Andrew assured him, giving him a lust-filled look before he put his arms around his neck.

Lorenzo smiled as he put his arms around Andrew’s waist and kissed him, a kiss filled with love and passion. Everyone watched them fondly for a few seconds.

“Let’s go join our guests at the reception,” Alec proclaimed, smiling warmly at Magnus who smiled back.

With an arm still around Magnus’ waist and his right wing still behind him, his left wing now folded against his back, Alec lead the small group down the podium where Izzy was waiting with Max and Johnny, having sent Simon off to the reception area with the promise to catch hold of him later.

“Congratulations, brother,” Izzy said warmly as she embraced him.

“Thank you, sister,” Alec said fondly when she drew back.

“Congratulations!” Johnny and Max yelled in unison, hugging Alec at the same time.

“Thank you,” Alec said warmly, ruffling both their heads.

Just then Magnus' mother and Hodge walked up to them.

"My son. I am so happy for you," Magnus' mother said as she reached Magnus, giving him a warm embrace.

"Thank you, mother," Magnus said heartfelt when they drew apart.

"Congratulations," Hodge said with a smile, offering Magnus his hand.

"Thank you," Magnus said as they shook hands.

“I will go see if I can distract father for a few moments,” Izzy said with a wink.

“Thank you,” Alec said as as she walked up to their father who was coming up behind them.

“Hi there, handsome. Going to the reception?” Cat teased as she reached Jace by the foot of the podium.

Jace pulled her close by a strong arm around her waist.

“I am now if you are, baby,” Jace said seductively.

Cat laughed before she kissed him. Then they separated she took hold of his hand.

“Come on then,” Cat said, and they quickly caught up with the others.

They all walked to the reception together, laughing, and kissing with their respective lovers as they went along. Everyone noticed the interest Izzy had taken to Simon which meant the poor guy got the shovel talk from an unglamoured Alec, Jace and Andrew…and then Lucifer. Everyone’s admiration for Simon increased tenfold when that didn’t make him back down in any way. At the end of the evening Lucifer and Lilith’s time on the earthly plane was up and after saying farewell to their son they both used the portal Alec created to leave, promising to return the possessed bodies back where they had found them.

The festivities lasted for seven days and no one had ever seen nor would they ever see a party to match it.

Four years after the wedding Lorenzo agreed to immortality to stay with Andrew and not long after so did Cat so she could remain with Jace forever. Lucifer fulfilled his promise and granted immortality to both at their respective weddings to Andrew and Jace.

At the same time, Magnus and Alec talked again as Lorenzo’s immortality was tightly connected to Magnus and vice versa as immortality without the other, the other part of their soul, was too daunting to comprehend. There was no hesitation for either of Alec or Magnus; their love was forever. Magnus became immortal with Lucifer’s help at the same time Lorenzo did.

A few years later Izzy got tired of waiting for Simon to take a hint and proposed to him instead. Simon gained immortality not long after that; a wedding present to Izzy from her father.

They all kept living together in Alec's mansion in a beautiful chaos. At times some of them would stay some time at other properties Alec or the other Warlocks owned around the world. However, they kept their base at Alec's mansion and would always return there. 

Magnus and Alec ensured the changes they had initiated in the Shadow World took root, guiding all the people of the Shadow World into a new era of prosperity, peace, and unity. Their love was a beacon, a testament, of what was possible, and it became a guiding light, an example for all to follow.

After Raphael took over as leader of Idris and Magnus became head of the Council for the whole Shadow World, things changed quickly and interspecies relations became normal and accepted. After almost twenty years as ruler of Idris Raphael resigned. At that time the Shadow World had equal rights for all and the Accords had been changed to reflect this.

Magnus and Alec adopted several children over the years, all of them ending up immortal; this time it was Lilith interfering as she had always wanted more children.

After Raphael had resigned Magnus and Alec ruled together as co-regents of the united Shadow World for years to come as co-chairs of the newly formed Council that now govermened the Shadow World.

Alec and Magnus ruled with benevolence and love, care, and consideration. The Shadow World blossomed and thrived like never before under their careful supervision. The story of their love was a much beloved tale to tell for many many years to come along both Nephilim and Downworlders; the love that had shined a light for others to follow, thus changing the world forever.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the story please leave a comment and a kudos. It would mean a lot to me.  
> If you enjoyed this story you will likely like other of my Malec stories like:  
> His Greatest Gift (omegaverse): https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399719/chapters/56077618  
> Loyalty (omegaverse): https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071823  
> Redefining Family (Alec with wings again): https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082442  
> And many others. You can go check out my SH stories here and find what is in your taste (read all tags carefully): https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609

**Author's Note:**

> If you are enjoying the story please leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). It would mean a lot to me. Thank you :)


End file.
